


一步之遙

by LingRen



Series: Loki/Thranduil [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 111,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingRen/pseuds/LingRen
Summary: Por una Cabeza 一步之遙第一部：使你聽見我第二部：一步之遙作者：伶人（LingRen , siray）Loki/Thranduil 互攻1.互攻警告。2.生子警告3.老梗.......我說真的不要不相信啊！





	1. 1

失控的情感堆積成難以收拾的現實。

對於神的生命而言這短短的時間發生太多事。

先是索爾被放逐、奧丁毫無準備地進入沈眠，爾後洛基發現自己真正的身世。

這孩子在她面前表現得很平靜，即使她看得出來他情緒有些低落。

可弗麗嘉相信事情總會變好，她瞭解洛基，她告訴他奧丁只是不想讓他覺得自己是個異類才選擇欺瞞。隨後她將永恆之槍交予洛基。

這是理所當然之舉，奧丁進入沈眠，長子索爾被放逐，身為第二順位王位繼承人的洛基理應接掌整個阿斯嘉的統治權。

這個時候弗麗嘉以為奧丁對洛基身世隱瞞之事已經揭了過去。

她相信她的寶貝會很好，作為一個國王。

但在那之後發生了太多事。

她為洛基掉下彩虹橋哀慟逾恆，她怎能想像這落入空間縫隙的孩子會有生機？她甚至開始為洛基哀悼。

然而命運仍厚待她，縱然她從索爾那兒聽到的消息是洛基在米德加爾特肆意殺戮。

她是神后，她是位母親。弗麗嘉對逝去的生命感到遺憾，但依然為洛基活著這個消息欣喜無比。

她的孩子上滿鐐銬被押回金宮、走上王座前漫長而冰冷的道路。

頸部上枷、雙手被銬，腳上有鎖。

洛基進入宮殿的模樣仍舊驕傲，走在最前端，押解他的士兵跟在身後。

是的，他還是位王子，神后弗麗嘉的兒子，她不允許有誰剝奪他的驕傲與尊嚴。

足上的鎖以鐵鍊拉出一個步伐的長度，並沒有讓洛基寸步難行，僅是讓他無法奔跑；腰間同樣綁了鐵鍊，分別握在兩名士兵手中。

「洛基。」她站在奧丁的王座之下輕聲喚。

「日安，母親。」洛基轉頭看她，就像過去對她開玩笑的語調，「您為我感到驕傲嗎？」

「求你，別再讓事情變得更糟了。」弗麗嘉雙手交握，壓抑住那一份跼促不安。

「為什麼呢？」洛基說。

她聽得出來，洛基在問她事情還能更糟嗎？那語氣中認真比玩笑更多。

她對此擔憂。

「夠了！」奧丁沒有給弗麗嘉更多時間，「我要與犯人談話。」

洛基看著母親帶著擔憂的神情離去，收回視線，又往前晃了兩步，刻意表現出一副極其尊敬的模樣學了學士兵挺胸併攏雙腿的站姿——腳鐐的撞擊聲清脆得極諷刺。

那尊敬只維持一瞬。他笑出聲，雙手一攤，「我真不知道現在是什麼狀況。」

「難道你真的不知道自己犯了什麼罪嗎？」奧丁端坐王座之上，「你在哪裡，哪裡就會有戰爭、毀滅和死亡。」

「我作為仁慈的神去到米德加爾特統治那裡的人類。」謊言之神面帶微笑。他聽著眾神之父的話語，回答得很真誠。

……每一句話，都像他只是追隨父輩足跡而行。「就像你一樣。」

奧丁不打算聽洛基詭辯。他很清楚一旦給洛基開口的機會，洛基就能夠將是非黑白化為模糊，彷彿所有行為都正當無比。

若是在久遠前阿斯嘉的軍隊仍征戰四方時，他會極其欣慰有這樣的謀士存在。

可惜現在力求和平的神域並不需要。眾神之父的力量在衰退，他不能給敵人進犯的藉口。

洛基只會造成動亂。

於是奧丁說：「今天這一切都源於洛基對王位的追求。」

「那是我應有的權力！」

「你的權力！」奧丁怒吼，「你的權力是死亡！被丟在冰冷的岩石上夭折！」

奧丁感覺到憤怒，做為國王他應該要處死洛基。同時他也感到疲憊，以父親的身份，「如果我沒有收留你，你就不會像現在這樣恨我了。」

若弗麗嘉在場，她會清楚洛基此時表情代表什麼。

「如果我不該活著，就請你寬大底賜予我死亡。」受傷的、忍住哭泣的。為了維持尊嚴而強自忍耐，「我並非不喜歡這次談話，我只是……我確實不喜歡。」

「要不是因為弗麗嘉，你早該被擊斃，再也見不到她。」

弗麗嘉是一個減輕刑罰洛基的台階。同時奧丁也很清楚，他無法下令處死自己的孩子，千年的親情並不虛假。

然而他是國王。為了九大國度的和平，他必須降下懲罰。「你的餘生將被囚禁。」

這是一個判決。判決已下，士兵隨即要將犯人拉離國王面前。

洛基被往後扯，他看著奧丁，心有不甘地問：

「那麼索爾呢？你要讓那個莽撞的笨蛋去當國王，讓我把牢底坐穿。」

「索爾必須去收拾你留下的殘局，讓九大國度恢復秩序。」洛基聽到他過去尊為父親的眾神之父冷冷開口：「以及，沒錯，他會成為國王。」

為什麼——

為什麼他當初會傻得以為在一切揭開後，親情仍舊存在？一個冰霜巨人，憑什麼坐上眾神之父的王位。

『您會以我為傲嗎？』多可笑啊，落下彩虹橋前他竟然還懷抱希望問出這種蠢問題。

士兵從身後用力握住洛基肩膀要將他轉身，沒有用鐵鍊將他往後拖，對待終生監禁的王子算得上客氣。

洛基閉眼深吸口氣，乾脆地轉身。

呵，感謝偉大的奧丁。

※

純白乾淨的單人間、柔軟的床、寫字檯、小桌、躺椅，還有打發時間的書籍與點心。以一個地牢來說，關押小王子的牢房舒適得足夠讓其他犯人眼紅。

洛基懶得聽其他囚犯的抱怨叫囂、選擇性無視衛兵的交頭接耳，單單僅看士兵陸陸續續押進地牢的俘虜，戲謔道：「奧丁不斷為我提供新朋友，多體貼啊。」

「我送來的書你不感興趣嗎？」站在牢房中央，弗麗嘉問。奧丁不允許她前來探視，不過她自有方法規避命令。於是弗麗嘉總以幻影型態出現，從不親身前來。

洛基不像索爾，索爾習慣追捧與讚美，就像多數阿薩神族男性一樣少了點纖細。家庭裡索爾與奧丁有共同的語言、擁有父親的理解，而洛基不然。

洛基是個敏感的孩子。

弗麗嘉知道奧丁愛洛基一如他愛索爾，可奧丁無法理解洛基那些纖細的部分。某些衝動的話語在她兩個孩子身上有強烈比對，乍聞當下他們都會受傷，過後索爾不會在意；洛基卻會往心裡去。

她放不下心。她做不到任洛基獨自在牢裡被傷痛淹沒而瘋狂。

洛基回頭看她，「妳想讓我後半輩子就做這件事嗎？讀書？」

「我已經竭盡全力讓你過得舒適點，洛基。」

「是嗎。奧丁是否也這麼想？還有索爾。讓他們日夜為我操心，真過意不去。」

弗麗嘉一直凝視洛基雙眼、聽著她的孩子用真誠又飽含惡意的口吻說話。

「你被囚禁是因為必須為自己做的過錯負起責任。」好似在過去某個時間點，事情開始慢慢不對勁，弗麗嘉想。

「我的錯？」洛基聳肩，「我只不過是揭穿了那個欺瞞了我一生的謊言而已。說什麼我生而為王。」

「國王？真正的國王勇於承擔錯誤。」錯即是錯，她必須說明白。她愛著洛基，但不盲目溺愛，「你在地球上殺了多少人。」

「跟偉大的奧丁殺的人相比，那點人不值一提。」

是的，問題就出在這種理所當然的態度。

奧丁在戰爭中殺人，但洛基在米德加爾特大肆屠戮無辜者。她知道洛基內心仍有真正的正義與善良，為何卻被一種難解的瘋狂掩蓋？

「你從前告訴過我，你在精靈國王身邊作為他的攝政與他一起治理國家，你說他絕不輕易放棄子民的生命。」

「噢，妳說我那位毫無感情的漂亮丈夫，我記得他。」眉尾挑了挑，洛基停頓一下才道。「他殺的敵人可不比奧丁少。」

「你父親……」

彷彿被這個稱呼惹怒，洛基咆哮，「他不是我的父親！」

弗麗嘉靜靜看他。

洛基焦躁、憤怒，像關在籠裡遍尋不著出口的困獸。他傷了母親的心，一看到弗麗嘉的表情他就知道。

他想對她道歉。他說不出口，直到弗麗嘉用種好溫柔的語氣問他：「那我呢？我不是你的母親嗎？」

不，不，不。

媽媽，別用這種表情看我。妳是我的母親，妳是的。

「妳不是。」顯而易見的停頓，他說。

弗麗嘉笑了。「你看透一切，卻唯獨不瞭解你自己。」

她看見洛基向她靠近，欲言又止。每回他犯了錯要向她坦白之前都是這樣的侷促神色。

他想觸摸她，他想道歉，他想握住她的手。

從洛基接觸到的地方，弗麗嘉的指尖，開始漫出金光淹沒她的身影。

他握不住幻影。

洛基低下頭，望著自己撲空的手。失去另一道身影的牢房空盪得可怕。

他來不及道歉。

 

神識離開地牢回到位於海平面之上的霧海之宮，眾神之后低聲嘆息。

「皇后陛下。」女神蓋娜來到弗麗嘉身邊，「要送些什麼給王子嗎？」

搖搖頭，千百年來極少數的時刻，弗麗嘉感到哀傷。「洛基需要平靜，我卻不知道什麼才能幫助他。」

「王子不需要安慰，他拒絕與我談話。」守護與安慰的女神赫琳輕聲說。「也許他需要的是一個方法填補傷口，可是他是狡詐之神，他真實的需求連我也眼不可見、手不可及。」

「他失去了什麼，就必須用什麼來填補。」一直以來都在神后身邊獻策的女神芙拉開口。

這三名神后最寵信的侍女佇立弗麗嘉身旁。她們對洛基不抱惡感，不單單只是因為王子的惡作劇甚少在神后身邊上演。最重要的理由是，她們服侍神后，有義務為其分憂解勞。

可是現在誰也幫不上忙。

「王子什麼都沒有失去，他依然擁有一切情感，僅僅對其視而不見。」最後芙拉為難地說。

弗麗嘉深深看了她一眼，不再多說，揮手示意女神們離去。

她獨自走在霧海之宮的長廊，薄薄水氣環繞整座宮殿。侍女們的話讓她想起，洛基確實遺落了些什麼。

他曾經笑得那麼滿足而愉悅，在洛基某次從其他宇宙回來以後告訴她，他幫自己找了個丈夫。

她的寶貝神采飛揚地說一見鍾情簡直是最強大的心靈魔法，不費吹灰之力便可操縱人心。他說那地方在九大國度之外，是個古老的宇宙。而他的丈夫——費了數年才追求到的愛人——是位擁有星辰般美貌的精靈國王。

顯然奧丁對這樁婚事沒有什麼意見。阿薩諸神的婚戀只要不影響九大國度和平，往往隨心所欲。至於王族婚事，雖在另一個宇宙又是一方之霸，還有與神相稱的永生，奧丁秉著不打壞妻子心情的想法寬容地接受了。

索爾笑說洛基很快會膩。阿斯嘉有無數女神，洛基對她們最久的興趣不過維持數月，最終一個也沒看上。他可不相信一個男性精靈能比女神們更漂亮，讓洛基許諾從此往後的歲月。

弗麗嘉握著奧丁的手微笑，對洛基說，多講點關於你喜歡的那位精靈。

那時洛基確實很快樂，頻繁往來兩個宇宙對於時常在各個世界蒐集魔法物品的他稱不上什麼問題。雖然他一直可惜無法將他的丈夫帶來神域。

「瑟蘭督伊放不下他的國度，中土仍處於黑暗的威脅。」有時洛基這麼對她說，「他說很遺憾無法前來向您致意，如果我能幫他更多就好了，媽媽。為什麼精靈面對黑暗總是這麼奮不顧身？他明明知道我擔心他。」

「你擔心他就如同我擔心你父親。」

「我不喜歡。雖然我明白他是國王，一個國王必須時刻備戰。」

洛基低下頭，她輕輕撫摸他的頭髮。

「你這麼愛他，他很幸運。」

時光會這麼持續下去，她以為。

所以當索爾帶著身受重傷的洛基回來那刻，她瞬間心驚。

那似乎僅僅是……索爾諸多小征服的其中之一，領著三勇士與西芙，還硬扯上隔天就要前往中土的洛基。

他們回來時每一個人比之前所有加起來都還要狼狽，索爾抱著昏迷不醒的洛基大吼，不止驚動她的侍女醫藥之神埃爾、也驚動了她。

弗麗嘉聽完索爾在懊悔之中斷續解釋完來龍去脈，幾乎也後悔自己為何不時時刻刻提醒索爾更多慮一些。

索爾本以為只是打倒敵人回家的尋常小事，未料到對方有好幾名強大的法師。但這不是問題，沒有妙爾尼爾打不倒的敵人——他無視洛基撤退離開的提議——於是魔法困住他們，妙爾尼爾完全發揮不了功用。

只有魔法能對付魔法。

『不經思考衝動行事的後果就是這樣，哥哥。』

洛基在打破對方的魔法前這樣指責他。「他說得對，我要是聽他的話撤退現在就什麼事也沒有了……」索爾把頭埋在手臂裡，「我是個沒腦子的蠢貨！母親，請告訴我洛基還能醒來，我要向我的兄弟道歉。」

他當然會醒，在付出代價以後。

 

多種魔法作用下，要付出的代價可說是過於簡單——至少弗麗嘉當時這麼認為。

醫藥之神埃爾說，王子的記憶不會有任何損傷，他僅僅是清醒以後沒有了情感。只要未來繼續和那些他記憶中有感情的人接觸，一切都會慢慢恢復原狀。

情感被清空了，就再培養就好不是嗎？這就和逐漸淡去的人際關係類似，透過持續的接觸，某一天會再度熱絡起來。神祇的生命那麼漫長，他們有很多時間來讓一切恢復原狀。

洛基清醒後傷勢恢復進展得很順利。

一開始洛基對他的家族成員生疏客套。所幸他們是家人得以朝夕相處，否則洛基大概完全不想和索爾相熟。

家族情感約莫費了一年的時間才完全恢復。

最快的是每日都前去探視的弗麗嘉。據洛基說法，與她相處起來最舒服；其次是索爾，三天兩頭道歉、不說話時便是目不轉睛看著他，一臉我們是好兄弟啊你快想起來的表情。『索爾讓我有點壓力』，洛基如此評論。

最遲的是奧丁，眾神之父對於過於突然必須重新培養感情的兒子感到不知所措，還好七天一次的家庭聚會給了他們相處機會。

期間弗麗嘉曾經詢問一直待在阿斯嘉無意前往其他地界的洛基。

『你不去中土嗎？我想你的丈夫應該很擔心。』

『我記得他。』洛基點頭，『我也記得我在他的戒指上設了來阿斯嘉的空間定位，他的魔力絕對足夠發動。他一直沒有出現不是嗎？這也許足夠說明一切。』

『你說過他無法隨意離開他的國度。』

『失去感情的好處是，我可以用旁觀者的角度去看待這段關係。作為一個旁觀者，這段感情看起來毫無神族該有的自尊。』他臉上充滿嫌惡與冷淡，『愛？這只讓我像個笑話。』

爾後他揮揮手，一臉不想再談，『媽媽，這一點也不重要，我們聊聊別的好嗎？』

弗麗嘉想。

這件事或許就是起點。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

第二部開坑！

如果有人想知道現在演到哪裡～請看雷神索爾2


	2. Chapter 2

※

陽光懨懨。

「母親，您又去探望洛基？」甫向奧丁匯報戰況結束離開後在金宮某條長廊上遇到弗麗嘉的索爾問。

奧丁才暗示他應該放棄與凡人的愛情，將視線投往身份相當的女神。那一瞬間他感受到諸神的高高在上。

他很難受，因為他所重視的不被承認。

洛基也是這樣嗎？他聽過侍衛間對那場審判的耳語。

『眾神之父說他早應該死在冰雪中。』

『他是霜巨人。』

『難怪他要奪取王位。野心是霜巨人的天性。』

他說不上來心裡的感受。不是，絕對不是這樣。母親曾對他解釋，永恆之槍及王之位是母親親手交予洛基，或許處於九界保護者之位，洛基要毀滅約頓海姆這舉動過於殘酷而有欠思慮……可是那不是野心。

在他被否定以後他終於朦朧地理解當時洛基放手任自己掉落時空縫隙前的表情。

「索爾。」弗麗嘉回頭，索爾完全沒有以打勝仗以後的意氣風發面對她。這讓他一貫高大壯碩的身形突然給出縮成一團的錯覺，尤其是在她下一句話出口之後。「你不去與將士們一同歡慶？」

「我會去履行職責，母親。」悶悶地說，索爾就連金髮都不若平時意氣風發。

「你的內心不平靜。」神后溫柔地說，「奧丁反對你與簡‧福斯特了嗎？」

「您總是很瞭解眾神之父。」他開口，有種罕見的苦澀，像一片陰影遮擋住陽光。

「他是為你著想，我的男孩，雖然你不想要。又或者他的思考以一個父親來說對你太不體貼，這一切都因為他是國王，他的話語有其道理。」

「聽起來國王的工作會讓很多人感到不舒服。」如果這是當一個國王所必須，索爾認為自己可能真的還沒有準備好。

「這話可別讓他聽見。」她因這抱怨輕笑，「以及，是的。不管傷害多少人，國王總要做出正確決定。」

索爾顯而易見底想反駁並抱怨點什麼，最後生硬轉換話題，「洛基還好嗎？」

「我猜他還在生氣。」

一提到這，索爾垂下頭，「我感到悲傷，母親。從捉住洛基開始，他不看我也不跟我說話。」

「你該去探望他。」

「他願意見到我嗎？」

弗麗嘉永遠都不吝提點索爾將視線往細微地方看去，「你是他的哥哥、他的朋友。有時他會羨慕你在陽光下被眾人擁抱，但他仍舊愛你。」

「……洛基曾對我說幾乎一樣的話。在我的加冕儀式前夕，他對我說『有時候我羨慕你，但絕不要懷疑我愛你』。」索爾訝異之後話語中有濃濃挫敗，他們的感情曾經那麼密不可分，如今……「可是母親，他現在連看都不想看我。」

「探視表達的意義在於你仍關心。」她抬手輕撫索爾面頰，「你需要表達、洛基需要知道。」

神后總能給予信心。索爾乖乖點頭，「您比我更瞭解洛基，平定這次的動亂後我會去看他。」

弗麗嘉用嘉許的慈愛眼神看他，收回手輕聲說，「別放棄對你兄弟的愛。」

「當然，我願意向阿斯嘉的神后起誓，洛基是我的弟弟、我的朋友，無論他做了些什麼，我永不放棄他。」

「我擔憂家人的愛不夠。」弗麗嘉想起洛基失落的愛情，這最美麗也最傷人的事物。

被迫失去，被迫挖空。

她擔憂他的心早在久遠以前出現無法填補的、乾枯的洞。

「母親？」索爾不解地問。

弗麗嘉沒有回答的意思，輕飄飄引開話題，「這次你依舊是去處理九界聚合引起的動亂？」

索爾咧開嘴笑，又恢復一貫自信模樣。

撇開糾結的家庭關係，他確實擅長在戰爭中取勝。

「是的，先前彩虹橋被毀，劫掠者四起。我們無法前往其他地界，很多紛爭因此失去即時處理的時間。現在彩虹橋修好、我們能出兵了，又剛好遇上九界聚合，次元界限混亂……雖然動亂因此擴大，不過並不嚴重，一切都會沒事。」

「華納海姆狀況如何？」出身華納神族的弗麗嘉沒有忘記關心故鄉。

「目前各界都有帶回一些俘虜，已關進地牢。」

「各界？華納海姆的為什麼不交給華納神族？」區區幾個俘虜，華納神族怎可能無法關押？

「這是華納海姆之王的請託。」

弗麗嘉未動聲色開始疑惑、索爾不疑有他，遠在地牢的洛基從設置了拘束魔法的透明牆面看著俘虜在士兵的押解下進入一個又一個牢籠。

「真有趣。」他雙手背在身後，透過牆上的金網觀察，傲慢一如巡視領地，「來自華納海姆及亞爾夫海姆的俘虜。」

他從士兵口中聽見、他看到那些鬆懈的態度，毫不戒備。

那些不會是重要的俘虜，至少表面上不是。重要的囚犯——很榮幸地舉例——比如說他，邪神洛基。由強大的雷神索爾抓獲、上了三重枷鎖、腰間鐵鍊兩端被兩名士兵掌握，最後還有另外八名士兵押解扔進牢裡。

倒不是說他覺得這陣仗很光榮。

好吧，比起那些幾十個人只有兩名士兵看守的俘虜們，他確實是受到高規格待遇的壞蛋，各種意義上都是。

華納海姆是華納神族的根據地，長年與阿薩神族戰爭、最後逼得奧丁以聯姻來求取和平的華納神族何時連幾個普通俘虜都關不住了？

他們需要索爾前去平定混亂本身就值得玩味。

或許華納神族用了一個好理由將俘虜送來。

還有亞爾夫海姆，九界中的精靈之地，同樣由華納神族統治，說連幾個俘虜也關不了，肯定是個笑話。

亞爾夫海姆之王弗雷是弗麗嘉的兄長，要想讓索爾什麼都沒有意識到，輕而易舉。若索爾面對能與奧丁周旋千年的弗雷突然敏銳起來，洛基反倒意外。

但是，奧丁沒有感到蹊蹺？

洛基摸摸光滑的下巴，那可有趣了。

 

很快。

對於混亂，洛基的預感從不出錯。

從不熄滅的燈光有短暫閃動。

那時他躺在床上，身下壓著母親親手織就的錦緞，柔軟的黑夜銀河。

洛基的牢房在最前，看不到深處發生的事，聽見地牢深處傳出的咆哮，一次隱約的震動，警報隨之而起。

牢房被打破、囚犯開始群起騷動，一個個從他眼前經過衝往地牢出口。上層衛士動作也不慢，團團堵住出口，一一壓制企圖衝撞出去的囚犯。

原本的地牢守衛約莫凶多吉少，洛基並不為此多愁善感。

手指輕輕在牆面金網上滑動，將他真正的身影替代為兇惡囚犯站在空無一物的牢房內往外急躁張望的畫面。

這道困住他的金網有著與其他牢房同樣的基礎，卻增加一道僅僅針對他的設置，將他的魔力削減至最低。

洛基能在這個小小空間內使用幻術。也只有幻術能使用了，鑑於金網被奧丁親手加上魔力枷鎖，九界最強魔法師現在的魔力大概只有幼童等級。

但這並不代表牢籠由外側打不破。

只要金網一毀，他會立即恢復魔力，他能離開此處，去任何地方。

洛基等待。

憤怒的嘈亂愈來愈近，直到一個頭上有三對獸角、由石塊構成的山巨人站在牢門前。

對方一拳擊向金網，全身上下石塊的接縫處閃現火紅暗光。

於此同時——

自由的氣息透體而過。

幻術與金網一同消散，出現在山巨人面前的是與一般囚犯截然不同、明顯厚待優遇的布置與雙手背在身後，神色睥睨的阿斯嘉二王子。

被愚弄的山巨人嘶吼著往前跨步，洛基站立原地，妙爾尼爾已經跟著索爾的怒吼重重把山巨人砸飛。

「離我弟弟遠點！」

更多士兵從索爾身後湧入，焰紅石塊散在地面冒出白煙，妙爾尼爾沾上高熱飛回索爾手中。山巨人從地上爬起，身體被打碎一小部份，露出內部燒紅的顏色。

「熔岩巨人。」索爾甩甩手，「好吧，有點燙。」

「我可以自己處理。」洛基依然動也不動站在原地，下巴微抬，略不滿地說。

「你手上沒武器。」雷神的每一個步伐都具有難以忽視的重量趕，他手持妙爾尼爾前行，「母親會責怪我為什麼讓你受傷。」

山巨人揮動手臂往索爾衝去，四濺的岩漿不分敵我波及周遭，無論是囚犯與衛兵都在剎那間發出疼痛底咆哮。

「母親或許也會希望你能學會如何減少損傷。」洛基諷刺中帶點嘆息，話才結束，索爾一錘砸上冒著蒸氣覆滿冰霜的……現在只是普通的山巨人頭上，把對方砸成一堆碎石。

「啊哈！」索爾又是一拳揍向朝他撲過來的囚犯，用大大的笑朝站在沒有牢門的囚籠裡的洛基扔下一句。「謝啦，弟弟。」

「不用謝。」洛基輕聲說，轉身坐回床上的動作沒有發出一絲聲響。「我是為了自己。」

他無視囚籠外所有紛亂，蒼白手指來回撫摸純白的床單，動作反覆，毫無意義。

一個存在而沈默的影子。

 

=====

朋友幫我開了一個蘭博基尼的QQ群，冷CP必須團抱QAQ

群號704713108

我會在裡頭不定時打滾出沒大家來聊啊！


	3. Chapter 3

魔力滑過唇間的感覺柔軟又溫和，絲絲蔓延全身、充盈指尖。

洛基以幻術脫離地牢後隱身在自己的寢宮內。這兒平常便足夠幽靜，洛基有理由相信在他下獄以後他的寢宮自此處於封閉狀態，沒有誰會來。

他傾聽幻影所在，仍是充滿打鬥與嘶吼。

幻影在地牢，這還用廢話嗎？

如果以為他恢復魔力以後還乖乖待在那個沒有自由只有茫然的鬼地方，肯定只有傻子這麼想。

好吧，光那句『離我弟弟遠點』足夠證實索爾是真傻。

他講幾回他們不是兄弟了？索爾的腦袋永遠都不長記性。賣個乖降低戒心而已，索爾甚至還相信他會就這麼好心助人以後坐回床上等待牢門再度關上。

他繞著鋪整的大床走了半圈，忍住把這虛假宮殿砸爛的衝動。

假的，一切都是假的。奧丁還留著這個充滿虛偽欺騙的東西做什麼？要不是不想暴露自己位置，洛基幾乎要動手毀去自己落下彩虹橋至今才再度踏入的寢宮。

謊言之神的生命也是謊言，他對一手構築這天大笑話的神域感到無比噁心。

洛基停下腳步，環視他大得空盪的寢宮。

床上織進星河的被單、為了不讓他直接踩上地面的絨毯、鋪在桌面的桌巾，還有他身上每一件衣物都由神后親手紡織，帶入微小而綿長的魔力。

他想到弗麗嘉那天提起的、早已被他遺忘的漂亮精靈，他的丈夫。

洛基記憶裡仍有婚禮上精靈許諾的誓言。

美麗的瑟蘭督伊。他說他會愛我直至永生終結。

洛基很好奇。

他在九界被通緝，九界之外還有個更不愉快也不想見到的傢伙，暫時沒有一個能完全保證安危的場所。既然如此，回到起源之地又有何不可呢？

那是一個僅有他知道正確座標、安全的世界。

反正——

要哄幾個單純的精靈，對銀舌頭來說從來都不是問題。

 

綠光閃瞬即逝，寢宮內恢復寧靜一如最初。

地牢那道沈默的影子隨主人離開而淡去。

一槌把犯人砸進地板，索爾猛然轉頭。

牢房裡什麼也沒有。索爾咬牙，「洛基！」

地牢僅剩幾名還未束手就擒的囚犯被這聲咆哮震懾，隨後被輕易制服。

相當精采，洛基只可惜自己聽不到……實際上，他也沒有很想聽啦。

※

這個地方與他記憶中不太相同。

洛基在黑夜裡來到中土，他記憶中的大綠林。

印象中這是一座宏偉的森林。空氣流動、微風吹拂，月光透過夜晚的樹梢，抬首便可見微光閃耀。

但他現在站在森林裡，周遭一片漆黑。洛基可以肯定凡人的眼睛無論如何努力也看不到任何東西，這片森林簡直僅僅略遜空間縫隙的虛無，黑暗而窒悶。

他聽見許多動物發出的聲響。他看見無數的眼睛在窺探，小心翼翼底，或看或逃。

不會滅國了吧？洛基冷淡地想，同時也直覺地可惜，即使少去愛情的光環，他記憶中身為他丈夫的精靈依舊比阿薩神族任一位女神都還美麗，任憑那樣的美貌消逝而不物盡其用就是種浪費。

邁步。記憶指引方向，他曾在此生活數百年，知道目的地在何方。

一小段路程之后他跨過魔法河上那道小橋，他能感覺河水裡是自己設下的魔法，這與記憶一致。

空氣開始流動。

被踩踏出的林道偏離他記憶裡的方向，於是他大步跨離小徑繼續往前。

魔法河到精靈王大殿的距離半長不短，約莫四天路程。洛基用了幾次瞬移魔法，察覺到有股力量壓制他移動的長度。似乎在告訴進入幽暗密林的人必須在框架中、好好遵守森林的規矩。

他被壓抑了。但洛基對這力量不排斥，還有種飄渺的共鳴，這真微妙。

現在離精靈王大殿只剩半天，他決定剩下的路程都用步行。

絕對不是顧慮精靈眼力極佳警戒心又強、個個都百步穿楊，隨便瞬移可能會有無數飛箭往身上招呼，絕對不是。神被插幾箭還死不了，可也不會太愉快就是。

現在他被古老的橡樹包圍，遠方傳來微弱的號角聲。目視遠不可及之處，他能感覺有物體在林木間快速移動

極大機率是精靈，洛基沒有聽見任何聲響，純粹以魔法感知。他正在思考要用何種態度來面對他們。

精靈一生一世一伴侶，他應該沒有被精靈王離婚，還有大綠林領主的身份。

洛基踩上豐軟的雜草，頭頂上林葉空隙比越過魔法河前大了許多。月光透入，映在林葉上漫出綠光。

「巫師。」四、五名精靈自陰影中出現，溫柔的女聲由洛基後方靠近。「請走回小徑上。即使是巫師，在幽暗密林內偏離道路也可能會永遠走不出去。」

洛基注意到他們全都布甲輕裝，身負弓箭與雙刀，沒有明顯敵意。

「我沒要出去。」聳肩，朝四面八方延伸的樹海深處正確指向精靈王的大殿。一開口他赫然發覺精靈語聽起來是那麼陌生又熟悉，而自己竟然沒有忘卻。「我打算回家。」

「家？」女聲洛基聽著有點熟悉，對方幾個跨步轉到他面前，互相看清後女精靈只有滿臉訝異。

「閣下！」

是了，這個女精靈，他幾乎是看著她長大。若是正常情況，他應該要抱著無謂的多愁善感吐露懷念，但洛基什麼感覺也沒有。

除了唱作俱佳的演技，這完全難不倒他。

垂首斂眸，「我沒有其他詞語來形容那個地方，伊多拉。」

「很抱歉，我的隊員們是在您失蹤以後出生的所以沒有認出您來。」她比了比其他幾位精靈，仔細看，確實還略顯青澀，「大家一直以為您已遭到不測……陛下一定很高興您歸來。」

記得他離開時，這女孩才剛進入森林巡守隊中。現在已一身幹練，可以帶領其他精靈進行任務了。

洛基仔細打量眼前滿面笑容的女精靈。

沒有惡意、似乎也沒有收到任何關於他的命令，其他幾個一臉疑惑但是沒有任何戒備之意，看來他可以在這裡待上好一陣子。

「我也很高興還能回來。」他放柔了聲音說，能安全躲避的地方就是他現在最需要的。

「我送您回去，今天的大門守衛不認得您。」

「這裡變化真大，不是嗎？」洛基從善如流，他離開的時間不短，確實需要有人領他進入。若到了精靈王的大殿以後進不去，那可一點意義都沒有。

洛基走在前頭，上位者的姿態。一段路以後他問：「為何改成幽暗密林如此不祥的名字。」

伊多拉與她的小隊跟在洛基身後，那幾名不明洛基身份的精靈好奇底打量這位不曾見過的領主。

「死靈法師將阿蒙蘭斯墮落成多爾哥多。那裡已經不再是長滿青草的山丘，而是覆蓋黑暗魔法，充斥高牆與牢籠的陰森之地。」伊多拉說，提到黑暗掩不住嫌惡、議及他們的西爾凡之王又充滿崇敬，「我們佈下防線嚴密監視多爾哥多，雖然無法阻止黑暗侵襲幽暗密林，但請您放心，陛下的力量正逐漸覆蓋森林北部，邪惡無法進一步滋生。」

阿蒙蘭斯，覆滿翠綠藤蔓的都城，他的記憶裡有此存在，單單存在而已，不具備任何意義。

洛基對勢力此消彼長表達遺憾，他約莫也知道瑟蘭督伊縱然持有具備空間魔法的戒指，亦不曾到阿斯嘉一次的原因。

中土的黑暗沒一刻消停啊，大綠林……噢，現在改叫幽暗密林了，既不特別強盛、瑟蘭督伊手上更沒有精靈三戒將力量放大，一個有責任感國王對這樣的國家怎能放得下心出行。換做是洛基也不行，他最討厭有人搶他的東西，哪怕那東西微不足道。

可是現在的狀況是一個國家在和他搶東西？（瑟蘭督伊當然是他的，就算沒有任何感情也是他的。）

行，那把這個國家也搶過來吧。但他已經成為領主了……是不是該搶一枚戒指來好讓幽暗密林更強盛些？算了，精靈三戒處處受制於索倫那枚俗豔的金戒指，不如將至尊戒奪到手，他可以在中土君臨天下。

漫無邊際發散思維很能打發時間。

伊多拉跟在領主身後來到精靈王大殿那對嵌在山壁上沈重的巨門前。

洛基停下腳步，任她朝守衛解釋原委，大門內側的守衛轉身離去應該是要向國王通報。

洛基面無表情思考。他該用什麼表現面對他的丈夫？

深情款款、還是一貫戲謔？記憶裡瑟蘭督伊少有不給他人發言機會的時候，洛基會有時間好好說一個故事，來掩蓋多年後重回此處的理由。

一段低聲交談伊多拉與大門守衛相互點了點頭，她做了個請進的姿勢，「閣下，歡迎回家。」

「謝謝。」現下禮貌會是好選擇，洛基頷首，得到對方一個微笑。他維持著高傲姿態跨入西爾凡精靈的要塞、幽暗密林之王的大廳——

他曾經熟悉無比的地方。

 

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝

昨天我生日來不及更，那就當作今天的抖森生日賀吧！！


	4. Chapter 4

目前為止還算順利。

廢話。他連瑟蘭督伊的影子都還沒見到。

整座山體挖成的要塞廣袤深邃，道路蜿蜒漫長。

洛基站在王座之下，他抬頭看。王位上無人端坐，兩側的鹿角巨大猙獰。

精靈沒有腳步聲。

但接到守衛通報的瑟蘭督伊確實表達出難見的急切。

熟悉的修長背影立於平臺之上，他加快腳步，笑意熱切，「洛基。」

「哈囉，親愛的。」洛基慢騰騰挪轉身體，他已經準備好為百年之後的第一面給出一個完美表演。

他會不疾不徐又飽含歉意，充滿愛意同時滿懷思念。

洛基可擅長這個。

微微提高的語調已滾在舌尖，要在完全面對面的下一剎那出口。

一瞬間。

緊盯比記憶中更英俊的臉，挪不開眼。

他傾前。

僅僅一步，隨即斂住失態。

洛基相信沒有人可以看出他那一步無法自控，他甚至順勢邁了兩三步，停在瑟蘭督伊面前朝他張開雙臂，「好久不見，我是如此想念你……」

「我有無數心碎的猜測。」瑟蘭督伊顯而易見底一頓，斂起最初急切狂喜，淺淺笑著在洛基面前站定，「但是你回來了。」

沒有意料之中的擁抱，洛基輕觸精靈指尖，試探是否歲月造成疏離。

他們站得比旁人更近，比愛情仍在時更有距離。

瑟蘭督伊凝視洛基橄欖綠的眼睛。隨著不同的角度，偶爾綠中帶藍。他看得很仔細。

洛基很自然靠前，「除了你身邊，我還有哪裡可以去？」

瑟蘭督伊若有所思看起來像是遲疑，勾了勾，由手背緩緩而上，搭在洛基小臂的地方。

精靈總是碰觸含蓄，若有似無。舒服的溫度，從不冰冷，更不灼人。

「六百年對精靈也是漫長的夢境。」他輕聲說。憂傷如薄霧，細看之前便在壓抑間消融。「什麼困住你的腳步？」

洛基表情憂傷，忐忑低頭，話語時真時假。

「我無時無刻想回到你身邊，擔憂我深愛的丈夫將我遺忘。」握在手臂上的力道緊了緊。

換做過去其他，邪神只會昂起下巴絕不吝於表現傲慢強大，彷彿所有生物都不值得一顧。

落入空間隙縫後他面對一個活生生書寫弱肉強食的黑暗。

出身、血統，全不重要。

強大即生存、柔弱受踐踏。

就連虛張聲勢都比縮地顫抖活得久。

現在面對的種族不一樣。弱勢永遠能得到精靈的同情，這大概是自以為正義一方的噁心通病。

但洛基不介意在瑟蘭督伊面前表現出某些弱點。他過去是如何、現在總不好表現得態度前後差異太大。

於是他迅速再度抬頭，眸裡委屈而期望。「阿斯嘉發生了很多事……你會介意我不再是高貴的神族，只是奧丁從戰場上撿回家的敵方棄兒嗎？」

洛基沒有說他會離開，然後發誓有朝一日將帶著毀滅的怒火回歸，倘若精靈像那些自以為高尚的阿薩神族一樣對他極盡嘲諷。

「介意的是你自己。」瑟蘭督伊輕輕嘆息，「除了你，九大國度對我還不如路邊花朵值得注意。」

瑟蘭督伊看起來對九大國度興趣缺缺，只差沒將漠不關心寫在臉上。

但那是看起來。

笑得真誠然後反捅你一刀的人洛基這一兩年看得一點不少，他能活下來歸功於從不相信『看起來』的錯覺。

再前進一步他便能試探，繁星也會因陰雨蒙上黑暗。

「你身上發生了什麼事？」比洛基先一步動作，瑟蘭督伊放開手，上上下下仔仔細細看他一回，「告訴我。」

他不知該從何問起、僅僅只能問出這樣模稜兩可的問題。

「我很願意回答你。」洛基擺出一副乖巧模樣，右手滑過左手前刻仍被精靈碰觸的手臂。那兒好像乍然失去了溫度。

一步之遙。

洛基給出一個很簡單的故事。

奧丁要讓索爾繼承王位、奧丁要洛基輔佐索爾，於是不准洛基回到中土。但是後來索爾被流放，奧丁也在不久後倒下，洛基不得已成為暫代王位。索爾部下無視親手將永恆之杖交予他的神后的尊嚴，將索爾找回企圖奪取王位。

（——他們腦細胞數量大概不足夠辨明這是叛國行為，洛基說。）

奧丁清醒後看索爾一臉懺悔好像知道自己做錯，於是赦免索爾的流放之罪。為了不讓洛基威脅到索爾的繼承權，斷然把他關進牢裡。

（ ——這就是我倒楣的開始。一個冰霜巨人永遠不該以為自己有得到公平對待的機會，哪怕對方只是個除了血統純正以外一無是處的蠢貨，呵。）

瑟蘭督伊靜靜聽，無比專注。在洛基提到冰霜巨人得不到公平對待的機會時抬手細細撫過他眉邊耳畔的頭髮，收回手好像也僅僅是一種本能反應。

「他們不讓我走、也不讓我留。」視線慢慢由下往上。他垂首表演悲傷，漏去瑟蘭督伊緩緩收斂的表情。

他沈默，彷彿遠遠地在傾聽。 

像是某種沈重的事物壓倒了他，任陰冷的水流將他折成無枝之木。

洛基的聲音遙遠微弱，他竭盡全力才在模糊的聲響中辨識出語句。

「……因為這種愚蠢的理由被囚禁。我終於找到機會逃來找你。」

洛基抬頭看他。瑟蘭督伊在可以被窺見表情時壓下苦澀。

他試圖使自己麻木。

國王不能在子民面前表現出迷惘。

他嘗試微笑。

除了面無表情他擠不出丁點笑意。

瑟蘭督伊後撤幾步。

「你有我的庇護，任何時候。」停頓一會兒，再開口時語調緩慢，充滿力量感。「扭曲的真實與謊言無異，也許你需要一點獨處空間才能編織出更可信的說詞。」

曾有火焰星辰的雙眸平靜如水。

像個國王。

而他確實是。

微一擺手，王座之下守衛趨前時瑟蘭督伊已然退開。

守衛一左一右架住洛基手臂，他發出尖銳的笑聲。「你的庇護就是這樣？像奧丁一樣把我監禁？」

瑟蘭督伊有好一陣子沈默不語。

他們盯著彼此，洛基甚至要以為精靈已經看穿真相。

不過他可不懂示弱，挺胸為自己壯大氣勢，才聽瑟蘭督伊說：「你將有機會述說真相。不過今天，我已經聽夠了。」

洛基在備受限制的空間內攤手，「地牢可沒那麼容易關住我。」

「牢門？不，我不會給你這個。」瑟蘭督伊口吻溫和似乎在解釋，表情卻刺得洛基遍體生寒，「你需要安靜的空間釐清思緒。」

「雖然這麼說……你還是要把我扔進地牢，對吧？」

「深幽寂靜可以幫助思考。」他平靜解釋，「地點來說，是的。」

「等等！」猛然跨前，守衛僅制衡了他往前的幅度並未往後拉扯。反而是瑟蘭督伊隨著他前傾而更往後。

他一直緊盯著精靈的表情，與眼睛。

瑟蘭督伊不想與他有過多接觸，很明顯。

至少目前如此。

哪裡露了破綻？不，他不這麼以為。他可以再做些什麼……

灰藍色的眼睛看著他。

洛基以為會見到冷厲，可是他看到了憂傷。

困惑。

與孤寂。

像個被拋棄者。

洛基幾乎要說出抱歉。

——為什麼？他沒有做任何需要道歉的事。

他很快冷靜下來，發現瑟蘭督伊仍等著他繼續。

洛基嘴唇蠕動，吞下陰暗惡毒的話語，最終脫口蒼白的請求。

「至少……至少，不要黑暗。」

瑟蘭督伊說沒有牢門。守衛的態度也不粗暴。

西爾凡精靈會最直接反映國王的想法……洛基不知道該如何解釋。他相信自己會有一些休息時間。相對其他世界，這裡可以讓他安心。

「你有一切你想要的。包括自由。」瑟蘭督伊停頓一會兒，告訴他。

「你不信任我。」洛基訝異於自己的聲音如此蒼白。

一點也不振振有詞。

如此無力。

「我接受你思索後的『真相』。」他緩緩說，聲音幾若未聞。

「為什麼你不現在相信呢？」洛基確實說出了實情。

自己詮釋過後的真實。

他略過某幾個小小的部分，那些於他而言痛苦萬分的掙扎生存，野心、與屈辱。

「我確實……相信於我最重要的一部份。」瑟蘭督伊揮手讓守衛放開洛基，背過身去面對王座，洛基看不見他的表情，「但我仍想明白『為什麼』。」

洛基在原地仍站了一會兒，直到他發現瑟蘭督伊再也沒將視線移向他。

「好吧。」他或許是頭一次注意到精靈可以如此拒人於千里之外。「我的『房間』在哪？」

洛基被帶往最深幽的洞穴，走過的每一條道路都有小而微弱的光芒從腳邊往前延伸，通往目的地。

記憶裡前往地牢的道路本非如此，洛基突然明白是他說的那一句不要黑暗所致。

精靈從不苛待囚犯，會讓他們毫不留情的只有與魔苟斯一樣自願墮落的黑暗生物。在這裡，最深最黑暗的牢房也不會像半獸人的洞穴一樣潮濕骯髒，而是乾淨清潔，帶著樹木的溫度。堅硬的牢門上掛了一盞燈，燈火隨流通的空氣微微搖晃。

小小的光亮不足以照亮整間地牢，洛基在火光陰翳中坐下。


	5. Chapter 5

他確實擁有自由來去的權利。

牢門未鎖、門外無看守。

覆蓋於幽暗密林的魔力在這座宮殿裡感覺更加強烈。洛基沒有費力去與之對抗，踏入宮殿一瞬間他便知道魔力源自何方。

那是瑟蘭督伊的力量，森林接受精靈的魔力與之共同對抗黑暗。

他同時也感受到瑟蘭督伊力有未逮。幽暗密林是中土最大的森林，沒有任何一名精靈可以將其完全籠罩在自己的魔力之下。

「閣下。」熟悉的聲音在半掩的牢門外響起。

洛基自沈思中抬頭，「加里安。」

褐髮精靈身後是一片漆黑，不知何時道路上的微光已被撚熄，只餘牢門上那一撮小火苗。

「您需要什麼請告訴我。」

「我需要？」洛基失笑，滿懷惡意的那種，「瑟蘭督伊把我扔到這裡，然後派他的宮廷總管來關心。這證明什麼？慷慨？」

洛基不等對方回答逕自說下去，反正對話又不是一來一往才會成立。他可是謊言之神、巧舌之人，唱一場發洩的獨腳戲又怎麼會成問題。

「我知道，我知道。你在怪我離開太久。我不回來他可以到阿斯嘉找我，為什麼不？因為你們的王偉大無私，怎麼會因為一點私事離開他的王國呢？」

「這些問題您可以從陛下那兒得到解答。」

「忠心耿耿。」起身一跨步走出陰影，雙手背在身後，克制手指想扭斷某人脖子的念頭。

不行，他得忍耐。

生活在此的精靈絕對是瑟蘭督伊的逆鱗，現在還不到他恣意妄為的時候。

洛基又在狹窄的監牢內走了幾步，「說我擁有自由，卻對我處處設限。」

「陛下說您需要思考。」加里安按照國王的原話說。

「思考。我恨這種命令的語氣。說得我好像跟索爾一樣只用肌肉把頭骨內部塞滿。」洛基背對加里安，他站在牢籠的邊緣，修長手指放上山壁突起的樹根。

那被精靈打磨得光滑，一點也不扎手。先是樹根上出現手指形狀的凹陷、然後發出被巨力擠壓的破碎聲。

力量依舊被世界的規則壓抑，洛基隨意甩開手中沾黏的木屑，這一點都不出乎他意料。

比起測試世界規則，他這麼做更像避免自己忍不住伸手扭斷加里安脆弱的脖子。或許武力上他被削弱得敵不過精靈菁英，但對付加里安這樣的侍從從來不是問題。

「他是我的丈夫，但這六百年間他卻從未想要尋找我。」

加里安不知如何回答，在王國中他們從不議論王的私事。

可加里安為他的國王感到難過。

這是國王為了保護他們而捨棄的嗎？領主閣下失蹤的六百年來，國王從未有一刻背離職責。

灰色山脈的火龍史矛戈摧毀伊斯加，陛下對人類盟友伸出援手；剛達巴山的矮人被消滅後建立監視半獸人的防線。邪惡猖獗，死靈法師將他們摯愛的大綠林污染成幽暗密林，陛下的魔力與森林結合，不讓黑暗侵襲精靈的居處。

但陛下並沒有因為這樣獲得喘息。

安格馬巫王出現，毀滅登丹人的王國。

人類盟友每被消滅，只代表陛下的負擔更形沈重。

如果這是必須要失去的，加里安寧願瑟蘭督伊不對任何同盟伸出援手，那不值得他的國王失去任何事。

然而加里安沒有資格對於國王的決定多作置喙。

他甚至不能為國王辯解，僅能無力地回答：「如果您沒有想要任何東西……」

「酒。」洛基不耐煩似地擺手，「烈酒。」

「知道了。」

加里安送上酒與酒杯時洛基背對牢門看似平靜。但他瞧見山壁上雜亂深刻的指痕。

他無聲退開。

洛基什麼也沒聽到。或許是他太過沈浸在自己的思緒中也或許是這個環境真的毫無聲響，許久以後他才有了些許移動。

彎身拾起托盤上的琉璃瓶湊近鼻尖，柔和的煙燻橡木味道，不是劣質酒。

洛基又擺了回去。

他僅僅是在試探精靈的態度，沒有喝的打算。

安靜。

他其實不想獨處。

金宮的牢房明亮得毫無隱私卻讓他足以保持清醒，這代表他仍保有理智和尊嚴。

這裡什麼都沒有。

沒有囚犯、沒有衛兵。他不需要隨時隨地抬高下巴擔心被看輕，這裡只有令人胡思亂想的昏暗。

他不想在黑暗中入睡，那會有一些不好的後果。

一旦睡著掉落空間縫隙的記憶就會變成夢魘卷土重來。

——他在黑暗中下跌。

他看不到自己，只能感覺身體被撕扯、骨骼扭曲斷裂。

不不不不要再一次——

他被灼燒。

鮮血灌滿他的肺，把尖叫掐在喉嚨裡。

他無法呼吸。

不。他是神，他不像凡人一樣需要空氣。

可他是那麼痛苦。他撕扯著自己的喉嚨，徒勞地想汲取一絲空氣。

他發出比瀕死之人還要尖銳的喊叫。

「洛基。」

有誰在叫他。不是那個一直說著『不。』的否定的聲音。

他翻滾掙扎著想看清是誰，然後他的肩膀被釘穿在地。

幻覺。

這裡除了否定，有誰會呼喚他的名。

他開始顫抖，把自己蜷縮成一團。

冰冷。絕望。虛無。

最終被撕成碎片。

 

……淡淡的松木氣味。

順著背脊拍撫的力道很輕。弗麗嘉？

洛基抓住了什麼柔和的溫度……或者是被抱著，他想，慢慢地放鬆下來。

這是夢。

他願意在這片安寧裡被碎成塵埃。

 

＝＝＝＝  
短更一下


	6. Chapter 6

瑟蘭督伊不確定何時感覺到那份不屬於自己的疼痛。

他很疼。

從見到洛基開始，從聽見那些真假摻雜的話語開始。

從他明白愛已失去開始。

有什麼在割裂他的心，緩慢而鈍痛。

所以當那份劇烈又尖銳的刺痛襲來瑟蘭督伊以為心碎而死就是這樣，短暫摧折身體，接著將不流血的死亡作為贈禮贈予伊露維塔的首生子女。

他的選擇，他必承受。

爾後瑟蘭督伊在疼痛難當之際感覺到沒來由的恐懼才發現疼痛不是他的，是他體內屬於洛基的魔力在與原主共鳴。即便那麼多年後那道魔力幾與他融為一體，也抑止不了強烈的魔力共鳴。

洛基的魔力在震動，在他身體裡，瑟蘭督伊甚至可以感覺那一點一點循序漸進的崩潰。

疼痛——並非實質的——逼得他不得不去明白牢房內到底發生什麼事。

加里安站在牢門口一臉茫然直到他的國王趕到。

洛基在空無一物的地面上掙扎。在與看不見的夢魘鬥爭。

「洛基。」他緩緩接近，低聲喚。

洛基的反應更加劇烈。他好似想從夢中掙脫，用力往聲音來源的方向而去，力道像是不拼盡全力他便再無生機。

瑟蘭督伊閃過毫無章法的攻擊，從空隙中扣住洛基肩關節猛力按下死死將他上身釘在地面。

在洛基瘋狂的掙扎下幾乎要被掙脫。

「陛下……」

「別靠近。」制止想上前幫忙的加里安，他加大力道，洛基又撲騰了一會兒才慢慢安靜下來。

……開始顫抖。

彷彿知道箝制的力量消失，洛基蜷成一團企圖保護自己，無助又脆弱。

思索一會兒瑟蘭督伊才又伸出手，輕輕拍撫洛基後背。

洛基顫著，但沒有反抗。

在洛基身旁坐下，安撫的動作緩慢而溫柔。

心因共鳴而抽痛，隨著顫抖漸緩，疼痛一絲絲抽離。

瑟蘭督伊讓洛基枕在腿上。洛基沒有反抗這個動作，只是指尖抽了抽，揪住他暗銀色的長袍下擺。

瑟蘭督伊揮手讓加里安離開，幅度很小。

他不知道自己該做出什麼表情，幸好現在能看到他表情的人只有洛基，而洛基正不安穩地睡著。

讓他留，僅僅是洛基需要庇護，無關愛與不愛。

不想見他，是因為忍受不了聽見每一句愛與思念都是謊言。

瑟蘭督伊能感受到洛基心中滿懷戒備，卻不知道是疼痛逼得他崩潰還是絕望逼得他瘋狂。

他只是想知道為什麼——

為什麼你變得如此？

為什麼你將愛情遺忘？

如果能有機會挽回……

 

瑟蘭督伊在一點兒也不符合他身份的地牢裡坐了很久。

久到加里安在遠處徘徊無數次。

他沒有讓其他精靈靠近。

瑟蘭督伊知道洛基熟睡是什麼樣子。

至少……至少不是像現在這樣抓住他衣擺，有些微聲響都會瑟縮顫動，滿臉疲憊的神色。

當他試圖移開手不久，裸露在外的肌膚會隱隱刺痛。由洛基身體輻射而出一股無法自控的魔力在暴動、失控，扭曲空間。

但那幾欲揭起的暴動會在他指尖再度撫摸過洛基肩頭慢慢平息。

洛基睡了很久。

對精靈而言太久了些，卻又短得無法彌補六百年來的寂寞。

 

……他被清冷的雪松包圍。

和宇宙裡毫無憑依、連血液都要結凍的冰寒不一樣。

很安定。很沉穩。

手裡抓住了什麼，彷彿落錨在安全之地，不再飄盪。

寂靜無聲。

眼前的世界由模糊逐漸清晰。

一片黑暗，洛基差點以為自己又回到空間縫隙那漫長的漂流中。

阻止他開始歇斯底里的是劃過眼前輕柔落在頰邊的手，修長白晰，在黑暗裡發出淺淺微光。

他枕在溫熱——同時又充滿彈性——的物體上，還被充滿淡淡松香的織物包裹住。說實話，蜷縮的姿勢讓他躺得有點彆扭，但莫名地安心。

空間縫隙不會有如此舒服的溫度、金宮的地牢也不會光線如此柔和。

或許難得的沈睡讓洛基完全失去警覺心，他費了好一會兒才迷迷糊糊認知自己身處幽暗密林的地牢。最初點在牢門上那盞燈早已熄滅，黑暗無邊無際蔓延。

但他非常靠近光源。

那就像薄霧裡的朦朧燈火平定恐懼，一會兒又緩緩淡去。

「別。」他捉住在耳邊輕輕順著頭髮的手壓在臉上含糊地說，「我討厭黑暗。」

瑟蘭督伊本要收斂的魔力就著這一句話暫時停下。

「燈滅了。」熄了很久，只是瑟蘭督伊並不在意處於黑暗。他低聲說，「我叫加里安來點上。」

「……不需要。」指尖一彈，火苗燃起，牢房再度充滿微弱暈黃的光線。洛基意識自己枕在瑟蘭督伊腿上，可他無意起身。

這兒很舒適。

暖洋洋的，安逸又放鬆。

沒有宇宙空間那些虎視眈眈等著你失敗的敵人，也沒有奧丁失望的眼神與索爾迷途知返的期盼。

洛基懶懶地躺在這裡，身上蓋著瑟蘭督伊的外袍。輕柔撫摸就像最細軟的絨毛拂在身上一樣舒服，莫名熟悉，彷彿他記憶中經歷過無數次的日常生活不僅僅只是種空泛的印象。

至於被扔進牢裡這個部分，目前洛基對這可是經驗豐富，印象深刻毋須回憶。

「你通常都這麼頻繁想起你的囚犯？這可真沒有喘息的時間。」他翻身仰躺，由下上望，在寬大的織物下伸展四肢。「我睡了多久？」

對此問題瑟蘭督伊微微抬起頭往沒有真正發揮作用的牢門外看，雙手停下安撫的動作沈默抽開。

加里安自燈光照射的範圍外靠近牢門邊，低聲回答：「現在即將正午，陛下。」

洛基看著瑟蘭督伊的視線又從加里安那方移到自己身上。

精靈啊。

世故老練，總是擺出看透一切的滄桑模樣，骨子裡卻有種難以描述的天真。

瑟蘭督伊仍相信他，所以才會與他這麼靠近，毫不設防，甚至讓一部份的行動受制。

洛基沒忽略自己枕在不久前才把他扔進牢裡的精靈國王腿上。

名義上的丈夫把他扔進牢裡。好的，這不能怪洛基小心眼又記仇揪著這幾個字不放。才睡了一覺呢，他就算想寬宏大量忘記，魔法師的記憶力也絕對不糟糕、更不健忘。

「聽起來我並沒有睡上足以驚動國王陛下的幾天幾夜，還讓你特意到地牢裡探望我，想必是要延續之前的話題。」

洛基滿臉真誠對精靈國王說，瑟蘭督伊回他一個面無表情。

……這就是洛基回到幽暗密林以來看最多的表情；相對的瑟蘭督伊也真能在洛基誠懇又充滿遺憾的態度再加上優雅底胡說八道下面無表情毫不動搖。

「很遺憾我尚未思考出如何解釋你想要的真相。這很困難，你不是想要我把六百年來發生什麼事都講得仔仔細細對吧，國王可沒有時間聽那麼鉅細靡遺的描述。」

瑟蘭督伊緩緩眨眼。

洛基大概可以辨識出這是『請繼續』的意思。

「沒有六百年，在阿斯嘉只經過一百多年。兩邊世界的時間流逝速度不一樣，我一直以來都忽略了這點直到你說出六百年這個數字。」

漂亮的眼睛張大了一些。

「我喜歡你有反應的樣子，很真實。」面無表情的瑟蘭督伊像個精美的藝術品，毫不生動。這模樣美多了，洛基想，「你美得比我所知的一切都還要虛幻，尤其是沈默時。說點什麼？」

於是瑟蘭督伊說了這一句，「加里安，幫領主準備食物。」

「好吧，你似乎不想和我說話。」洛基聳肩，捲著瑟蘭督伊的外袍坐起，雙手掩於其下緩慢屈伸。

他的魔力正以穩定的速度恢復，比想像更快。

因為這是一個『接受他』的領域？瑟蘭督伊可以被他捉出的破綻太多了。洛基誠心建議，瑟蘭督伊最好再多點戒心，一個國王最好誰都不要相信。

「夢魘盤據在此處徘徊。」右手食指點了點洛基心口，「你害怕失去。」此時瑟蘭督伊真正意義上對洛基說話，直白掀開他的瘡疤。

語調溫柔。

僅僅語調。

洛基笑，大大的笑容充滿譏諷嘲弄，「我還有什麼可失去？」

當你發現自己被欺騙了大半的生命、發現一切都是虛構的以後？

「黑暗不能奪走任何東西……」瑟蘭督伊直視他，彷彿看透所有，「或者奪走一切。」

「精靈說話素來富有哲理。」輕巧拉開織物上令人眷戀的溫度，「——何不試試遵從別人的道理呢？」

 

瑟蘭督伊一瞬間沒有意識到洛基想做什麼，他對他並不設防。

直到他感覺一股魔力從心口猝然灌入——

『臣服於我。』

聲音直接在腦海裡響起。

瑟蘭督伊看著洛基，那不是他所熟悉的表情。

洛基在笑，冷靜而瘋狂。神態睥睨，將在他眼前的所有視為卑微之物。

『你對我絕不存疑、全心信任。』

魔力絞緊他心口，正在洗去什麼、加強些什麼。

『你會對我言聽計從。』

洛基看到瑟蘭督伊從按在胸口的手抬頭望向他，茫然不知所措。

好吧，他當初知道自己是養子時差不多就是這個表情。真高興瑟蘭督伊與他有共鳴，他其實不介意瑟蘭督伊低下頭哭一哭。

瑟蘭督伊確實垂下了頭顱。

長長睫毛掩去他的眼眸，掩不住顫抖。

洛基不覺得可惜，控制完成那片刻全黑的眼球他沒興趣看，這約莫是他願意留給精靈國王的一絲尊嚴。

是的，他在玷污眼前這個精靈對他的感情，那又如何？

不能為他所用的東西等於毫無價值。

 

彷彿有重錘敲擊。

魔法每每流過，他的頭便感到一次猶如大鐘撞擊的鈍痛。

還有心。每一句在腦海裡迴響的命令都像拉緊的荊棘，刺得他鮮血淋漓。

他眼眶酸澀，有什麼正在分崩離析。寒冷在逼近。

瑟蘭督伊用力甩開洛基。精靈一動作那速度就再也難以企及。

反射性單手往後撐住身體時瑟蘭督伊已經一躍而起，冰灰色的眼睛瞪過來，燃著痛楚與怒火。

冰灰是個很淡的顏色，擺在瞳孔上令人望而生畏。

肅殺。

霸道。

這讓精靈國王的容貌完全沒有柔和之處，還帶著一股狠勁。

「怎麼可能？」心靈控制無效？他明明直觸了對方心口！

「你忘了一件事。」瑟蘭督伊一把扯起企圖站起來的洛基。

洛基可沒傻到不反抗一個憤怒的精靈。他站直身體瞬間側滑，手肘狠狠擊向瑟蘭督伊肋骨。

但他低估了精靈的反應能力，即使是在這麼狹窄的空間。

瑟蘭督伊一個退步閃開，洛基匕首跟著揮出卻被扣住手腕扭掉匕首雙手都被扣在身後動彈不得半壓在牆上。

「你誓言的一部份讓我『不要那麼相信』謊言之神。」瑟蘭督伊一手按在洛基肩頭。魔法無法生效，卻混亂了他的思考、削弱他的自制。他頭很疼。「你的指令與其違背。」

「我想起來了，真是可惜……噢！」洛基痛叫一聲。他的手沒被折斷，但是可以感覺精靈的手指完完全全陷入肩頭。

操。這力量和索爾有得拼。

他可真把瑟蘭督伊惹怒了，哈？

「呼，那你的呢？這姿勢可一點都看不出來你愛我。」

「你最好記住，精靈的誓言……」過速的心跳。耳朵在轟鳴。

瑟蘭督伊改扣住洛基後頸，往後一拉——

直直把洛基砸進牆面。

「永、恆、不、變！」

操他媽的最好這叫永恆不變！

在心裡咒罵，洛基眼前金星亂冒只聽見瑟蘭督伊怒吼：「拿繩子來！」

 

洛基回過神來已被五花大綁。

環顧四周，還是在牢裡，地點沒有改變。

國王親自動手綁他，非常榮幸。最好區區的繩子能綁住一個神，愚蠢的精靈。

瑟蘭督伊在牢門旁用力按住胸口一臉痛苦，彷彿剛才只是最後爆發的反抗。

身體顫抖無法自控，他只能扯著牢門不讓自己跪倒。

「陛下，我立刻去傳喚醫者！」加里安站在牢門外欲入而不得進，神色焦急。

「不，」他喘息，「不要驚動其他……」

洛基挑了挑眉，訝異於對方虛弱的程度。

或許他無法控制瑟蘭督伊，但魔法還是能造成某種程度的混亂？否則這個由理智控制一切的種族從不會有像現在無法自控的時候。

有趣的發現。

瑟蘭督伊揮走了加里安，屈著身體，長髮凌亂披散。

洛基看不清楚他的臉，只聽見斷斷續續的沈重呼吸。

一切恢復如常耗費不少時間。洛基安靜等待，直到對方搖晃著直起身體，拉開牢門跨出去。

「等等。」

瑟蘭督伊轉頭看他。痛苦已隱逸，只餘憂傷在磨滅精靈的光芒。

「我能到任何地方，是嗎？」洛基問，裝得乖巧無害。

長睫陰影落在瑟蘭督伊眼下，萬分疲憊。

如果印象沒錯洛基記得自己才是被痛毆的那個，精靈卻是一副被狠狠傷了心的模樣。

「……當然，如果你能。」漫長沈默之後，回答低得幾不可聞。

洛基笑得開懷。

如此不知變通、愚蠢又癡情的種族，恪守著承諾與誓言。

他目送精靈國王遠去的背影，輕聲說。

「我親愛的，晚點見。」


	7. Chapter 7

※

洛基躺在地面在思考，國王的衣物被他墊在身下。

放緩速度重新調整方向確保計畫成功很有必要。

以及試探底線，沒錯。

他的魔法對瑟蘭督伊沒有效果，至少不是他預期的效果。

因為誓言。這是部分原因，洛基猜測，還有一部份是精靈自身的反抗。如果再將瑟蘭督伊體內存有他魔力、以及這道魔力與誓言交互作用以後的變量考慮進去……

魔力融合難以分開辨識，誓言本身又加固於雙方靈魂之上，僅憑這兩道枷鎖已足夠讓他的魔力將瑟蘭督伊認定為他自身的靈魂碎片。

還有一句他一直以為是形容詞的話。

精靈的理智操控一切。

所有的一切。

於是精靈本能反抗任何要強制違背其意願的行為。

他都忘了記憶裡有這一回事：精靈受到強迫會放棄肉體，回歸曼督斯的殿堂。按照伊露維塔給予精靈的種族特性，心靈控制成功那一瞬間瑟蘭督伊會死亡。

不管是心靈控制失敗或者瑟蘭督伊沒死，其後他有如此劇烈的反應，大約可以歸因於以上幾點。

因與果。哪個是因哪個是果不太重要。

重要的是他知道能做什麼與不能做什麼、有什麼是做了以後徒勞無功。

釐清來龍去脈後洛基心裡不存在任何悔意。

瑟蘭督伊，他的丈夫。於他而言就是記憶裡的一頁資訊，暫時歸類在『有利用價值』一欄，還可以加註『部分身體接觸很舒服』。

聽起來無情而且有點色情？沒辦法，當前精靈對他的意義就這麼多。

扭了扭手，繩結紋絲不動。

他試圖用蠻力扯開，但精靈製作的繩子細長柔軟，泛著灰色的光澤而且異常牢固。

噢他忘了。

精靈是血液裡流淌魔法的生物。中土精靈的魔法向來落實生活中，食物、器皿、武器還有織品，當然繩子也是。

恐怕在有誰來幫他解開前他必須一直保持這個倒在地面的頹廢樣。

瑟蘭督伊用差點扭斷他手的力道綁了他的手肘手腕與腳踝，準確卡在關節上。加里安還怕國王捆得不夠牢固，又回頭在繩結上多繞了幾圈。

肯定是因為私人恩怨，那個小混蛋。

洛基也知道差那麼一些些他就要落得被幽暗密林精靈獵殺的下場，倘若他們偉大的國王失去永恆。

如果加里安知道那短暫的交鋒對瑟蘭督伊有多兇險，報復大概不會這麼輕微。

蠕動著翻身，從左邊翻到右邊。雙手被壓在身體下的感覺一點都不好，但現在他想換姿勢也只能循序漸進。

洛基指尖抽了抽，身體被困不代表魔法被封鎖，變形術他得心應手甚至不需要任何手勢與咒語。

金光閃過，原地出現條長約一公尺的綠蛇。

蛇能輕易掙脫繩結……洛基本來是這麼想的但是他太小看精靈無處不在的魔法。

那繩子跟著變形魔法一起縮小然後本來繩子在他身體上繞了幾圈現在就在蛇身上繞了幾圈，精靈的繩子絕不無故脫落！

洛基扭動、翻滾，無論是盤成各種形狀或往前滑行，繩子都在原處堅定不移。

翻滾幾回洛基蜷成一團把自己縮在瑟蘭督伊的外袍中休息。蛇形比人類外表舒服多了。繩子有點造成阻礙，但行動沒有大問題。

洛基懶懶地想，看樣子若沒人來解開，這繩子就要和他長久糾纏了。

好吧。誰製造的問題，誰來解決。

洛基繼續窩了一會兒，他真喜歡這衣服上的味道，很安穩，可惜變化後他帶不動這個。

至少他知道這是誰的味道。

瑟蘭督伊，這個精靈王國的磐石與支柱。

在此之前洛基厭惡記憶裡愛得毫無尊嚴的自己，權力地位不過是婚姻帶來的施捨，所以他一丁點都沒有重拾感情的意圖。

不過他終究來了，無論什麼理由。

感覺全無的情況下洛基並不討厭與瑟蘭督伊有所接觸。

在一個相對安穩的地方，與一個絕對不會危及自身性命的統治者打交道？那可太輕鬆了。

把頭埋在衣物下，洛基絞緊整件外袍好一陣子才依依不捨底放開。

他開始扭動長長的蛇身往目的地而去。

 

國王的寢室由一個小小的露台作為對外開口，一道隱密的階梯連結山腰上某個被參天巨木重重包圍的山坳。安全隱密，最外有守衛巡視，並且被劃歸為國王的私領域，不會有任何精靈闖入。

瑟蘭督伊不想露面時常會待在那兒。

現下他確實不能出現在他的子民面前。任何精靈只要看一眼，就足夠發現坐在樹下的國王蒼白得毫無血色，模樣筋疲力竭。

「動物騷動的樣子彷彿災難即將來臨。」伊多拉帶著自己小隊的隊員從森林中離開回到精靈王大殿那沈重的大門前，皺著眉問從門內走出的近衛隊長費倫，「蛇與老鼠成群離開洞穴，在正中午。你覺得我們是否該向國王稟報？」

「加里安說國王不想被打擾。」費倫如實複述。

眨眨眼，伊多拉滿臉疑惑，「但是有這麼多奇怪現象？」

「好像是國王與領主起了爭執。」聽到的是如此，不過加里安明顯不想多說。費倫看得出來的只有加里安因此不太高興。

「激烈到讓國王的魔力影響整個森林？他們一定吵得很凶。可以想像，六百年沒有消息嘛。」

費倫責難地看伊多拉一眼，顯然不喜歡有精靈議論國王的私事。

他最終還是為瑟蘭督伊辯白，「這點時間還不足以讓國王動怒。」

「我覺得一百年沒消息就夠受的了。」年輕的女精靈聳肩，「所以我該告訴其他小隊什麼事也沒有嗎？」

「陛下說『沒事』。」加里安從門內走出。他現在心情很不好，原因卻不能告訴任何人。確實國王只需要些時間就能平復劇烈波動的魔力，但如果可以，加里安希望連波動的機會都不要有。

他希望敬愛的國王高興愉悅，絕不該是這種傷心刺痛的負面情緒。所以加里安氣得連瑟蘭督伊較早之前命他為洛基準備食物的命令都不聽了。

國王還難受著，領主吃什麼吃！反正餓個幾頓也不會死！

「呃……就這樣？」伊多拉看加里安的一臉不高興，感覺事態似乎沒有這麼輕描淡寫。

加里安還沒說話，費倫一句便把伊多拉剩下的問題堵了回去，「如果國王只說這些那我們也只需要知道這些。」

「好的。」乖巧點頭，伊多拉又帶著小隊隊員會到森林中巡邏。

「……需要幫忙嗎？」停頓一會兒費倫才問。他從瑟蘭督伊還是個王子便跟在瑟蘭督伊身邊，很清楚瑟蘭督伊處理事情的態度。

公事嚴重看待、私事輕描淡寫。

與領主的摩擦是私事、爭吵到魔力不穩影響到整座森林是公事。

那想必不是普通的爭吵。但親族以外誰也無權力越界管到其他精靈的婚姻中去，隨意評論或企圖介入都是相當嚴重的侮辱。

既然國王透露出於公的部分並無大礙，費倫也不會有更多疑惑，他只擔心國王是否勉強自己。

有些事並不需要瑟蘭督伊一力承擔。

「國王只需要時間休息平穩魔力。」加里安嘆口氣，說：「和樹木說說話，安撫一下。這片森林很大。」

「知道了。」費倫點頭。

直到傍晚瑟蘭督伊才從短暫的回復中睜開眼。

他沒有花費多少時間奪回身體完全的掌控權，佈滿森林的魔力卻沒有那麼快平復。

魔力與森林結合本就非一件易事，更別說那瞬間劇烈的波動引起的驚惶如水面漣漪，愈擴愈大。

他與樹木談話。他與生物交流。安撫它們、並請求它們將平穩無事的消息散出。

幽暗密林太大了。

無論是安撫整座森林或是自己的心都讓他疲憊萬分。

他緩緩站起身——比平常更緩慢——走上階梯，看到掛在欄杆上那條盯著他看、身上被打了好幾個繩結的綠蛇，雙手扶著露台邊緣長長嘆了口氣。

那表情苦澀又茫然。

洛基可以想像。

當發現一切都是虛妄；當發現所有愛都是謊言。

他確實曾經歷，心頭每一處都像被針尖撕裂、潰爛、流出腐朽的血。

洛基突然不敢看那美麗卻悲傷的容顏。

那不是他的錯，不是。

洛基轉頭的一小段時間他感覺有隻手輕輕抽開繩結，灰色的細繩掉在露台上。然後瑟蘭督伊一句話也沒說，走入寢室。

他有點愧疚。

洛基很快把這莫名愧疚從心頭逐出，滑下露台瞬間他變回人形跟著瑟蘭督伊腳步跨入寢室。

六百年沒有讓國王寢室的格局改變太多。靠著露台的那面牆多了一個半橢圓的高腳台，上頭擺了一些飲料與點心，躺椅與長矮桌仍擱在床旁邊幾步的地方。

精靈國王在高腳台前拿起水晶壺幫自己倒了些什麼。

洛基從顏色來猜，大概是酒。

以中午的情形，現在瑟蘭督伊沒有拿起長刀往他脖子上劃就是件好事，他不奢求對方會為自己倒酒。

「你看起來很疲憊。」洛基靠近，態度誠懇，「我能幫你，像過去一樣。」

瑟蘭督伊啜了口酒，動作慢得讓人心慌。

但洛基很有等待的耐性。只要瑟蘭督伊不露出那種他不知道該如何形容的表情……不要求，僅僅包容，與等待。

弗麗嘉也是這麼地看他。這讓他覺得自己做錯事、傷了某個很重要的對象的心。

該死，他離開前沒有向弗麗嘉道歉。

所以他現在應該道歉嗎？萬一瑟蘭督伊又那樣看他？

還好瑟蘭督伊沒有那麼做。

望過來的表情冷靜而理智，純粹底打量。

「我該相信一個試圖控制我、奪取我的王國的人？」

「你清楚因為誓言我什麼也做不了。我保證不會再那麼做了，不僅浪費力氣還要被揍。我們都不好受。」洛基擺手。「我需要一個棲身之所。」

誠實對謊言之神挺有難度，然而對精靈最好開誠公布說出需求。「我傷害不了你，我很瞭解你國家政治運作的方式。我還可以疏導你的魔力，誰比我更適合輔佐你？」

瑟蘭督伊沒有說話。

「我可以對你完全坦誠。反正你總是神奇地知道我何時在話語裡混雜謊言。」

「確實。」慢慢地他搭了這麼一句。

「我也能給你關於過去一百多年發生什麼事的真相——其實真正有事的也就這一兩年，但別逼我說，因為回想很不愉快。」

點點頭，瑟蘭督伊放下酒杯，只問了這句：「回答我，你現在對我有什麼感覺？」

最重要的問題。

洛基的表情像是被甩了一耳光，他有一種自己正在做的事大錯特錯的感覺。本能告訴洛基他應該撒謊，他並不真的看眼前的精靈傷心會感到愉快。

可瑟蘭督伊看著他，要求一個真相。

「……什麼感覺也沒有，抱歉。我對你的愛已經過去。」

瑟蘭督伊深吸口氣。

他不再愛我。

但他需要我。

瑟蘭督伊從沒有一刻深深體會單方面被背叛的誓言能帶來多少疼痛。

「我明白了。」他聽見自己的聲音流暢而平靜，沒有停頓更沒有顫音。

也許有一點苦澀，他想。

他會遵從誓言。

他仍然愛他。

但愛無法強求。


	8. Chapter 8

瑟蘭督伊的承諾沒有半分折扣。

他太高傲，高傲得不屑毀約。

洛基享有與六百年前大致相同的一切。

『大致相同』，感覺微妙。他們現在就像一對討論好要讓彼此冷靜而分居的夫妻……修正，不是『像』，他們確實是。

瑟蘭督伊騎著馬，輕裝便衣，武器別在腰間，不疾不徐巡視著森林。

他們現在橫貫幽暗密林的舊林路附近，距離森林邊緣約莫有半天距離。

洛基就在瑟蘭督伊身邊與他並駕。國王伴侶應有的權利，理所當然。

打從那天的爭執過後……洛基知道這描述有點輕描淡寫，總之，那天過後他身為國王伴侶擁有的一切確實恢復了，只除去與國王同床共枕這個部分。

說真的，洛基完全不介意這部分也恢復成與過去一樣，畢竟他的丈夫確實美得驚人。

可惜瑟蘭督伊似乎沒半點和他相似的想法，永遠都擺出一副公事公辦的表情。這次的巡邏也是，瑟蘭督伊輕飄飄扔下一句「我不需要搞不清楚狀況的攝政」，洛基再不想，也得任勞任怨跟著一起出門。

想活著必須先證明自己有價值，洛基不討厭這一點。掉下彩虹橋後他太習慣這樣的生存手段，他能做得很好。

何況精靈從來都不是咄咄逼人的生物。瑟蘭督伊要他弄清楚狀況，就不會放任他自行摸索。

瑟蘭督伊帶他進入森林，指著方位為他講解當前情勢。

他從遙遠的西方開始。四百年前死靈法師出現在多爾哥多，不久後有三名巫師從西方的灰港來到中土，分別是阿溫迪爾、米斯蘭達與庫路耐爾。其中阿溫迪爾住在幽暗密林西邊的羅加斯堡，監視著不遠處的多爾哥多。[1]

並且最近有些迷霧山脈的山民陸續遷居到幽暗密林來，「很可能是為了逃離半獸人。但至少他們數量夠多可以互相照應，精靈不必費心注意他們會不會在森林裡遇難。」瑟蘭督伊說。

而一百年前迷霧山脈極北安格馬王國建立，吞併北方人的王國魯道爾，不久前滅亡另一個王國卡多蘭，現在，由埃西鐸後代建立的北方人王國僅剩一個亞西頓。其首領稱為安格馬巫王。

然後瑟蘭督伊往南方指，「剛鐸目前是第二十代國王瓦拉卡。」[2]

大致上就是這樣，洛基聽到瑟蘭督伊最後漫不經心地下結論。

近衛隊長費倫一直跟在國王身邊略後一些，與國王差了半匹馬身。數量約莫二十的近衛兵跟在其後。

此刻森林不同於洛基再度回來時感覺到的那般窒悶。或許是因為森林確實處於瑟蘭督伊魔力的籠罩中，幽暗密林在夏日陽光照耀下，光線雖不強烈，但非常涼爽，偶爾還有些小動物在精靈的隊伍裡來回穿梭。

很神奇地精靈們從來不會失足踐踏這些前來親近的生物，甚至會偶爾停步與之交談。

精靈能從與動物及草木的交談中得到許多消息。

費倫突然騎到國王身邊與之並駕，「陛下，巡邏隊昨天在森林裡看到幾個脫離舊林路的矮人，目前在我們的西南方不遠。」

「迷路了。」瑟蘭督伊轉頭往費倫說的方向看去。那應該是個問句，語尾音調卻沒有半點上揚。

整個隊伍因國王停下而停凝不動，洛基也跟著轉頭。

沒有精靈的眼力，他當然什麼也看不到。

「好像是。」費倫回答。

「帶過來。」瑟蘭督伊命令道，沒多久洛基便見一隊精靈押著五個矮人出現。

精靈們的動作依然俐落。不知怎麼，洛基就是覺得這些精靈比他印象中的更危險、更致命；而他們的王也同樣更加冷厲無情。

矮人被帶到精靈國王面前。

所有的矮人都毛茸茸的，洛基分不清他們的長相。

精靈與矮人有古老的爭端。來源自四千多年前多瑞亞斯，這個稱霸貝爾蘭，存在最久與最強大的精靈王國的滅亡。經歷過那一切的矮人早已風化成塵沙，但瑟蘭督伊卻是看著多瑞亞斯覆滅——始於庭葛被矮人殺害。

或許這個年代精靈與矮人仍是盟友、或許是剛從廣袤的樹海裡被解救而出，他們雖然嘟嘟嚷嚷，見了國王倒沒有口出惡言。

「你們恣意侵入我的王國，」坐在馬上的瑟蘭督伊微微低頭，他對矮人的態度從未改變，不論對方身份高低，「為什麼進入幽暗密林？」

「我們身負國王的命令要向幽暗密林的盟友尋求幫助。」其中一名看起來最老的矮人開口，如此判斷是因為他有著花白的頭髮和鬍子。精靈眼裡的矮人約莫就是不同顏色的毛團，毛髮太多很阻礙視線。

「哦？」瑟蘭督伊語調微微上揚了些。精靈極少被矮人稱之為友，他感到有趣。

「剛達巴山被安格馬巫王佔領，凱撒督姆持續被半獸人攻擊，國王認為應該將女性及小孩遷移到安全的地方，派我們前去尋找。」

「你們想到孤山去。」瑟蘭督伊肯定地說。預測並不困難，矮人還能到哪裡去呢？灰色山脈的矮人據點早被龍毀滅、幽暗密林山脈是精靈領土，迷霧山脈以東沒有比孤山更適合的地點了。

「是的，幽暗密林國王與都靈之子仍有古老的盟約，希望可以讓我們的族人不受傷害穿過幽暗密林。」

「確實在最後聯盟之戰我與都靈四世曾經並肩作戰——」若說私交卻是半點也說不上。但現在矮人之王也不是都靈四世了，最後聯盟之戰已過去一千四百年，伊露維塔收養的孩子沒有祂的首生子女那樣永恆的壽命。[3]

瑟蘭督伊點點頭，「只要你們走矮人建造的舊林路穿過森林。記住，不要隨意離開道路，森林遠比你們想像得危險。也別把精靈的搭救視為理所當然。」

他示意精靈們不需再限制矮人行動並將其帶回舊林路上，並且給予最後的忠告：

「看在古老的盟約份上提醒你們的國王——雖然孤山可以遠離『長蟲』[4]史卡薩的威脅，不過灰色山脈仍有史矛戈——貪婪招致災禍，不管是龍，或者更深的黑暗。」

送離矮人之後他們繼續往南邊奔馳。瑟蘭督伊並沒有要真正前往多爾哥多，他只想盡量靠近。

在太陽被西方樹海完全遮去蹤影之前森林裡緩緩漫起薄霧，精靈們紛紛下馬。為求安全，靠近多爾哥多一定距離以後他們使用步行。

至於馬匹？牠們原本便生活在森林中，直到精靈需要牠們才會出現。（洛基感嘆，能與動物溝通就是好。）

「陛下，霧開始變濃。配合領主的速度，還需要半個夜晚才能抵達第二防線。」費倫四處張望確認地點，估計了下，上前向國王報告。

瑟蘭督伊轉頭看洛基一眼，對方聳肩，毫不在意自己是拖累速度的那一個。

在阿斯嘉，洛基可能會很在意。

反正不管如何只要隊伍裡出了事，索爾那些愚蠢的朋友們總要找一個對象嘲笑及推卸責任。他向來是那個被指責的人因為他是個法師，而不是真正的勇士。

——說真的，和一群從不知思考與遠慮為何物的『勇士』結伴，很難不出事。瞧瞧索爾和四勇士，這例子太明顯了。

但精靈只是在陳述事實，他們有天生的種族優勢。洛基確實沒有精靈的目力與速度；對比來說大概就是，如果要比賽砸桌子，他確實比不上索爾意思差不多。

當然他的自尊心確實受到一點點，真的就是那麼一點點打擊。不過洛基現在還需要瑟蘭督伊的庇護，這點小事，他可以選擇不去在意，反應因時因地嘛。

「你們可以先走，我再感應你的氣息做空間轉移。」洛基說。

「不。」瑟蘭督伊朝費倫作了個手勢，精靈們旋即會意分成兩隊，一前一後將他們的國王與其伴侶包圍在中央。

「不要小看我。」皺眉。現在洛基是真的不高興。他感覺受到冒犯。

 

「這裡的黑暗不同。」瑟蘭督伊輕聲解釋。

才這麼一會兒時間，森林已變得幽黑。

確實不一樣。

他先前所體會到的黑暗，以凡人的雙眼無法穿透。但在此處，似乎只有憑精靈的雙目才能行動自如。

在洛基還能勉強辨認眼前精靈的輪廓前，整座森林只剩下風聲，與瑟蘭督伊在他耳邊的低語：「在確定你的魔力能發揮多少前，先安靜走一段路。」

「你沒有發光。」這不對勁。

辛達與西爾凡不一樣，辛達是微暗的精靈，洛基記憶裡瑟蘭督伊在夜晚會帶著淡淡的月色。

「我的魔力沒有覆蓋這裡……發光太引人注目了。」低沈柔和的男聲這樣回答。

手被牽起。

洛基看不到。

但他知道那是瑟蘭督伊的手。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

[1] 阿溫迪爾（Aiwendel，瑞達加斯特）、米斯蘭達（Mithrandir，甘道夫）與庫路耐爾（CurunírLán，薩魯曼）都是精靈語。

[2] 瓦拉卡（Valacar T.A1194-1432）。

[3] 矮人由主神之一奧力用岩石與泥土所創造。因為奧力過於急躁，沒有等待伊露維塔的構思完成便造出矮人。正當奧力大功告成，要教授其造物語言的那一刻他聽見伊露維塔的聲音。原本的矮人受限於奧力存在的本質，如同沒有思想的傀儡，只有奧力要他們動時才會動。奧力對此感到懊悔，獻上矮人懇求伊露維塔的原諒。於是伊露維塔收養了矮人，讓矮人不必聽從奧力的命令，並讓矮人沈睡在岩石地底，直到伊露維塔的首生子女（精靈）出現以後才將其喚醒。

所以矮人是奧力的子女，同時也是伊露維塔收養的孩子。除了第一位甦醒的矮人『不死都靈』，一般矮人約可以活到400歲。

[4] 長蟲（Long-worm），棲息在灰色山脈的無翼龍史卡薩（Scatha）的別稱。史卡薩經常騷擾北方地區，並且大量掠奪矮人的財富。後來在T.A.2000年被洛汗人的祖先殺死。


	9. Chapter 9

剛開始洛基還跟得上精靈的腳步，他被拉著往前。

這些年長的精靈——包括瑟蘭督伊——確實瞭解過去的他。

知道他呼吸的節拍、知道他步伐的速度。

洛基跟著手中那抹溫度在黑暗中走了很久。

但黑暗讓他想起空間縫隙。他在裡面被擠壓、被撕裂，絕望無邊而漫長。

精靈移動沒有發出任何聲音，除了手裡的溫度他就像身處在一個巨大無光的空洞。

什麼也沒有。連自己也沒有。

不，不，不。

他需要感受存在。

什麼都好。毀滅、疼痛，什麼都好。

洛基不自覺用力。他的魔力聚集在指尖，他想要點燃光亮……

幾乎。火焰幾乎就要放射而出同時洛基聽見某個聲音發出命令。

「停。」再沒有將他拉往前的力量，而聲音離他很近，「今天就在這裡休息。費倫。」

「是的，陛下。」這個是費倫的聲音，「附近什麼都沒有。」

他們靜止了。

洛基又想點著什麼。他蠢蠢欲動。

瑟蘭督伊不會允許的；可不允許又如何？他燒了這片黑暗不是正好？

洛基不知道那個想法更理性點，兩者都有其道理存在。他偏好混亂與毀滅但這個主意瑟蘭督伊肯定不會喜歡——

他猶豫，他思考。他捉住手中的那抹溫暖不讓對方抽開。

「我現在放開你。」瑟蘭督伊彷彿感受到洛基的掙扎，在他耳畔低語，「如果看不到，就為自己點盞燈。」

「好。」洛基喉頭滾了滾，點頭。他知道他的舉動並不徒勞無功，精靈能看見，「我當然可以。」

幾乎在瞬間洛基指尖便燃起了火焰，紅黃火光照映下瑟蘭督伊雪白的手輕輕自他掌心抽開。

他們站在在一棵樹下。

這形容並不準確。這是森林，樹木無邊無際，但他們確實站在某棵巨木的正下方。

他，瑟蘭督伊與費倫。

瑟蘭督伊凝視看不見頂端的樹影，費倫與其背對背守衛著，至少有另外三名精靈分散站立將國王包圍在中央。

一條灰色的細繩從樹影中降下。

「先上去。」瑟蘭督伊朝洛基頷首示意。

洛基對於這個依然有印象。

這棵樹在某個部分必然有強壯的枝椏蔓生，分支多而廣，足夠讓精靈搭建居住的平臺。幽暗密林樹木古老而高大，枝葉茂密，敵人即使抬頭也無法看穿樹枝和葉片發現精靈的平臺。

他握住細繩往上攀爬。

平臺中央有個圓洞，洛基穿過圓洞要上平臺時一名先上來整理的精靈拉了他一把，然後順著繩子滑溜而下往另外的平臺去。

夏天夜晚的森林仍然有涼意。

平臺的空間至少可以容納四名精靈，沒有牆也沒有欄杆，但乾淨平坦，還有遮光的幕簾。洛基知道自己應該很習慣——記憶裡很習慣，身體的感覺卻不同調——算了，國王的待遇和他一樣，沒什麼好抱怨。

洛基在角落發現剛才那名精靈留下的飲料和食物，他並不意外瑟蘭督伊毫無重量感底出現在平臺上。

不趕路以後洛基突然感到飢餓。可他還是先拎起原本平臺上就有的小提燈扭開機關，使其發出淡淡銀光。

確保光源後洛基一拍手，「好吧，國王陛下。既然只有我們單獨相處，顯然是我要服侍您用餐了。來點飲料？」

瑟蘭督伊連抬眼敷衍的動作都拒絕，沒有回應洛基的戲謔，自己動手拿取食物。中午用過餐後過後直到現在他們才停下，以時間來算現在連晚餐都稱不上，勉強可說是睡前點心。

「真冷淡。我又不會在你的食物中下毒。」反正下了也不起作用，洛基想，也自行拿了份食物與飲料。

瑟蘭督伊沒有理會洛基。他將白薯餡餅撕成容易入口的小塊放進嘴裡，進食不語是沈默的好理由。

若要洛基在沒有回應的狀況下自顧自繼續滔滔不絕不是什麼大問題，銀舌頭一向貨真價實。

不過洛基安靜了下來。

無論如何狼狽他也未曾捨棄母親教養出的優雅，口中有食物從來不是說話的好時機。另外一個原因則是時間地點都不適合滔滔不絕，更何況洛基開口說話最初並不是為了發表意見或駁倒誰，沒有必要非得開口。

等到洛基打算用披風把自己包起來度過今晚，瑟蘭督伊反而開口，「天亮後我們要穿過第二防線往多爾哥多前進。」

監視多爾哥多的第二防線，在出發前費倫向洛基說明過。目前瑟蘭督伊布置了兩道防線監視多爾哥多，一道至少有百名精靈，或許數量還會繼續增加。

「你日夜監視多爾哥多，魔影在那裡建造要塞。」他將披風蓋在腿上，將精靈擔心的事物講得輕描淡寫，「誰在那裡？誰是那道魔影？戈沙烏爾？」[1]

僅僅精靈的眼睛看得透，這黑暗非比尋常，洛基剛才真的有想點火燒森林的衝動。

他能猜想的人選便是精靈天生的死對頭，最後聯盟之戰他們傾全力要打倒結果卻被一個貪婪的人類破壞，導致功虧一簣的黑暗魔君索倫。

「安格馬與多爾哥多為黑暗籠罩的時間相近，他們同時崛起……自從埃西鐸死亡後沒有任何至尊戒的消息，我們猜測這兩地很可能是戒靈在控制。」

精靈沒有給出準確的答案，目前的說法也只是推論。

「容我提醒，從這個人類失去消息到現在已經一千四百多年。任何邪惡勢力休養這麼久，也該蠢蠢欲動了。」洛基不怎麼客氣地指出，有點幸災樂禍的陰暗意味。無論是黑暗還是戰場上的鮮血泥塵，看著乾淨高潔的精靈也該要有點什麼東西來弄髒他們，否則生活就太不公平了不是嗎。

況且戒靈出現不正代表黑暗魔君即將卷土重來？中土就這麼點大你們還能拖延到哪裡去。

「你是對的。不管是戒靈或戈沙烏爾，甚至是新的黑暗勢力，邪惡確實正在不斷增長。」好一會兒以後瑟蘭督伊緩慢而堅定地點頭，「我會通知我的同胞們提高警戒，阿溫迪爾與米斯蘭達也應該知道這個推測。」

「等等、那兩個我沒聽過的名字是誰？」

「鳥之友阿溫迪爾與灰袍聖徒米斯蘭達，他們是巫師。」他停頓補充，「巫師還有巧藝之人庫路耐爾。」[2]

「你剛才沒提到那個庫路耐爾。」所以巫師是……可以相信的？洛基想起他無論何時來到中土都會被當成巫師，他不是很明白中土的伊露維塔對精靈在辨認正邪時到底有哪些設定。

他立刻放棄深究，這沒有必要。

世界的規律與運行無法改變，洛基身為域外之人，只需要接受即可。

「他在許久以前進入極東之地，不知所蹤。阿溫迪爾就住在幽暗密林邊緣，至於米斯蘭達……愛隆會找到他的。」

「所以，你認為多爾哥多是戒靈在鬧事，兩道防線是最低限度的防範。但是你為什麼來？這不僅僅是一次普通的巡視。」

「過去我有很多次這樣的『普通』巡視你沒有發出疑問。」瑟蘭督伊在普通一詞加重了語氣。他語調仍然溫和，但洛基從中聽出了威逼。「什麼改變了你的想法？」

洛基想起來了。

很久以前確實瑟蘭督伊向他解釋過，必須瞭解士兵所處的環境、面臨的狀況才能更恰當配置兵力。

那真的是很久以前，約莫是他們最初相愛的時候。

他有記憶，卻因為不在意而輕忽。

「別在意，我只是離開太久，一時之間還沒習慣精靈的作風。」洛基誠懇地說，「我會把所有你說過的話都牢記在心。」

活下去的基本法則就是搞懂規矩。對那個可以決定你生活好壞的對象，至少要裝出很在意的模樣。

瑟蘭督伊緊盯著他，洛基不知道精靈能從中看出什麼端倪。

「……你必須瞭解這些，如果你想發揮作用。」最後他像是願意放過洛基一樣下結論。洛基乖巧點頭，就這點事，他做得到，而且可以做得很好。

「睡吧。」瑟蘭督伊別過頭，靠坐在巨木的軀幹上。

如果洛基沒出現錯覺他會說精靈低柔嗓音聽起來格外疲憊。不知怎麼著他覺得那應該是他的錯，但他不能對瑟蘭督伊說：嘿，很抱歉我忘了，我想我以前真愛你愛到毫無尊嚴連這種瑣碎的小事都記得，但是你能理解，對我來說現在某些的東西在腦中的順序是很靠後的吧？

「或許你想聊些其他的……」洛基嘗試補救。

他說服自己是在瑟蘭督伊的勢力範圍內尋求暫時的棲身之所，讓對方心情好有其益處所在。何況他的丈夫還是個無論擺在哪裡都可以用最高級來形容的美人呢，得到一些優待是應該的。

瑟蘭督伊訝異對話還要繼續，眨眨眼，「如果你睡不著，那麼聊聊你對黑暗的看法。」

「……不想。」立刻就找到他不想談的話題，顯然精靈對於戳人痛腳相當擅長。洛基再接再厲，「我回來了七天。除了第一天我們『聊過』……」

瑟蘭督伊似笑非笑，當他端出這副國王的表情大概對整句話都很有意見。

「這是溫和的修飾語，忽略它吧。」洛基非常誠心誠意想讓對方忽略，他是可以繼續在這件事上大做文章，但他不想提供再被痛毆的理由。瑟蘭督伊打人挺痛，他說真的。

「要刻意忽略的東西不少啊。」貌似贊同的點頭，神態雖然放鬆，洛基卻只覺瑟蘭督伊打算從他身上一點一滴逼出些什麼，「我要提醒你，你說的故事過於簡單；但是讓我們從公平對待先開始。」

他雙手在下唇前攏成一個塔尖，看似心不在焉地回想，「你說奧丁要你輔佐索爾、又說為了不讓你威脅到索爾的繼承權將你關入牢裡。按理，你應該要重回輔佐之位。之後你卻被關入牢中，而向來寵愛你的神后不置一詞？」

「只因為我是冰霜巨人！」洛基低咆，他用了極大的克制力才壓抑住怒吼。不單單是因為當下的環境不安全，在一切說開之後他與瑟蘭督伊真正的關係是君與臣，上位者想要他的臣下難過太簡單了——倒不是說他現在有多好受。

「不。在這中間你做了什麼。」輕輕瞥洛基一眼，「讓我假設奧丁與神后都知道你的真實身份。」

「你認為你什麼都知道？」洛基肯定瑟蘭督伊打算把受到的傷害一一返還，用這種強迫撕開傷口的方式。

是的，瑟蘭督伊不會動手，但他會去去思考洛基話語中的漏洞。這簡直……就是直接用行動說明，『他不夠資格為王』。

「洛基，你並不真的需要我說明其他的假設。」回應又輕又柔，以洛基理當足夠聰明毋須他多費唇舌解釋的口吻，「你曾登上王位，擁有權力。但你說他們因血統將你囚禁，這不合理。為了證明你有資格坐上王位，你做了些什麼……引發戰爭之事。」

王者的思維。

瑟蘭督伊低沈柔和的嗓音聽不出一點同情或憐憫。

直直看向洛基，猜測平靜，神情冷酷。

「你做了、你輸了，或無法收拾。」

「別想剖析我。」他氣急敗壞命令，拒絕承認一切。

但瑟蘭督伊才是真正握有權柄的國王。他清楚何時該咄咄逼人，同樣也能看穿對方是否虛張聲勢。他甚至不需要再補上一句『我猜對了』來肯定自己，恢復原來倚坐的姿勢，聲音幾乎沒有起伏：「現在你選擇繼續聊，還是睡覺？」

洛基發出幾個含糊不清的音節。不是精靈語，精靈語沒有髒話，但他現在的心情很需要用髒話表達。最後他表情扭曲從齒縫擠出一句：「——我睡覺。」

 

====================

[1] 戈沙烏爾（Gorthaur），辛達語對黑暗魔君索倫的稱謂，意思為「恐怖」。

[2] 庫路耐爾 （Curunír），薩魯曼的辛達語名。

====================

本章標題大概是：來啊來互相傷害啊！！


	10. Chapter 10

惡狼在森林邊緣長嘯。

瑟蘭督伊睜開眼。他仍收斂著自身的魔力。

那些污穢的生物愈來愈大膽。它們踏過邊界往多爾哥多聚集。

燈火早已撚熄，當下黑夜仍盛。連北歐神都無法目視的黑暗在精靈眼中是琉璃般的深藍色。光影清透，沒有一絲阻撓視線的朦朧，更顯黑暗濃重。

或許他應該派遣足夠的兵力來盯住多爾哥多，不論死靈法師的真正身份到底為何。

危機逐漸靠近。

瑟蘭督伊想，自己或許該為此嘆息，可他還有更迫在眉睫的事要面對。

體內魔力在波動，心一抽一抽地疼。

慌亂、恐懼，以為只要裝作不知不覺便能逃避。

瑟蘭督伊轉向引起這一切的洛基。

對方沉在睡眠之中緊緊環抱住自己，絲毫不見安穩，呼吸急促。

深重的不安自心頭蔓延，不是他的感覺卻因為相互震盪的魔力變成了他的感覺。

將刀解下擱在拿取範圍內才移坐到蜷成一團的洛基身後，星辰微光緩緩自碰上他手臂的指尖散發，逐漸蔓延。

身體對這溫柔的魔力有所記憶，幾乎是一被碰觸，洛基便翻身掙扎著想往瑟蘭督伊的方向靠近，好似明白自己該往何方。

洛基無意識追逐那道魔力，捉住瑟蘭督伊的手貼在臉上，彷彿那是寒夜裡的火光，只有如此才能帶來平靜。

而他確實得到了安穩。瑟蘭督伊可以感覺心口疼痛一絲絲抽去，洛基的呼吸慢慢恢復正常頻率。

六百年。

中土的六百年對於洛基僅僅是一百年的時間，到底發生什麼事將他變成了這副模樣？

瑟蘭督伊試著想從謊言中找出真實，他當然可以用不帶情緒的思維來分析一切。

他推測出了大方向。看似合理的故事用國王的角度分析，每一部份都充滿微妙底小衝突。

權力與親情、殘餘價值與物盡其用。

瑟蘭督伊不以為用這些來衡量某個對象太過冷漠無情。這僅僅是立場不同。

洛基編出的故事中若承認他自己的殘餘價值，或許聽起來會更合乎王家的道理。瑟蘭督伊並不以為自己真的猜中什麼，他只說出某些不合邏輯的部分，那些語言相當模稜兩可，可以有多種解讀。

那些話讓洛基氣急敗壞。

不僅僅是尊嚴被冒犯，還有更深刻的……

他還記得洛基有多麼尊敬全神之父、與神后多麼親暱，對於兄長也充滿無可奈何的喜愛之情。

但這次洛基敘述的口吻不再與過去相同。從頭至尾沒有談及神后，敘述奧丁與索爾的語氣充滿憎恨輕蔑，卻非真的厭惡。

那情感遠比瑟蘭督伊能推論出的更為複雜，他無從得知。

「我想知道你身上發生了什麼。」他輕聲說。

倘若洛基的感情沒有失去，他會明白瑟蘭督伊痛苦的聲音裡忍下些什麼。

那哀傷如此孤獨蒼白。

精靈的愛不會停止、也不會看著他們愛的人在苦痛中掙扎而坐視不理；即使他們的心遍體鱗傷、即使他們已學會不再奢求。

空下的那隻手，指尖輕輕滑過洛基額前，抹開薄薄的冷汗。

吐出長長一口氣，以為可以逃離心口悶悶地疼痛。

他仍願意伸出援手，可是……

「你不開口，我該怎麼幫你？」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

換章的短更。

我希望這個月能寫到基神感情回來。


	11. Chapter 11

露珠滴落，溼意像雨後的森林。

盈滿肺部的空氣充滿涼意，是令人感到舒服的那種。

洛基開始習慣在雪松氣味縈繞中醒來，一鼓作氣掃去惡夢餘悸。

抓在手中的溫度溫暖安定，比任何事物都能讓他平靜，幾乎可以忘卻黑暗帶來的恐懼。

然後那個溫度緩緩移動，在肩頭停留了一會兒。

感覺很寧靜，幾乎可以說是美好。

美好稍縱即逝。

洛基清醒以後瑟蘭督伊輕巧地和他恢復到公事公辦的距離，並且在他沒來由感到懊惱之前精靈又開始趕路。

他們在林葉間飛躍，每一次都落足在古老而粗壯的樹枝上，直到他們在日正當中踩進黃昏的幽暗。

腳下樹枝穩固但扭曲，穿過濃密樹葉的微弱光線在層層折射下變成黯淡的綠色。空氣停滯沈悶，充滿壓迫。

對見識過幾乎要湮滅一切的空間縫隙的洛基而言，這不算太嚴重。

「陛下，我們正在兩道防線的中間。」費倫靠近瑟蘭督伊低聲說。其他精靈散在其他枝幹上，與國王保持一定距離。

不近，但也不會太過遙遠。

瑟蘭督伊踩在接近樹梢的地方，往某兩個方向各看了一眼。

精靈的防衛低調隱密，若沒有刻意現身，很難被其他種族察覺。

不藉助魔法僅憑肉眼，洛基不會知道瑟蘭督伊的視線最終落往何處。

但他現在一丁點使用魔法的意願也沒有。打從發現竄位有其難度以後洛基對這個王國興致缺缺。少了汲汲營營的動力，洛基只想有人開口要求他再做，在此之前，還是省點力氣吧，何必那麼勤奮？

「將第一防線撤到這裡，盡量靠近森林西側邊緣。」他聽著瑟蘭督伊低沈悅耳的嗓音，發現自己逐漸可以理解精靈的心態。

他們不畏犧牲，卻不做無謂的犧牲，瑟蘭督伊或許是希望在能觀察到多爾哥多動向前提之下讓精靈盡量遠離那座妖術之山，同時保持一個與同族聯繫最方便的位置。

此處森林西緣與羅瑞安相對接近，一有消息需要傳遞，精靈趕起路來會比什麼都迅速。

「我要兩千弓兵代替現在的第二防線，和北方人聚集的東口保持距離。往北到幽暗密林山脈前再配置另一支軍隊，清空所有進入這個範圍的邪惡生物……」

瑟蘭督伊說話有吟唱般流暢的抑揚頓挫。洛基在他後方，同一根樹枝上，正好可以將他背影盡收眼底的距離。

他身上是一件為了方便行動只有延至膝下幾分的鐵灰色外袍，加上長靴馬褲，在森林裡有不錯的隱匿效果。

雖然洛基看的重點不在那兒。

瑟蘭督伊有一些他厭惡的特質。

高大俊美，耀眼、備受肯定與追捧。他是眾人目光的焦點，他做的一切都屬正義……並且被需要。

與之相比，總是喜歡躲在圖書室裡抱著書本不放的洛基深沈又蒼白，全然缺乏阿斯嘉人的勇武氣魄。他確實有張英俊非常的皮相，敏銳而詭計多端，同時陰暗狡猾如躲藏暗處的蛇。

然而經歷過的黑暗讓他滿溢憤怒。金宮地牢那些竊竊私語、恥笑批判的目光……

「——洛基。」洛基充滿負面的思維被打斷，是瑟蘭督伊。

他不喜歡瑟蘭督伊某些特質，可他無法……這麼說吧，忤逆對方。確實那些顯露於外的特質讓洛基看了只想一刀捅過去，可惜當瑟蘭督伊灰藍色的眼睛望過來，無論靜默或者開口，洛基總本能地在內心一顫。

那感覺很像面對弗麗嘉。

面對一個他不該傷害的對象。

洛基猜想，那也許是過去愛情遺留的殘根，久了便會褪去。

他當然記得身上還有點許久以前受傷的後遺症。被清空的情感或許會慢慢復原，親情無法割捨，但不想要的愛情又怎能強迫？總有一天他面對瑟蘭督伊不會再有半分動容。

雖然現在還未能如他所願。

「你的魔力在這裡狀況如何？」一個輕柔的問句。

「魔法是將自己的敘事強加於現實之上。我對此處的黑暗沒有想像，它無法影響我。」

「能看到宮殿周遭的狀況嗎？」

洛基雙手交握，金光閃耀，拉開的雙手中赫然是縮小的森林投影，宏偉的精靈王大殿，「宮殿附近沒有敵人。」他說。手指一撥，角度與場景同時變換，投射出距離此處最近的森林邊緣。理所當然，也離多爾哥多不遠。

「但是這裡有。」

與此同時，精靈們聽見在這個昏暗的領域中從西方傳來粗糙沙啞的咆哮，其間夾雜令人不快的金屬撞擊聲。

精靈握住武器進入警戒，洛基在影像裡做了個張開的手勢，從放大的影像可以清楚看出一名女子正在往森林裡奔逃、其後有十多個半獸人追逐著她。

那一瞬間氣氛緊繃了。精靈對眼前發生的傷害不會坐視不管。

瑟蘭督伊抬手示意，隱在各處的精靈隨之動作，然後他與費倫都往前踩了一步。

洛基將吸引瑟蘭督伊注意的時間點抓得很準，「我可以帶你們一程，用空間轉移。」他聳肩，「如果你擔心趕不及，這點距離我完全可以做到。」

完全沒有猶豫，瑟蘭督伊朝洛基走去，鬼使神差地洛基就在瑟蘭督伊走來時握住他的手。

雖然隔著一層厚厚的布料，洛基隱約可以感覺初醒時那美好的溫度。

別問為什麼他這麼做，太多事情不需要理由。

「這樣落點會更準確。」洛基以正經的表情鬼扯。某方面這是真的，只要他心情好，所有魔法都會很精準，因此瑟蘭督伊不疑有他，微微點頭表示明白。

跟在國王身後的費倫以為這種魔法必須身體接觸，猶豫了一下才伸出手，遭到洛基嫌棄的白眼，「你不必。」

「……？」

前後不一致的差別對待使瑟蘭督伊歪了歪頭表示疑惑，洛基也不管，左手在身前平移畫出一個圓，「那麼，我的國王，你想出現在哪兒？」

※


	12. Chapter 12

※

一千多年後魔戒持有者逃出摩瑞亞礦坑前往羅斯洛立安途中將聽到一首淒美的詩歌，由隊伍裡唯一的精靈所吟唱。

在冰冷澄澈的銀光河畔年輕的精靈訴說一個古老的故事，關於美麗的精靈少女寧洛戴爾，和古代的精靈國王阿姆洛斯。故事裡的人物他未曾謀面，即使他知道昔日少女漫遊的瀑布水霧中有絢爛虹彩、空氣中飄盪著金色花瓣。

不過那都是很久以後的事了。

無論是矮人在迷霧山脈喚醒沈睡的邪惡、還是精靈少女在極南的白色山脈失蹤，或者是她的戀人阿姆洛斯被浪花淹沒，距離現在都還很久。

現在，精靈少女站在黑暗深重、樹木糾結扭曲的幽暗密林裡，穿著銀灰色的絲履；披著黃金鑲邊白斗篷。遠處是敵人的屍體，上頭插著精靈的箭矢，她被前來幫助的精靈護衛在中央。

纖細輕盈的少女仰望著威風凜凜的精靈國王，膚色雪白、燦爛如金的長髮飄逸閃耀。與之相對，精靈國王高大強壯，清光淡雅，雖然手持殺戮之物，卻寧靜如月色。

這情景美麗又旖旎。

然而洛基不會說這景象在他眼中值得記錄於畫布，哪裡都不值得。他們在對望就是最大的問題！

「『寧洛戴爾。』」環視周遭一圈之後瑟蘭督伊開口。

「『瑟蘭督伊。』」精靈少女墊著腳尖拉拉斗蓬，直接叫出精靈國王的名字。

「『這裡是被黑暗籠罩的地方，」瑟蘭督伊微微頷首往南方示意，「『不要靠近妖術之山。』」

被稱為寧洛戴爾的精靈少女皺眉，「『迷霧山脈出現了很多半獸人，現在連大綠林都出現陰影了？』」

「『妳離群索居很久。阿姆洛斯應該要告訴妳，幽暗密林是大綠林現在的名字。』」

「『我不喜歡到羅瑞南（Lórinand）。』」[1]她抱怨，絲毫不隱瞞對於許久以前東遷的同胞的不滿，「『自從辛達和諾多越過迷霧山脈以後，羅瑞南再也沒有平靜的日子。』」

瑟蘭督伊曾經自阿姆洛斯以及其他西爾凡精靈口中聽過，關於寧洛戴爾。

她在辛達與諾多都未曾東來時就住在羅瑞安，是自由自在的森林精靈。而正如她所說，無論是辛達或者是諾多精靈抵達羅瑞安以後，戰火與黑影也隨之而來，森林精靈原本平靜的生活不復存在。

許多西爾凡精靈接受統治，身為辛達精靈的阿姆狄爾在羅瑞安建立了他的王國——在大綠林也是如此——，但寧洛戴爾不願意被外來精靈捲入其他族的事務，堅持著精靈甦醒後漫遊且貼近自然、最原始的生活方式。

過去幾次短暫接觸瑟蘭督伊對於寧洛戴爾的行事作風有所理解，對瑟蘭督伊而言，與同胞遠離獨居，在陰影揮之不去的年代並不是個好選擇。他不著痕跡嘆氣，「『即使如此他還是應該要告訴妳。』」

「你們認識？」洛基忍不住開口。他不喜歡這感覺，他覺得孤單。

他聽不懂瑟蘭督伊和寧洛戴爾的對話，那不是他會的兩種精靈語言其一。乍聽很相似，仔細一聽卻幾乎無法瞭解。這太愚蠢了，阿薩神族使用的匯總語幾乎在全宇宙暢行無阻、能自動轉換為對話者的母語，偏偏就在中土失靈！

這也不行、那也不行！起源地的例外狀況也太多了點！

洛基一開口立刻吸引寧洛戴爾的注意。

「『你會說精靈的語言！』」

他對少女驚訝的表情有點兒不滿。嘿，他知道瑟蘭督伊相當有存在感，但他站得可比其他精靈都還要接近、也算是殺掉半獸人救了她的其中之一，有必要一臉訝異好像現在才發現他的存在嗎？

瑟蘭督伊朝洛基靠近，在給予身份相應的尊重上他向來做得很好。一個國王走向他的伴侶，而不是呼喚其前去。明顯具備地位之差的關係不該以伴侶相稱，即使國王的地位高高在上。

確實他將洛基高高的自尊心照顧得很好，這給洛基一種可以盡情任性的錯覺。

瑟蘭督伊將寧洛戴爾的話簡單翻譯，洛基抽抽嘴角，「這顯然不是答案也不是什麼重點。」

「『你不是人類……』」她語氣像是發現什麼可愛的小花，但沒有跟著瑟蘭督伊一起靠近，「『我第一次見到巫師呢，你的口音和瑟蘭督伊好像。』」

瑟蘭督伊回頭朝寧洛戴爾說，「『他聽得懂西爾凡語，寧洛戴爾。』」

少女點頭，毫無惡意又非常理所當然地講：「『原來如此，可是我不想講那種被辛達影響的西爾凡語啊。』」

瑟蘭督伊看她一眼，神情微妙，看起來像是遇上什麼麻煩人物，略頭疼。

他們站得不遠。甚至是一伸手便可碰觸的距離，洛基因而將他的表情盡收眼底。

「……她或許不介意心靈溝通。」他說，只是個建議。

『我不認為有必要花費這個力氣。』洛基碰碰瑟蘭督伊手臂。他當然可以用心靈溝通，但是他不想。洛基可以很有耐性，但瑟蘭督伊以外的對象他沒有什麼意願去瞭解。

比起溝通，洛基更想捏斷寧洛戴爾纖細的頸骨。

他心底有什麼黏糊糊的東西。陰暗的、躁動的，想將只屬於他的什麼包裹起來，不容其他覬覦。

瑟蘭督伊繼續說話。視線越過瑟蘭督伊肩膀洛基看見寧洛戴爾看著他若有所思，踩著輕快步伐去找費倫交談。

「寧洛戴爾是原本居住在羅瑞安的西爾凡，是阿姆洛斯的戀人。不過她非常討厭進入羅瑞安的辛達和諾多，認為他們帶來戰火。」聲音輕輕的，好比拂過草上的微風；他甚至不知道洛基需要聽些什麼，就輕而易舉遏止一切洛基心中以沉鬱濃稠包裝，本質名為暴躁的東西。

「你也是辛達。她不討厭你？」一直以來與幽暗密林有往來的羅瑞安之王阿姆洛斯也是辛達，洛基想，無法自控的愛情啊，聽來有點意思。

「父親與我認同西爾凡的生活方式，我們採取的方式與阿姆狄爾不相同……我晚點再解釋好嗎？」

「你說了算。」洛基聳肩，他想聽的重點已經聽到，接下來的可以晚些再說。

況且瑟蘭督伊詢問的語氣完全滿足了洛基的自尊心。

身為國王他可以不這麼做。問與不問、命令與否，如此簡單卻態度明顯——尊重，以及平等。

最後瑟蘭督伊突然講了一句：「如果是觀感問題，不，她不喜歡我。」

隨後他轉向和費倫交談的寧洛戴爾，忽略洛基一瞬間被看穿的不自在。

「『不要靠近多爾哥多，陛下將在這裡佈下重兵。為什麼不回去？離開這裡讓羅瑞南之王保護妳。』」

費倫給予相當正直且合理的忠告。

寧洛戴爾憂傷搖頭，「『羅瑞南已經完全失去精靈最原本的生活方式了，我不喜歡屬於那裡，也沒有理由向阿姆洛斯求助。我只想漫遊在森林裡，和還記得森林精靈語言的同胞交談。』」

她知道接受辛達統治的森林精靈無法理解她的堅持。歐瑞費爾父子接受森林精靈文化的統治方式確實讓她在整體氛圍上比在羅瑞安活動感到更自在；同時她生活在幽暗密林的西爾凡同胞卻更認同辛達精靈的一切。他們不抗拒森林精靈自身文化語言的消亡，他們只看到出身辛達的瑟蘭督伊——他們最偉大的國王——帶領他們對抗黑暗。

與此同時，她所堅持森林精靈最原始的那些事物，也在辛達精靈的影響下逐漸消亡。

「『那麼妳應該往北走，』」統治西爾凡精靈的辛達國王淡淡中止對話，「『有需要妳能向我領地內的同胞求助。』」

「『好啊，希望還能在這裡裡找到更多森林精靈語言的同胞。』」她斂起憂傷向偶遇的同胞們告別，輕快底往北方而去，身影消失在森林深處。

「派信使通知阿姆洛斯。」幾乎是少女身影一隱去，瑟蘭督伊立刻對費倫下達命令。雖然他不會讓同胞在自己的勢力範圍內遭遇危機，可也無意將寧洛戴爾的事攬在身上。

費倫領命，點點頭，身影也消失在厚重的樹影之間，地面僅剩洛基與瑟蘭督伊兩個身影。

不過洛基很清楚，費倫不會走遠、其他精靈也一個個都隱藏在樹木之後，緊盯國王安危。

「真是自由自在。可以對她這麼放任？」若是在他的治下……

「你無法強迫一名不情願的精靈。當她認為需要接受統治，她便會服從某位國王，或者領主的命令。」

「出於自願。」

「是的。」瑟蘭督伊的回答極平靜。

有那麼一瞬間洛基真心認為若他去與黑暗魔君合作，很快便能征服這個中土世界。人類太渺小無力、精靈過於遺世獨立，只要一點點推波助瀾，要將這個原始的世界盡收掌握難道還困難嗎？

他不想找索倫合作很重要的原因是黑暗側的同夥全都噁心得不行。外表和齊瑞塔人同樣糟糕，智商與武力更加低等……長期處在那種環境簡直災難。

轉念一想，讓瑟蘭督伊處於滿地半獸人屍體的環境中他感覺肯定很差勁，那張漂亮的臉眉頭皺得好像聽到被欠下鉅額負債一樣。

於是洛基問，「為何不燒了這些髒東西？」

挑眉，「——放火燒森林？」

「嘖嘖，魔法是無限的想像。」洛基搖手指，對於魔力充沛但魔法運用極低的中土感到同情，「我可以燒光他們不傷森林一絲一毫。」

聽到這個瑟蘭督伊毫不猶豫，「那麼，現在就做。」

「國王會給我獎勵嗎？」洛基瞇著眼笑問，露出兩排森森白牙。

「你要什麼？」 

「你一定付得起。」

嚴格來說瑟蘭督伊沒有答應任何事。

明智的國王不會在不明就裡時便進行允諾，那何止愚昧，簡直荒唐。於是洛基歡快動手燒光那些半獸人屍體時他在火光中保持沈默。

腐肉與黑血在燃燒，空氣中瞬間滿溢令精靈難以忍受的味道。洛基朝他走來，金紅烈焰於身後騰燒，像在襯托一場華麗表演。

「我的國王，」指尖滑過瑟蘭督伊衣領。每靠近一點，洛基總覺內心變踏實一些，即使瑟蘭督伊的手一直放在武器之上。不放鬆戒備的精靈依然那麼美麗，「不問問我想要什麼？」

「你說我給得起。」瑟蘭督伊對洛基的靠近不動聲色。

「嚴格說這獎勵要得太少，但我不想再追趕精靈的步伐了。」洛基手指從衣領，慢慢移到肩頭，最後從握住瑟蘭督伊上臂的手開始閃現金光。

那不是快到無法反應的過程，瑟蘭督伊選擇平靜以對。

光芒在他肩頭凝成一個小小形體，細細長長，從肩頭緩緩滑下繞成纖細的兩環。金光褪去一條小綠蛇安穩盤繞在上臂昂起頭來看他，蛇頭一轉，安安穩穩枕在肩頭固定姿勢看樣子是沒打算再動。

於邪神而言這代價幾乎微不足道。

精靈國王約莫是認知到這點，毫無反應地接受了這個被索去的『獎勵』。

少去拖累，精靈開始全速往回。

不得不說除非是瞬間移動，否則洛基也無法像精靈一般長時間高速奔馳。移動中精靈還能以特殊的暗號交談，不需要疲於追趕之後洛基能好整以暇觀察精靈們的動向。

瑟蘭督伊是所有的中心。

偶爾幾個輕微的動作，或轉頭、或抬手，跟在他身旁的精靈便會消失一陣，過沒多久又再度出現。

不需要解釋、不需要停頓；僅僅在林間飛躍，在暗綠色的光影裡穿梭。

直到深深的黑夜降臨。

 

牠被強迫從溫暖又有平穩心跳的地方離開，捲上碰觸身體的手指，心情不好的洛基下意識張口就咬。

瑟蘭督伊沒有把睡迷糊的小蛇無情甩飛，歸功於洛基爬到他衣領裡纏到袍子內側的暗扣上時將自己變得小上好幾圈，蜷起來只比金幣大一些的幼蛇大小。小小的蛇頭還沒有他一個指節大，蛇牙甚至沒能咬穿手套。

洛基鬆口回神發現自己躺在瑟蘭督伊掌心。

精靈身處與前一晚類似的平臺，單膝屈起半盤坐，手肘靠在膝上撐著額，靜靜凝視掌心裡的小生物，好似有無盡的耐性。

縱然錯覺牠也從其中感受到愛意，洛基羨慕起這個渺小脆弱的自己。

直起身體自小心翼翼捧著提供牠安歇處的掌心滑下地面，洛基對自己毅然脫離舒適環境的決斷力感到有那麼點驕傲。

他不需要同情，他很強大，他足夠與任何強者平起平坐。

洛基恢復真身對上瑟蘭督伊。對方緩緩眨眼往一旁示意，「水和食物在那裡。」

「你不吃？」他拿了自己那一份食物，問。

「我不餓。」瑟蘭督伊拉整因取出幼蛇而凌亂的領口，低聲回答。洛基這才發現平臺上沒有點燈，瑟蘭督伊身上散出的光芒柔和宛若霧裡薄光，風吹即散。

他記憶裡精靈的光芒未曾如此飄渺。

洛基心頭一緊，莫名想瑟蘭督伊讓說些什麼，足夠證明他不是虛幻。

「你說要解釋關於那個西爾凡的女精靈。」

「那件事。」瑟蘭督伊思考幾瞬，「只是……我們讓辛達精靈融入西爾凡之中；而阿姆狄爾則相反。這是因環境不同產生不同的統治方式。」

「她講的語言我聽不懂。」

「西爾凡精靈自然使用西爾凡語，只是過去與現在語言本質改變了。」

短短幾句話簡短描述上千年物換星移，精靈描述的語調如吟詠詩歌，「貝爾蘭毀滅之後，辛達及諾多往東越過迷霧山脈，發現在東方的同胞經過漫長的時間以後，他們的語言和辛達語聽起來非常相似，實際上差異卻很大。這些生活在東方森林中的西爾凡精靈是南多精靈的後代，語言由南多語變化而來。」

洛基喜歡看瑟蘭督伊這個樣子，看著他，為他專注於某件簡單的小事，「簡單區分，你可以說寧洛戴爾使用南多語。她厭惡現在的西爾凡語。因為南多語的成分幾乎消失，西爾凡語變成辛達語的一種方言。」

「族群仍在，語言卻已邁入消亡。」

「是的。我或多或少理解她的堅持。」輕輕點頭，「與我出身相同、共有相同語言文化的精靈也已不多了。」

他垂眸，長長的睫毛顫動。將孤獨輕輕一語帶過。

綿長地寂寞與無盡生命相隨而來。

「還有我。」有誰捏了洛基心臟一把，那麼地痛。不及細思他已脫口而出，「我會學，你故鄉的語言必不消亡。」

「……謝謝？」瑟蘭督伊有些迷惑，爾後意會似地笑開，「不過你說的精靈語，一直是和我一樣的喔。」

他是一瞥之後縈繞不去的驚艷、溫暖美好的夢境。

即使是失去了感情，洛基在那瞬間也完全可以確定，自己在最初的最初一定是，對他一見鍾情。

 

被溫柔以待後得寸進尺是他的天性，洛基已經把白日趕路躲進瑟蘭督伊懷裡偷懶當成理所當然。

精靈停下腳步休憩時小蛇再次被瑟蘭督伊從外袍內的暗扣掏出，輕輕放到平臺上。

回程的第一晚失去前夜的劍拔弩張，第二晚洛基無意再把氣氛弄僵。

精靈在平臺邊緣凝視廣袤的森林。化回人形洛基站在瑟蘭督伊身後，試探著開口：

「我掉下去了，從彩虹橋。」

洛基立刻獲得瑟蘭督伊的注意。精靈沒有做多餘的驚訝或答案顯而易見的關切，僅回過身面對洛基，靜靜等待下文。

「彩虹橋連通各個世界，當它斷裂，橋下就是一片不知通往何處的星海。」他抬頭往枝葉的縫隙看，「大概就是這個夜空的樣子，更燦爛些，不過一點都不美好，因為掉下去就是被空間縫隙吞噬。」

洛基的敘述有種刻意為之的平淡：「你知道空間縫隙是什麼嗎？它是各個世界接觸的邊緣，兩個、或者無數個巨大質量物體的夾縫，從沒有聽說有生物進入後能在裡頭活下去。」

「你還活著。」瑟蘭督伊轉身面對洛基，沒有太強烈的反應，神情專注，是認真傾聽的姿態。

「沒錯，歸功於巨人強韌的身體與強大的恢復能力，只是很痛。」聳肩，「身體被撕開、血從肺灌入嘴裡，凡人大概可以死上千百次。對了，還有無盡的黑暗。沒有聲音、沒有光芒，沒有溫度……論黑暗程度，頗像多爾哥多。」

「為什麼會掉下去？」

他們就這麼站著，面對面，隔了一段彷彿無法跨越的距離。

「我就知道你不會問『還痛不痛？』這種蠢問題。」洛基意外自己可以敘述得這麼淡然，他心中仍為著自己受到不公平的待遇燃燒怒火，「雖然我為何掉下去才是個愚蠢至極的漫長故事。」

「今晚還有時間。」

「謝了，真是溫柔。」

大概……可以歸功於瑟蘭督伊的態度，洛基想。

他不隨敘述者的情緒起舞、也不懼怕威脅，無論洛基如何齜牙咧嘴噴灑毒液。

「好吧，簡單來說，在我端坐王位的那段時間，我試圖滅絕冰霜巨人。」

微微皺眉，「你自己的種族？」

「我是……」洛基的猶豫很明顯，最後他還是選擇了這個身份，「阿斯嘉的二王子。」

瑟蘭督伊若有所思點頭，沈默地踱至平臺上最靠近樹身的地方任洛基繼續。

他移動了。然而洛基並沒有。他的視線仍放在洛基身上，從站立的角度望去他能看見洛基英俊的側臉。

他看到了迷茫。

「冰霜巨人是阿斯嘉的敵人，兩者之間打了千年的戰爭。因為奧丁之眠，母親將永恆之槍交給我。我坐上王位，我有方法永遠結束戰爭。就在我利用彩虹橋的能量要將冰霜巨人全數毀滅的前一刻，索爾阻止了我。」

「為什麼？」

「哪有什麼，多愁善感的慈悲？」他舌尖發出嘶嘶聲。充滿憤怒與不以為然，「為了阻止我索爾打壞了彩虹橋，我掉下去，他拉住我，但我們仍墜落。」

從這裡開始洛基轉而面對他，表情異樣地扭曲：「奧丁來了，他拉住索爾。我本可以做到——為了大家，徹底消滅約頓海姆。「但我被索爾阻止，何其虛偽地指責我不該企圖滅亡一個種族。可笑，他在被流放前還不是想殺光冰霜巨人讓一切都陷入戰爭的恐懼和深淵？」

「而奧丁只說，『不，洛基』。」

他無法忘記那一幕。

他是為了奧丁、為了正名自己有能力守護好這個國度才那麼做。可奧丁就在一句話的時間內，輕易否定了他。

「阿斯嘉人的思維真難懂。」瑟蘭督伊好似沒感覺隨著話語逐漸緊繃的氣氛，慢悠悠說，就這麼輕輕地掐斷洛基即將失控的情緒。

「……嗯？」洛基想過這場對話可能會得到安慰、得到指責，甚至得到冷淡的剖析，就是沒想到瑟蘭督伊單單扔給他疑惑。

「我不明白為何奧丁不殺光敵人。」

「因為有和平協議。」這哪裡難以理解了？

「精靈永遠與魔苟斯的勢力不會有協議。」瑟蘭督伊眉頭蹙起，顯然對於奧丁的作法不贊同且無法理解。

洛基有點兒難以轉換情緒。

當你前一秒還在悲傷混亂憤怒不能自己時突然聽你講話的人一臉『你們的國家做法真奇怪我不是很懂』的表情要你用中土世界的角度去解釋九大國度之間的關係，原本即將燃起的憤怒就這麼噗嗤一聲，被澆熄了。

「不，九大國度不是那樣不死不休的關係，可能比較接近精靈和矮人……感覺也有段差距，算了你就當作是如此吧。」至少不是像精靈和半獸人還沒打照面就要先滅了對方那種天生死敵的關係，「但對於敵人，我確實樂意見其全滅。」

「有些複雜。」瑟蘭督伊好像不是很滿意這個解釋，能被他們列為敵人的只有魔苟斯的僕從，精靈的思維真的無法理解為何把敵人全數殲滅是一種錯事。至於和矮人那些爭執？那就是伊露維塔的首生子女和收養來的孩子之間的爭吵。

總之瑟蘭督伊勉勉強強接受了這個說詞，他不想將話題引去其他地方。

「什麼？」

「你是阿斯嘉的王子同時也是冰霜巨人。我不清楚你的父親如何思考……我不希望你憎恨自己的身份假設這在阿斯嘉需要被憎恨。」

「他不是——」

「別喊。」一個跨步眼明手快摀住洛基的嘴。

只能喊一半比情緒被掐斷還悶，洛基這時就恨起瑟蘭督伊的長腿和精靈超快的反應能力。

被那雙珠寶似的綠色眼睛猛力瞪，瑟蘭督伊反而輕輕地笑出聲音來。

「如果我接下來幾天都得聽動物們抱怨你吼得太大聲將牠們自睡夢中吵醒……想想這片森林有多大、抱怨會有多少。也許最後我不得不讓你親自去向森林裡的動物道歉。」

想得美我要變成大蛇把敢抱怨的動物全吞掉！

在洛基氣得要變出匕首捅人之前瑟蘭督伊放開了他，輕聲說：「繼續說吧，我的男孩。」

嘴唇溫軟的觸感印在額頭上。

洛基一愣。

又一次。

情緒又一次被硬生生掐斷，洛基簡直不知道氣該往哪裡洩才好。

他難道像森林裡那些毛絨又沒脾氣的草食動物，被精靈親一親就會溫順聽話嗎？這也太瞧不起……

精靈修長手指慢慢梳理他的黑髮，安撫意味濃厚。

洛基默默地接受安撫，將臉埋進精靈肩頭。

「不，我不想再說下去。」口吻氣魄十足，舉止卻是打從他落下彩虹橋以後再也沒有過的軟弱。

輕輕拍撫洛基背脊，瑟蘭督伊不曾將他看到的訴諸言語。

洛基是那麼天賦卓絕、擁有智慧與力量。

但他卻自我厭惡。

他找不到歸屬。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

[1] Lórinand，南多語。《未完成的故事》中認為後來的黃金森林羅瑞安（Lórien）這個名字本身可能是從南多語的Lórinand（意：黃金谷，金光）演變而成。羅瑞安的別稱羅斯洛立安（Lórien）則可能是由更為古老的南多語Lindórinandd（意：歌手之谷）演變而來。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

找不到分段的點只好一次交出三週的份。


	13. Chapter 13

第三天的氣氛極為微妙。

自昨晚開始已經進入安全領域，精靈的腳步緩下，約莫是用一種人類也能追趕的速度前進，於是瑟蘭督伊不再放任北歐神偷懶。

所謂『安全』是指隨時隨地都有精靈巡邏隊在巡視的森林範圍。

洛基覺得這聽起來挺可怕。想像一下一整天毫不間斷不管你走到哪兒都有好幾雙眼睛盯著，那些眼睛還看得又遠又細微，簡直撒個尿都不能安心。

立於國王身邊顯然也不是個很有隱私權的狀態。瑟蘭督伊只要改變一下下巴抬起的角度、隨意抬個手甚至輕輕挑下眉毛，那些精靈就能夠會意是要攻擊、收斂或者偵察，簡直是注意力從沒離開他們的國王。

好吧。總之，安全地帶，很安全。

所以他們站在位置偏低的樹枝上，距地面約莫二十蘭加[1]——要知道這裡可是中土最雄偉而古老的森林，高度超過一百蘭加的樹木一點也不難找——洛基勉強能看清地面的高度。

他稍微估算目前所在地，很接近他自阿斯嘉進行空間轉移過來中土的座標，距離回到精靈王的大殿只需要一個上午或下午的時間。

日正當中。

精靈國王腳下是被藤蔓糾纏不休的粗大枝幹，陽光穿過葉影落在他的髮上與肩頭，形成一幅炫麗的圖案。

洛基可沒有用偏袒的濾鏡來形容站在他前方的精靈國王。他會承認瑟蘭督伊不准他爬進衣領內確實造成程度上的失落，說老實話他現在仍想幻化成幼蛇鑽進去，精靈國王的懷裡溫暖又平穩，規律的心跳異常催眠……他確實喜歡，然而這不構成他看著瑟蘭督伊覺得即使是背影也異常優雅的錯覺。

說真的，有眼睛的生物都能看出精靈非同凡響的美貌。

重複一次，非同凡響的美貌。洛基絲毫不需要濾鏡去看瑟蘭督伊，他可以肯定底說，那位被譽為晨星的精靈美女露西安，最多也就瑟蘭督伊這等程度了。

精靈探出頭髮外的小尖耳動了動，握上武器的動作比所有人都快速。

隨即空氣中傳來微小而低沈的震動，那是精靈間用來快速傳遞訊息的暗號，一種人類的耳朵無法捕捉的頻率。雖然洛基身為神祇可他並沒有精靈的聽力，洛基不是真正聽見，而是通過空氣中元素的波動感知。

森林籠罩在瑟蘭督伊的魔力之下，他比任何生物都還要快速感覺森林裡的異變。

「有東西來了。」他說。

「什麼？」

「不知道。」瑟蘭督伊將視線定在洛基身上，「我感覺空間被打開……很像你所使用的移動方式。」

「我？不可能，阿薩神族只會用彩虹橋穿越空間——」洛基神色驟變，他想到一個人選，一個他某種意義上最不願意面對、也不知如何面對的對象，「我操。」

全阿斯嘉只有一個人可以用與洛基同樣的方法轉移空間。

他的老師、他的教導者。

他的母親。

她為什麼來？來把他帶回阿斯嘉監禁嗎？弗麗嘉是否為了將他捉回去也把索爾帶來了？

瑟蘭督伊側耳傾聽再度響起的暗號，「是一位女性，只有一個人。這個訊息是否如你所推測？」

洛基艱難點頭，「不是敵人，我猜。應該是……弗麗嘉。」

「你的母親。」瑟蘭督伊有些訝異，但從他語氣中沒能聽出太多，「你想見她嗎？」

「我必須。」 

若說真的是弗麗嘉孤身前來，他不能不見。

但他不會乖乖回去，絕不會。

「看來巡視必須提前結束。」瑟蘭督伊說，洛基就像其他精靈一樣明白國王話中的意思。

即使他不想面對，瑟蘭督伊也不容許他逃避。

※

處於一個熟悉又不熟悉的心理狀態感覺非常微妙，回到中土的這幾天下來洛基在精靈王大殿裡的行動逐漸開始泰若自然。

可是現在，要他在精靈風格優美細緻的接見室接見弗麗嘉、他的母親、天空與大地的女神，眾神之后？

即使瑟蘭督伊選擇了一種相對輕鬆的會面形式，還是覺得從身份地點到對象沒有一處對勁的洛基低頭躲開弗麗嘉與瑟蘭督伊同時看向他的眼神。

三人圍坐在一張圓桌旁，桌上有讓費倫為客人送上的飲料與點心。

水晶杯中呈現微微乳白色的飲料是使用艾格洛斯的花朵製作，滋味凜冽甜美，可惜無法幫助洛基想出以何種話題開口。

「如果你還想不到以什麼作為開場白，至少可以進行翻譯。」瑟蘭督伊實事求是底說。

「『他說什麼，寶貝？』」弗麗嘉放下水晶杯，溫柔地問，似乎將洛基逃犯的身份忘得一乾二淨。

「媽媽……」瞅弗麗嘉一眼，委委屈屈軟軟糯糯地道，「『他說我無話可說至少要當個翻譯。』」

「『噢，他是對的。這裡確實很可能是你推測的起源之地，匯總語才無法通用，但這並非靜默不語的理由。請告訴他我一直想謝謝他照顧你。』」

越過一切握握洛基放在桌面的手，說畢朝瑟蘭督伊笑了一笑，氣質高貴雍容。

洛基知道這微笑不只是單純表達善意。上位者善於利用各種微小動作傳達不說出口的話語，弗麗嘉與瑟蘭督伊毫無例外，是其國度中的佼佼者。

瑟蘭督伊以點頭回應弗麗嘉，洛基深深認為他們倆光憑眼神就能溝通完一整個中土史——或者阿斯嘉歷史，管他的呢。

「媽媽一直想見你。」

弗麗嘉接著說，「『我也必須向你道歉，這期間發生了很多事情，讓他離開那麼久。』」

洛基皺眉，這壓根和弗麗嘉無關，「『這怎麼是妳該道歉的事，而且這也不需要講吧！』」

弗麗嘉略不贊同地看著兒子，洛基扁扁嘴，不到一秒鐘便屈服，「她很抱歉讓我離開那麼久。」

「不需要為此感到抱歉，這是你的決定，不是她的。」瑟蘭督伊對弗麗嘉笑笑，眼神一回洛基身上甚至連擺出點動作都沒有，以某種精靈式的禮儀——不動如山——開口：「我倒希望能告訴我為什麼會發生。」

「『他說不需要道歉，媽媽。』」

弗麗嘉用眼神鼓勵洛基繼續說下去，他緊抿嘴唇不語。

瑟蘭督伊說得沒錯，分離這件事從一開始就是洛基自己的選擇。情感喪失之後若洛基曾經動過一丁點前來中土的念頭或許很多事都不會發生。

他的選擇。

他的決定。

他有很多理由可以反駁，可以說出無數華美的言詞說明自己作法沒錯，就像以前用詭辯耍弄那些傻子一樣。

只是這一切都毫無意義。賣弄唇舌並不能為他在瑟蘭督伊面前博得好感。

然後瑟蘭督伊又淡淡補上：「語言轉換多少有規律，當某一方長篇大論時，期待不被發現你沒有忠實傳達是不明智的。」

「我這是將語言精鍊！」

對此瑟蘭督伊勾起嘴角，一個淺淺的微笑，簡直諷刺意味十足。

「一個王子不清楚宮廷的語言少了那麼一丁點都可能被過份解讀導致戰爭，那真是太遺憾了。」

柔聲問，「『怎麼了你們在說什麼？』」

洛基恨恨瞪瑟蘭督伊一眼，「『沒事。』」

弗麗嘉太瞭解她的小兒子。雖然洛基甚少在她面前用他那銀舌頭顛倒是非黑白，可他要處於上風永遠嘴上不饒人。會有現在的反應除了不佔理，更可能在方才對話過程中，洛基少說很多東西。

一些他不願意展現在瑟蘭督伊面前的東西。

……她當然感覺得出來，她可是母親。

「『我不該逼你做你不喜歡的事。不過，你願不願意為我翻譯最後一句？』」

「『當然了媽媽，樂意為妳服務。』」

「『請問他是否願意直接交談。』」

「『這樣好嗎？我沒有質疑的意思，這當然是快速便利的方式。』」

洛基有明顯遲疑。他知道弗麗嘉不會說出偏見與歧視，某些他還沒打算對瑟蘭督伊說清楚的事物卻未必

「『洛基。你看起來很好，而且平靜。』」弗麗嘉指出一個顯而易見的改變。她看到的洛基像是回到以前，顯露出多樣感情而不是在牢房裡那種用故做從容來包裝蒼白狂亂，毒液肆意噴灑，一點兒也不在乎傷人同時也傷了自己。

弗麗嘉不得不承認讓洛基待在這兒是好的，比在阿斯嘉或流放至中庭更好。

「『要留在這裡，你不能逃避說出真相。』」

得到一片沈默。

洛基明白了弗麗嘉並不想將他帶回阿斯嘉。

他不知道為什麼，他的母親雖然寵愛孩子，但並不溺愛，當她認為洛基該受懲罰之時她亦從不偏袒。洛基不願意回到阿斯嘉把牢底坐穿，即便他在裡頭一樣活得嬌生慣養。

他早就對來自阿斯嘉的追捕做好逃跑的準備。

至於瑟蘭督伊。

他凝視眼前這對母子的互動，精靈從不缺乏耐性。

「『這是為什麼我在這裡，而沒有讓奧丁知道。我試著彌補你們之間的錯過。』」弗麗嘉嘆息續道，「『我希望他願意。』

======================

[1] 大概19公尺。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝


	14. Chapter 14

暖暖的陽光氣味，如同被最上等的錦緞包圍，那是弗麗嘉給洛基的感覺；一點一滴沁入肺腑，像土壤之下冰冷的水脈，又如同古老森林靜謐沉著，瑟蘭督伊總會帶給他如此意象。

可當陽光與森林相遇之際，母親握住他的丈夫手掌無聲交流，而自己只能乾巴巴在一旁看著他倆後頭時，洛基的感覺卻不怎麼好。

弗麗嘉會對瑟蘭督伊說什麼？他無法控制，無法制止，更無法對他的媽媽發脾氣假設弗麗嘉真的說了什麼他不願讓瑟蘭督伊知道的事。

瑟蘭督伊的反應？他的想法？洛基無法對此進行操弄。

一個兩個都脫出掌握之外，還不能因此發脾氣？洛基真心討厭忍氣吞聲。

「媽媽，別對他說太多……」

「由謊言構成感情的基石對你沒有半分好處，我的孩子，不要擔心他對你印象不好。」弗麗嘉對洛基頭柔聲安撫。

我不擔心，這回重回中土他對我的印象約略是沒好過。

要不是不想在弗麗嘉面前做出有違皇室教養的舉動，洛基早翻了幾百個白眼。

「我相信他會接受你的一切。」還有導致現今這一切的最初原因，「他也應該明白為何會失去你這麼長的時間。」

單單囚禁不會為洛基帶來思想上的轉變；他需要一些正面的接觸。

弗麗嘉對瑟蘭督伊的印象來自過去洛基口裡中片段形容，除去那些如膠似漆的愛語，瑟蘭督伊確實將洛基一步步推向最靠近王座的位置——

他用愛情將阿斯嘉的小王子打磨成一個統治者，距王位僅僅一步，隨時隨地能穩定國家的角色。

但瑟蘭督伊的打磨並未改變洛基的心。

弗麗嘉依舊能感受洛基對她展現出的柔軟內心。一切都很好，她的孩子在婚姻中成長，成熟，開始可以肩負一切。

只因為一個意外。

洛基失去了愛、失去平穩自己的核心，他開始對所有能填補內心的事物感到飢渴。

不幸的是柔軟的心更容易受到傷害。

弗麗嘉有時不得不埋怨奧丁，假如他在洛基墜落彩虹橋前直接將洛基拉起並給予一個擁抱，也許事情不會發展成今天的模樣。

瑟蘭督伊動也不動，洛基僅能看見他凝立的背影。他與弗麗嘉的心靈溝通仍然持續，阿斯嘉的神后似乎不認為在交流中需要隱瞞她與洛基的對話。

瑟蘭督伊知道了必需知道的一切。

洛基為何逃跑、受到的懲罰、他在那被稱為中庭的地方製造的殺戮。

為何落下彩虹橋、他的無所歸屬與茫然無措。

他被隱瞞的身世。

以及，將感情全數抹去的事件。

這全部都解釋如今洛基為何狂亂失序。

『我相信他內心深處仍嚮往著你。』神后的聲音傳來，『他可以躲去任何遙遠的世界，卻在逃脫之後選擇回到你身邊。』

『他收著這枚婚戒。』一枚金戒出現在神后攤開的掌心，『洛基逃跑後我在他寢宮找出這枚戒指，利用裡面定位的座標來到中土。』

瑟蘭督伊低頭看她。

這證明了什麼？這不證明什麼。

另一方面，洛基覺得很不妙。

戒指出現極好地解釋弗麗嘉如何找到他下落，忘了帶走這枚戒指簡直是天大破綻。

這不像他，他不會這麼疏忽。

到底為何他會出這麼大的紕漏？難道他潛意識裡仍希望某些對象尋來？

不。絕不可能。

沈默的對話仍繼續。

『感謝你願意再度接受他。留在你身邊遠比將他囚禁在地牢還要好。』

『阿斯嘉的執法者決定不追究他的過錯？』

『眾神之父希望彌補錯誤，我更希望洛基明白錯在何處。你會因此對待他如囚犯嗎？』

『審判不犯在我國土上的罪並非我的責任。』瑟蘭督伊答得冷靜而淡然。『但他仍必需履行攝政的職責。』

攝政。還能有其他地方比這兒對洛基更友好嗎？恐怕不會有。弗麗嘉如此想，『身為一個母親我對你無比感激。』

『父母永遠不會放棄孩子，我能理解。』他點頭，『我不會改變態度，但也不會縱容他恣意妄為。』

輕笑，『別客氣，洛基現在需要被嚴厲對待。』

瑟蘭督伊聽見弗麗嘉說：『除此之外，他還需要一點兒限制讓事情不會變得糟糕。』

弗麗嘉抬起頭來用雍容微笑迎向一直盯著他們不放的洛基。戒指被擱在桌面，她以輕抿一口清涼的飲品作為開場。

她沒有撤開對瑟蘭督伊些微的接觸，確保對方聽得懂她與洛基的對話。

「洛基，我的寶貝，留在這裡比金宮的地牢對你更有助益。」弗麗嘉加了個但書，「不過你在反省中，需要受到一些些管束。」

「媽媽。」洛基眉毛垂成八字形，委委屈屈的模樣。

他把高大的身體縮成一團營造弱小形象。他不想受到束縛也不想忤逆弗麗嘉，哀兵政策若能派上用場，洛基可以假裝得很好。

「瑟蘭督伊將是你的管束人。你認為他是否會對你做出無理要求？」

洛基望望瑟蘭督伊，精靈對此僅是眉尾挑了挑。

洛基又看看弗麗嘉，不得不承認母親選擇了一個好監管者。瑟蘭督伊確實不會提出無理要求，只會在他派得上用場時將他使用至極限——

甚至，瑟蘭督伊不會限定他的活動範圍，洛基會有近乎百分百的自由……

近乎，也就是近乎而已。一想到還有個人能踩踏在頭上、而自己無法反抗僅能任其搓圓捏扁，管那對象態度再好給予再多自由，洛基一點兒也不感到慶幸。

「……不會。」他在瑟蘭督伊的勢力傘下，不能天花亂墜，洛基這個真話答得很鬱悶，真有幾分委屈至極。

弗麗嘉太瞭解洛基的把戲。她輕聲說：「贖罪是一條漫長的道路，答應我你不會逃避？」

雙手交握擺在桌面，「好的，媽媽。」

「阿斯嘉需要幫助時我會告訴你。」頓了頓，戒指從她身邊消失，閃著金光再現於洛基指尖前方。

「我的婚戒。」洛基在弗麗嘉鼓勵的眼神下不情不願自木紋糾結的桌面拾起戒指，「它變成了服從之戒。」

戒指屬於他，洛基不費吹灰之力便可感應戒指上傳出弗麗嘉的魔力。有點兒像小時候她用來軟性懲戒他和索爾用的魔法，卻是使用塞茲咒法編織，華納神族的不傳之祕。

幼時那種除了「獨處時間」與「不准做喜歡的事」之外沒有其他作用的反省魔法洛基許久前便可以輕易破解，至於塞茲咒法……

被稱為不傳之祕有其道理，即便聰明如洛基，想要破解，也需要時間。

他轉動那枚應該要深具意義的細長金戒。

成對的戒指，主導與服從。

主導之戒想必是瑟蘭督伊手上的那一枚。

「你無法傷害主導之戒的持有者，戒指也不接受任何傷害從者的命令。」

「所以他最多只能命令把我軟禁？」

「服從之戒會讓你重視主導者的命命，盡其所能達成。」弗麗嘉微笑，「每天至少要完成一個命令，例如打掃房間。」

洛基又悄悄往瑟蘭督伊瞥一眼，後者沈默看著自己左手無名指上的蛇戒，若有所思。

不，他才不會叫一個王子做這種雞毛蒜皮的事，他知道我最多只能把東西堆在一起。洛基腹誹著戴上。

「當他認為你已完成贖罪，他可以為你取下戒指。」

弗麗嘉如此說。

洛基肯定這會是個漫長刑期。

※

弗麗嘉沒有想待上太久，她說她離開阿斯嘉的時間愈短，便愈不會被追蹤到行蹤。由阿斯嘉來到中土的線索僅有洛基的戒指，這也是她為何親自前來的理由之一。

中土的座標愈隱密，對洛基愈好。

她離開精靈王的殿堂。

縱然阿斯嘉的魔法遠比中土精妙，被世界規則壓抑後的阿薩神族也無法在一名精靈國王魔力籠罩最嚴密的領域內任意使用空間魔法。

洛基與母親站在來時處，微光幽暗的森林裡。

母親將要離去前他想有必要稍事提醒。不是為了阿斯嘉、不是為了索爾也不是為了奧丁。

只為了弗麗嘉。

「媽媽，我離開前，地牢裡鬧事的是亞爾夫海姆的俘虜。」

洛基一說，弗麗嘉旋即意會。

她不怎麼管這些事，不代表她就被蒙在鼓裡。

提及亞爾夫海姆自然會想到他們的統治者，弗麗嘉嘆息，「弗雷有些壞心眼。」

「彩虹橋崩毀後對阿薩神族不滿的族群趁機引起動亂，弗雷趁機把亞爾夫海姆境內的危險份子都送來了。」

「也許這是試探？」洛基說。

「只是一點抗議，弗雷不高興奧丁將責任推到你身上的作法。」弗麗嘉有時會無奈這些位高權重的神祇總是不肯安分。

「動亂源自於彩虹橋崩毀，後來發生九界聚合，沒有彩虹橋確實處理速度慢上許多。單純就事論事，『彩虹橋可不是洛基打壞的』，這是弗雷的原話。」

「終於有人注意到這件事了。」洛基點頭，心有戚戚焉。若是索爾和洛基相比，弗雷顯然喜歡更像妹妹的洛基一點。

「洛基，奧丁依然關心你。他只是很笨拙。」弗麗嘉看他，溫柔而堅定地重複她對洛基講述過無數次的話語。

洛基閉嘴不語。上回他在憤怒之下吼了弗麗嘉，這次他不想因為同樣理由重蹈覆轍，無時無刻想著必須道歉卻等不到機會的滋味何等苦澀。

最終弗麗嘉摸摸她鍾愛的孩子面頰，體諒微笑，「你有天會明白。現在就好好留在這裡，別想太多，好嗎？」

他低頭蹭了蹭母親柔軟的手，「好的。」

他在眾神之后面前永遠都是孩子；他也樂於當她的孩子。

溫暖乾燥的觸感瞬間消失，洛基注視弗麗嘉消失的地方一會兒才依依不捨地收起眷戀。

他還得去面對他現在的『主人』——

如果以為面對瑟蘭督伊比面對奧丁簡單，那可真是……

太天真了。

 

洛基又回到方才的會客空間，瑟蘭督伊仍坐在他的位置上，杯中飲料換了顏色。

他坐到瑟蘭督伊的對面，「我回來了。」

整個空間隨之沈默，洛基懷疑連空氣都要因此凝滯。

精靈聽聞的反應是手指在身前攏成一個塔尖，環繞在左手無名指上的蛇戒彷彿休憩的幼蛇纏繞、在瑟蘭督伊緩緩轉動之下，又好似隨都要四方遊走。

然後就在洛基面前，瑟蘭督伊取下那枚主導之戒。

「這是你的了。」戒指被輕輕擱在桌面，精靈低聲說，素淨而沒有任何裝飾的雙手莫名蒼白。

「……什麼？」猶豫。

這是陷阱？還是試探？弗麗嘉沒有說主導之戒要是落入服從者手上會發生什麼事！

……以母親的個性推斷，約莫不會有什麼可怖的事發生，但那是塞茲咒法，弗麗嘉所下的塞茲咒法。

一個能養出惡作劇之神的母親絕對很有創意，從小到大弗麗嘉用來教訓他與索爾的手段不只多元，而且還層出不窮。曾經因為一次吵架，弗麗嘉把他倆的手用魔法黏起來。

回想起來真是尷尬無比的三天。洛基希望這回弗麗嘉別那麼有創意，千萬不要。

邪神豐富的心理活動並沒有被發現，漫長思考過後瑟蘭督伊告知他取下戒指的理由，「這是你所必需，並非我想要。」

「為什麼？」

「你不喜歡被束縛，不是嗎。」

「確實你瞭解我。我恨死被人壓制的感覺。」

他怎麼能不瞭解？他們在那麼漫長又短暫的時間裡曾為伴侶。

弗麗嘉告訴他，洛基失去感情之後他曾被提及。

或許原話不是這樣的，然而他聽來洛基的結論就是：他們的感情讓洛基感覺尊嚴盡失。

他從不知道……他以為他們足夠對等。原來過去一切都是他自以為的美夢。

那他能做些什麼？

戒指的意義已經變了。它先是束縛、其次才代表婚姻。

不是愛。不是承諾，是剝奪自尊的工具。

既然如此，何必繼續保留？洛基要走便走，他唯一能做的僅有當洛基想留下時，提供一個棲身之所。

「所以，它是你的了。」

「你不要？」

漫長的一個停頓，「不。」

繼之，瑟蘭督伊拿起酒杯，將半滿的杯中物一飲而盡。

這種喝法浪費了人類送來的美酒，可他現在確實需要。

「通常這種發展，後頭肯定會有個『但是』。」洛基狐疑地看他，依舊沒有朝蛇戒伸手，「好的，我準備好了，說吧。」

「但是？」比洛基更困惑的是瑟蘭督伊的問句。

「每個人都在釋出善意後加個但是。」「『但是你做錯了』、『但是你不該這麼做』、『但是你要跟我回家』、『但是我要把你關進牢裡』，諸如此類？」

「轉折語。」放下酒杯，「有必要嗎？」

「適當的轉折可以增加故事的精彩程度，雖然發生在我身上的只是惡質又低劣的通俗家庭悲劇。」此時洛基就連聳肩都很戲劇化，帶著舞台劇的誇大調子，「當然了——戲劇化的；或者不戲劇，任君選擇。」

「沒有但是。給你戒指不會改變任何事。」瑟蘭督伊這樣保證。

他能還洛基尊嚴。和自由。

精靈給予的承諾從不折扣。

某方面來說，是的。

對洛基而言，某方面來說，並不。

洛基有自己的房間，一個乾淨、溫暖，打開窗便能感受森林氣息的寬敞地方。

多年前的舊物仍被完好保存，例如研究筆記與各種魔法用品。他可以任意取閱王家藏書室裡所有書籍。幾百年來藏書又多了數倍，以他的閱讀速度必須花上數年才能看完。

大多時間他會到前廳用餐，只是記憶中的兩人變成了一個人。加里安對此簡單解釋這是國王的吩咐，既然各自有事，理當不受禮儀束縛。

他可以任意走動、他可以站在王座之下，與國王一起聆聽遠方精靈傳來的消息。

不改變任何事？

是的，除了瑟蘭督伊待他就如……其他的精靈？

精靈與精靈之間存有距離，除了夫妻與親子，鮮少進行肢體接觸。

此次來到中土瑟蘭督伊基本碰觸他的頻率大幅減少，多數是在他做惡夢時，更別說現在。

他擁有自己的房間，一個在夜晚不會被干擾的安靜居所。

弗麗嘉離開算起已過了五天，洛基這幾天自發性底乖巧，在瑟蘭督伊坐上王座時立於台階下方，與他一起傾聽遠方傳來的消息。

人類請求增加交易項目，他負責擬定條約；對於矮人開始大舉遷徙，他也針對國王已發出的命令再進行些微補充；還有幾項老舊合約的修訂調整，除了公事上的接觸別無其他。

他發現自己慢慢對瑟蘭督伊的小動作心領神會。先前他也知道勾起的唇角弧度代表譏誚還是愉悅，深覺那真是種摸清精靈想法的優勢可以好好利用。

可是看著看著，感覺就……不同了。

洛基在房間裡。

傍晚瑟蘭督伊會去訓練軍隊，自此之後全是洛基的自由時間。

他坐在被打磨得極其光滑的木製寫字檯前。蛇戒就收在抽屜裡，包裹在柔軟織物當中。

拉開抽屜，戒指裹著深藍絨布靜靜躺在角落。

洛基重複了兩次打開的動作，一次是抽屜、一次是布料。或許是精靈神奇的工藝，純金在經過數百年在燈火照射下依舊光澤如新，與鋪展其下的深色絨布形成強烈對比。

自由，就是這枚戒指代表的意義。當他拾起被瑟蘭督伊拒絕的戒指，什麼也沒發生。他得到了自由。

可是他彷彿也同時失去丈夫的身份、瑟蘭督伊的關懷。

不，也許不能這麼說。精靈國王關懷在他庇護下的所有生靈，差別在於程度。瑟蘭督伊會在他提出值得執行的意見時似笑非笑、告訴他做得很好。在奧丁那兒沒得到的，在這裡他全都擁有。

但這樣不對，好像缺了什麼東西。已經有了權力、地位與讚美，他卻仍被夢魘困擾。

盯著蛇戒，洛基想到戒指曾在的位置，那雙在惡夢裡輕輕拍撫他的、修長漂亮的手。

精靈曾給予他安穩的夢境。

洛基驀地推開椅子。

失去的、再也得不到的……這世上沒有他求不得的東西！如果有，那麼他也要將其握在掌中！

 

洛基很有決心。中土精靈教會他的事其中之一就是抱著信念一往無前。

對於他想要的大多會想盡方法得到，謊言欺騙甚至是強取豪奪——強硬手段恐怕無法奏效還會倒楣——當然了，論迂迴達到目的，邪神也是一等一的好手。

金光緩緩滑過洛基身體，餘光褪去之後，椅上只餘化形。


	15. Chapter 15

※

星光自窗口透入。

在滿天繁星未被烏雲遮掩的日子，瑟蘭督伊的臥房只在通往露台的牆面點上一盞琥珀燈。

這習慣也有幾百年了，微弱光芒已足夠讓精靈眼睛看清一切。

約莫是人類即將就寢的時間，侍衛打開門，國王大步走入，宮廷總管尾隨其後。

總管上前輕巧為國王卸去外衣披在肘上後離開，趁著國王洗浴的空隙，在燈光下擺上一杯來自多溫尼安專呈給貴族王侯細細品飲的醇酒、與僅裝半滿的水滴形狀酒瓶。

澄澈酒液微微偏金黃色，散發出李子與糖漬柳丁的鮮活香氣。氣味香甜，但一整瓶就足夠讓精靈喝醉昏睡。加里安親身實驗過，多溫尼安那些酒莊主人絲毫沒有誇大；只是他也曾眼見國王花了一整個晚上喝空三瓶從橡木桶裝出來的烈酒，面色比平常更加蒼白，放下酒杯的力道卻沒有半分加重。

「加里安。」簡單沐浴再回到寢室，瑟蘭督伊有不著痕跡的停頓。

加里安正要退出國王寢室，送酒是國王睡前最後一件工作。他停下腳步：「是的，陛下？」

「洛基在哪裡？」

「領主晚餐後一直在房間裡面……」加里安並沒有聽衛兵通報領主有往何處移動。

點點頭示意加里安可以離開，踱至露台前瑟蘭督伊拿起酒杯啜了口。

他對微微露出床裙那橄欖綠的蛇身不發表任何意見。

 

隔天清晨小蛇從精靈國王的床下鑽出。牠努力抬起身體往上看，床面被簡單拉平，瑟蘭督伊不在。

當然不在，精靈國王的作息大致規律，多數時間沒有例外。

小蛇悠悠往房間外前進。滑下露台，扭動身體慢慢離開一般精靈不會經過的山坳。

國王不會每天坐在王座上等他的臣民送來消息，於是牠今天沒有任何被綁在瑟蘭督伊跟前的預定行程。

不過傍晚之前國王仍然可能在需要時召喚他，儘管這機率微乎其微。

牠可以到森林裡散個步、收集點魔法材料；喝杯茶，再著手修訂與伊斯加人的交易方式。

現在好像不叫伊斯加人了，牠想，得再確定這些人類該怎麼稱呼。這兩天翻記錄，原本的伊斯加城被龍摧毀以後，有幾年的時間長湖上杳無人煙，直到這一兩年才重新有人類聚集，靠著漁獵維生。

過著貧窮又困苦的日子，想當然爾。

他們製造不出精靈所需的物品，沒有能力再進行交易，僅能偶爾替精靈國王從多溫尼安運來頂級酒，即使這樣跑腿的小差事報酬也遠比捕魚豐厚。

和伊斯加人的交易契約約莫是要換成雇傭契約，至於和那些多溫尼安酒莊的交易，也許寫個定期定量的條款會更好。

酒莊交易他從來沒有印象，肯定是瑟蘭督伊幾百年間培養出的新興趣。

爬著爬著小蛇竟也遊走到山腳下。一到平地，小蛇恢復真身，以懶散前進的速度來說，用雙腿走路可比爬行快多了。

往左右張望，他仍在精靈魔力大量籠罩的範圍，仍見得到耀眼晨光、能感受涼風吹拂。

想了想，洛基認為沒有必要進入森林中。他是沒有那種在陽光下揮灑汗水的形象，卻也不必陰沈地直往潮濕又略顯陰暗的地方去，比較起來他還是喜歡空氣清爽宜人、光線適中的地方。

不同於阿薩神族那些多數頭腦簡單到洛基覺得不動腦他就要被同化成笨蛋了，與睿智的精靈相處——多數西爾凡沒那麼睿智，但沒有關係，精靈總歸不是頭腦簡單的生物——他想，發發呆也很好。

正當他準備再度變化成蛇掛上樹發呆偷懶，不速之客越過河流往他的方向而來。

是個女精靈，懷裡抱了什麼重量頗沈的東西，躍過河水的動作有些失去精靈底輕巧。對方看到了他，於是洛基失去變化的先機。

畢竟當著人家的面變形以後走開還挺擺明不想幫忙對吧？紳士教育可不允許他如此粗魯，何況他還是這片土地的領主呢，瑟蘭督伊不會高興他無視子民的求援……如果對方真的開口求助。

洛基遠遠地看清她的樣貌，她不是幽暗密林的精靈，她是寧洛戴爾，堅持講著近乎消亡語言的森林精靈。

金色頭髮、大大的眼睛，精靈女子的樣貌——這活生生是句廢話，對方就是名精靈——很漂亮，卻一點也不特別。洛基見過她與瑟蘭督伊站在一起的模樣，確實美好得令人生厭。可單獨一看，遠比不上瑟蘭督伊兵器一般銳利的美貌令人印象深刻。

不過她懷裡那一坨東西看起來挺重，洛基不著邊際地想。

「巫師。」精靈少女來到他面前目不轉睛看了洛基一會兒，考慮自己該用何種語言開口說話。巫師雖然是精靈的朋友，但不一定瞭解精靈族群演變脈絡，她如果堅持使用南多語，對事態一點幫助也沒有。內心掙扎後寧洛戴爾用帶上口音的西爾凡語問：「請問，瑟蘭督伊在嗎？」

一開口就要找國王？是有什麼天大的事啊，連妳堅持的南多語都不講了。

忍下翻白眼的衝動，洛基說：「我是幽暗密林的領主，有什麼事同樣可以告訴我。」

寧洛戴爾仔細觀察洛基，上次見面她沒有被介紹關於巫師的身份。

幽暗密林有國王，按照道理，不會再有領主。她知道瑟蘭督伊有伴侶，但幽暗密林沒有王后。所以巫師就是瑟蘭督伊選擇的伴侶啊！想通其中來龍去脈，寧洛戴爾把懷裡那坨一點也不小的深褐色毛絨團往洛基眼前湊，「他的鹿……被矮人射傷了。」

「鹿？」鹿一直是大綠林——乃至幽暗密林——君王的象徵。

僅僅是象徵，卻無圈養。現在連鹿都被冠上瑟蘭督伊的所有格？這六百年來瑟蘭督伊還真是多出不少他不知道的新興趣啊。

當然也是這個所有格讓洛基勉為其難伸出手，「我看看。」

「你是醫者？」

「我比那些只會把傷患放著自然痊癒的醫者強太多了好嗎。」洛基沒好氣地說，「傷在哪？」

「巫師脾氣都這麼差嗎？」寧洛戴爾吃力地把才出生幾個月的幼鹿放到草地上替牠翻身，露出受傷的部位。這是隻駝鹿寶寶，成年以後高度能達三十個掌寬的巨獸。

失去精靈安撫的駝鹿寶寶哀叫，背上有箭擦過的傷口，細細的後肢呈現不自然扭曲。「牠的背和腳。」

「傷口不深，腳斷了。」駝鹿寶寶的後蹄一抽一抽，洛基伸出手，隨著魔法閃動，慢慢地小駝鹿不再哀鳴，最後發出一聲細細的呦叫，安安靜靜趴在寧洛戴爾膝上。

「牠說……」精靈的表情意外且驚喜，「不痛了！」

洛基甩手，讓他來治這個真是大材小用。比起這頭鹿痛不痛，他有更想知道的事。

「牠在哪裡受的傷？」

寧洛戴爾想了想，「呃……西北方，魔法河附近？」

「矮人。」洛基低喃，魔法河在舊林路北方，他記得瑟蘭督伊告誡那些矮人不要偏離舊林路。「他們遠遠偏離道路。」

應該沒有必要追捕偏離道路的矮人，未曾得到瑟蘭督伊准許越過魔法河的生物無法越雷池一步，讓他們在森林裡自生自滅就足夠。

……當然他得告知瑟蘭督伊，最終怎麼做應該交由國王決定。

拍膝站起，順道伸手將寧洛戴爾膝上那頭小鹿拎起。洛基不承認這舉動有點討好意味，總之，瑟蘭督伊的東西不該留在這裡。

寧洛戴爾對巫師拎幼鹿的舉動投去譴責目光，對方默默將四蹄掙扎踢動的小鹿換夾在臂中，用全無重量感的姿態離去。

不久前偷懶發呆的決定因為突發事件作廢，洛基也不知道自己是基於如何心態，手臂下夾著那隻不停踢動掙扎的小鹿，四處尋找瑟蘭督伊。

他沒有去詢問加里安，小總管最近因為為國王抱屈，很常翻白眼給他看。

洛基在書房找到瑟蘭督伊。和對所有臣民開放的圖書室有所不同，這兒很私人，並且，相對放鬆。

精靈國王正在為他的植物筆記新增一頁紀錄。

他坐在靠窗的位置，桌上有一小簇在長莖上盛開的白色花朵。

瑟蘭督伊有一半身體掩在陰影之中，半遮半掩；無論是披下的金髮或執筆沾墨的手，在陽光下都帶上一層朦朧光暈。

書房門口的動靜使瑟蘭督伊自紙張中抬眸。敲兩下門便逕自走入，來者為洛基是可預期的，而洛基手臂下……？

「……那是？」放下才沾好墨的羽毛筆，他發出疑惑。瑟蘭督伊當然認得那是幽暗密林國王的象徵，至於洛基為什麼將其帶入要塞之中，他不是很明白。

這反應有點尷尬，洛基停頓，不怎麼確定地說：「你的鹿？」

幼鹿一被放下立刻跌跌撞撞呦呦奔往精靈國王求救，巫師的力道太大動作又太粗暴，牠一路被又夾又扛好難過。

「確實生活在我庇護之下的生物都是『我的』。」瑟蘭督伊摸摸小鹿毛茸茸的頭頂安撫，俯身細聲對小鹿說了些什麼，拍拍牠，推了屁股一把讓小鹿離開書房。

「不過如果你喜歡、牠也願意，留下無妨。」

那頭鹿跑掉前好像啐了他一口？洛基心中湧起一股晚餐吃燒烤的衝動。

「我不……」所以寧洛戴爾是在亂講？不，定義上並沒有錯，只是不是他想的那個意思。「算了，寧洛戴爾說這東西是在魔法河附近被矮人攻擊。不管是魔法河的哪一段，都已經超出你劃定的道路。」

瑟蘭督伊沒有對洛基用『東西』來形容那頭被折騰了好一陣子的倒楣小鹿表達意見，雖然挺失禮。

「既然那群可憐人只是想逃離黑暗，沒必要多加理會。」另一個隱而未宣的意涵是：他早告誡過森林很危險，矮人不聽勸，無論發生什麼都是咎由自取。至於精靈是否伸出援手？看地點，看心情。

「矮人越不過魔法河。」洛基提醒，魔法河有他下的魔法，全隨瑟蘭督伊心意運作。

「那真遺憾。」精靈國王微笑。

笑容明媚又淡漠，很顯然一點兒也沒打算為矮人開啟魔法河的禁制。

「那我沒什麼事了。」洛基聳肩，非常自然地開啟另一個話題，即使這話題和前一個完全勾不著關係，「一起用早餐？」

「現在太晚了。」想不到拒絕領主邀約的理由，瑟蘭督伊指尖輕輕拈起桌面艾格洛斯的長莖，描繪其花瓣的薄薄紙張壓於其下。或許，即使能找到千百個理由拒絕，他也不會這麼做。

沒有必要拒絕，他想，「可以喝杯早茶。」


	16. Chapter 16

洛基心情很好，也不好，約莫就像夏日午後的天氣一樣陰晴不定。

那天他度過了一個平和的早茶。平和，卻坐立難安。

沒有劍拔弩張、沒有冷漠相對，瑟蘭督伊就只是坐在他對面，以杯就口時霧氣飄過他長長眼睫，緩和了點灰藍眼眸裡的銳利刀光。

洛基已經許久未曾見過那雙眼望著他時溫柔如水，最多就是公事公辦的平靜，這般面對面坐下來能談論的話題似乎也僅有國家事務。

許多話題並不適宜，就像洛基隨口問了「和多溫尼安酒莊的交易量怎麼突然頻繁起來」，得到的慢悠悠回答是「也不突然……五百多年了。心情不好，酒的消耗量大些。一開始一瓶就能醉，久了——」

微笑很淡，幾乎是無意識維持表象的淺笑。

那句話意涵簡單明瞭：久了，便愈喝愈多。更深的意思洛基不敢問，他還沒有愚鈍到不明白數百年來瑟蘭督伊心情不好的理由。

洛基是個聰明人。看即能理解之事，又何需言明？

他有一些些愧疚感。

晚上他化為比昨日更小的幼蛇蜷縮在床角睡覺，以為這微小的形體不會引起注意，結果瑟蘭督伊一把掀開薄被把洛基嚇醒，差點抬起頭來要攻擊。牠和精靈國王大眼對小眼一陣，決定把自己偽裝成森林裡啥也不知道的天真生物直接躺倒裝死。

薄毯又默默在牠身上鋪平。

隔天牠偷偷往床主人平常的位置靠近，依舊被輕巧地無視掉。

第四晚牠蜷在被窩裡——當然是瑟蘭督伊的——，洛基感到懊惱。

這相處太微妙了。

他有瑟蘭督伊的信任、他可以成為精靈國王的左臂右膀；這裡沒有人會對他的命令陽奉陰違，他擁有同國王一般的權威，可他再也無法靠近瑟蘭督伊一丁點。

訂正。

物理上的距離可以靠近。其餘的，他無法。

雨水斷斷續續從樹梢滴下，瑟蘭督伊倚在露台圍欄獨酌，偶爾有幾滴冰涼雨水濺到肩上。

『洛基會想起來。他只是暫時忘記對你的愛。』弗麗嘉這麼說。

這句話並不能帶來任何安慰，因為剝去愛以後，那個忘記愛的人，對於愛情的評語赤裸而尖銳。

酒杯被蒼白手指夾在圍欄與指間，杯底仍保留幾口酒液，呈現一種微妙的平衡。

小小的綠蛇打破平衡爬了上去，掛在杯緣；而瑟蘭督伊的手很穩，沒有一絲顫動。

四目相對之中瑟蘭督伊走入房間，將酒杯擱上放著酒瓶的檯座，把還沒有手指粗的小蛇撥進酒杯裡左手蓋住杯口，動作一氣呵成毫不猶豫。

要不是蛇沒有手，洛基簡直要拍玻璃尖叫了。牠恨透沒有出口的地方，再華美都只是監牢，牠絕不能再讓自己落入那種境地！

猛力撞擊玻璃幾下發現精靈工藝不是牠現在的身形能撼動，開始往用頭朝上方的肉牆撞擊。然而這並沒有比較容易，精靈國王全然沒有鬆開的意思。牠撞了幾下發現徒勞無功，生氣張嘴狠狠地往瑟蘭督伊咬，牠咬，牠用、力、咬——操！這種幼體蛇太小了，咬人不痛！

小蛇張大嘴咬住精靈的手直直一條掛著像正在風乾的鹹魚，蛇尾浸在酒裡甩來甩去表示憤怒。

一場耐力的戰爭……才怪。

大概是太生氣了，小蛇鬆開嘴，啪咚一聲跌到杯底，一邊浸在酒裡一邊鼓起兩頰咕嚕咕嚕大口喝酒。

洛基把餘下的酒全部吸乾，洩憤式地將自己喝成兩倍粗。別問說蛇能不能喝酒，或為什麼沒有因此脹死，他是神！又不是蛇！

無酒可喝發現自己同時陷入無事可做的窘境，牠抬頭。精靈的手略略移了位，指根半掩在杯口，露出一點點空隙。

蛇頭用力去頂，突然就讓他找到一個破口。小心翼翼吐著蛇信探頭，沒有被壓回去，迅速趁隙鑽出把自己用力捲上絕對不會再被推下酒杯的地方：精靈國王的手指。

牠不懂為何瑟蘭督伊為何要這麼折騰牠，牠很憤怒，於是小蛇的嘴巴一張，咬住盤著的精靈手指開始怒啃。以目前只能繞手指兩圈毫無殺傷力的體型牠當然知道啃再久瑟蘭督伊大概也不為所動，但牠就是生氣，想咬！

正如洛基所預測。瑟蘭督伊確實不為所動。他慢條斯理喚來加里安換上乾淨的酒杯，無視加里安瞪大眼睛盯著盤在指上的小蛇，揮退他的宮廷總管，又慢悠悠底斟了杯酒，踱至窗邊。。

方才他確實情緒不好。

瑟蘭督伊並不祈求愛情。

一個國王不該思考那種枝微末節，當用則用，那才是國王該做的事。所以他讓自己退至君臣該有的分際。他不想讓身份造成誰的困擾，他不需要洛基為了保有目前的一切討好他、對他虛與委蛇。

他已經做能他能做的一切、也從不干涉洛基所作所為，洛基還想要從他這裡獲得什麼？

 

冷靜下來以後洛基鬆口，發現瑟蘭督伊將牠無視得相當徹底，彷彿單純將蛇當成手上的裝飾，沒半點阻撓他倒酒品飲。

好吧，無所謂，就這麼盤著也很好，牠不想動。在瑟蘭督伊身邊總是這麼舒適，連弗麗嘉的錦緞也及不上那安穩。經過那麼多苦難以後，傻子才會動念離開。

瑟蘭督伊就像一個夢。夢裡有一切他渴盼的事物，他作著這個夢很久，一遍又一遍，內心空虛而飢渴。

洛基盤得更緊，終於抓住了他。

活生生的、真實的。不再是夢了。他肯定可以就這麼睡著，並且比先前任一個夜晚都還要平靜。

可惜瑟蘭督伊並不願意，並且試圖把小蛇從手指上拔下來。力道不重，卻很堅定。小蛇扭來扭去最終不敵，於是牠被從手指上拔下擱在窗台上，像是某種可以隨意擱置的物品。

牠抬頭看到精靈雙手又恢復原本的白晰素淨，上頭什麼也沒有。不知道為何，這件事他早就知道；直到這一刻這一瞬間，洛基才真正意識到，那枚金色的蛇戒從瑟蘭督伊手上取下了。

驀然洛基螁去化形，死死盯著瑟蘭督伊毫無裝飾的手指。他轉移視線看了看自己右手食指，細長金戒繞在上頭。

從者的戒指，代表禁錮、代表拘束。如今從者失去主導，意味著自由、意味著他可以為所欲為。

但是……這同時也是誓言的戒指，代表婚姻，代表著愛。

他默默注視現形同時也改變姿勢的瑟蘭督伊。表情嚴肅、肌肉緊繃，完全備戰狀態，下一秒拿起刀也不違和。

太輕易得到的自由總有代價，他付的代價是失去。

洛基想起誓約那一日，對比眼前這足夠讓他憎恨自己的場景。

「我搞砸了對吧？」

「搞砸什麼？」瑟蘭督伊問。

語氣充滿防備，再也沒有洛基懷念的溫柔。

不，他見過的，即使有六百年的別離瑟蘭督伊依舊對他微笑，但是隨著他一字一句，戲弄、欺騙……逐漸消失。

「一切。」洛基從齒縫擠出回答。一切。他誓言維繫的另一端，幾乎是什麼也不擁有的他現在擁有的一切——然而他也已不再擁有了。若說那虛假的親情源自奧丁一時心血來潮的謊言、洛基可以說他看清了真實，看清自己為何與阿薩神族格格不入、看清阿斯嘉從不是他的歸處；但是這裡，卻是他親手由真實開始撕裂。

他是謊言與詭計之神。他也用謊言與詭計搞砸每件他所重視的事。

「我想沒有。你對於領主的職責依舊很熟練。」瑟蘭督伊答得很輕，看著他，目不轉睛。

「我不是說那個。」用力搖頭。

他傷了瑟蘭督伊的心。

他在幾乎謀殺瑟蘭督伊以後還笑著說愛已過去。

「我很抱歉。」

「……我疑惑你在為哪一件事道歉。」精靈國王不著痕跡吐了口氣，宛若嘆息，「以你的作息來說現在時間有點晚了，還不打算回房間休息嗎？」

「對我生氣，拜託。」洛基說不出那些不需真心便可滔滔而出的精妙言語，他腦子只想到必須說話，說點什麼，在瑟蘭督伊推開他以前。

「洛基，這兩天……或許你在試圖親近我。」洛基前進了一步，瑟蘭督伊沒有抽身。他現在確實不喜歡與洛基——動物形體他勉強願意接受——靠得過近，不選擇退開只是因為看到洛基顯而易見地混亂。搖頭，「我想說，不必勉強這麼做。在此你擁有一席之地。你無須奉承。」

「你恨我。」

他不要我靠近。他只想讓我離遠一點。

「不，你怎麼這麼想？我說過我願意盡力幫你，即使是精靈也不會無私到去幫忙憎恨的對象。」中間有個說長不長、說短不短的停頓，瑟蘭督伊慢慢開口：「我不清楚你母親的咒語帶來哪些限制，如果我取下蛇戒不夠給予你自由，那還需要什麼？」

就是那枚戒指。戒指說明了一切。

「你不要我。」洛基說，他的話語在顫抖。「你不要我了。」

面對這句指控，瑟蘭督伊看著他，悄悄地沈默。

洛基覺得手腳冰冷。

他願意幫我。

可是他不要我了。

他是神。

他該向誰祈禱？

 

=============

頓悟有很多種。

腦補也有很多種。

 

大王：現在又是在演哪一齣？？？？


	17. Chapter 17

瑟蘭督伊不明白話題怎麼會突然繞到此，洛基情緒不穩倒是顯而易見。

「也許你該去休息。」從窗邊移開幾步之後他拿起酒瓶重新倒了杯酒遞過去。雖然使用過的酒杯重斟略顯失禮，不過，他可是國王，反正眼前也沒有其他選擇可用的了。

「喝完就回房吧，你情緒有點……冷靜對你有益。」

小麥色酒液散出混著椴花與葡萄花的複雜香氣，精靈執酒的姿態每一個角度都經過計算，側對著他，挺直背脊、下顎微微抬起。

優雅，充滿防備，而且淡漠。

洛基混亂的腦子無法接受瑟蘭督伊的態度，在他沒察覺的時候有什麼將情緒波動一再放大，原本平平靜靜不帶任何感情的回憶此時翻江倒海般湧上。

心被那樣底淡漠絞勒，劇烈地疼。喘不過氣，洛基覺得自己必須說點什麼、發洩什麼。

他怎麼能擺出這副無動於衷的面孔——

一把奪過那杯酒喝乾，酒杯狠狠甩在地上。

瑟蘭督伊一丁點注意力都沒有分給在地面碎成片片的水晶杯。聲響傳出同時衛兵衝了進來，他抬手做出停止的手勢，果斷揮退已舉起長槍的部下。

怒吼並沒有隨之而出，洛基只是縮起肩膀，糾結著眉頭望他，雙眸混雜了難過、壓抑與哀傷，「我該怎麼做？」

「就是……保持冷靜？」

洛基怒吼，「你要我怎麼冷靜！你取下了戒指！然後你面無表情跟我說這是給我自由！」至少，至少給他道歉與挽回的機會，他不甘心什麼也不做就這麼被宣判死刑！

瑟蘭督伊確實想說些什麼安撫，卻在此時此刻被國王寢室內的動靜驚動的精靈總管聲音從半掩的門外低低傳進來。

「陛下？」確實衛兵已退出，但他們無法完全放心，半掩的門足夠讓他們在第一時間再次進入應對任何問題。或許國王不需要武力支援，但也許需要總管來處理其他事。

抿唇，精靈國王還是選擇先將門外的部下們摒退，洛基與他之間……這不是他們能夠介入的事。

「加里安，沒——」

衣領被扯下，話語被猛然貼上的唇封住。

身體比思考更加快速。

還來不及錯愕，瑟蘭督伊本能已經提膝撞往洛基下腹，趁著作用力拉開身體距離雙手往上揮開扯住衣領的手一腳將對方踹出去。

這是千百次在戰場上訓練出的反應，洛基被踹得幾乎撞牆。他摀住腹部，半跪在地面，魔力在指尖聚積，眼神絕望而狂亂：「這就是你的答案，哈？要我在你面前跪下？」

瑟蘭督伊眉頭深深蹙起，這不是好的交談氣氛，因為洛基顯然聽不進任何話。不過他仍試著開口想說點什麼。

洛基緊盯著他的丈夫。瑟蘭督伊每個舉動都讓他惶恐，他不想聽那些要他冷靜的話，他用著想將精靈所有反抗釘死在原地的眼神看他。

魔力一點一滴凝聚，落在身側的手指蜷起。

他可以……

 

某個瞬間，誰也不知道咒法是如何運作，然而確實是邪神發出魔法的前一秒他手上的金戒更快一步閃出某種柔和的光芒。

洛基還沒能搞清楚發生什麼事。凝在指尖的魔力被強制散去，他憤怒地一拳往地面打去，然後發現撞擊的觸感，很不一樣。

瑟蘭督伊什麼都還沒能說出口，就只看到一陣淡光閃過，洛基在的地方蹲著一隻黑貓瞪大眼睛看著自己的爪子。

黑貓先是發出一聲軟綿綿顯然無比疑惑的喵聲，看看瑟蘭督伊又低頭看看自己，一臉呆滯。

花費數秒回神以後黑貓發出憤怒的嘶吼開始狂抓地板，沒有持續多久，牠洩氣般停下動作，垂下頭，夾著尾巴發出咪嗚咪嗚的哀叫。

「陛下？」加里安在門口偷偷摸摸探頭窺視狀況。如果國王和領主真的動起手來，論近戰國王不需要其他精靈幫的忙，但他們可以遠程支援。

「沒事。」瑟蘭督伊扶額，「真的。」

「這貓……」加里安看到了，當然，黑貓喵喵哭的聲音活像受了天大的委屈，聽到加里安的聲音耳朵又一瞬間拉到腦後哈氣低吼，很難讓人不注意到。

「把地板收拾收拾。」瑟蘭督伊轉頭對加里安說，移身到黑貓面前半蹲半跪。黑貓拱背往後退了幾步，又開始喵喵叫。不是生氣的低咆，就是……被欺負喊得很大聲那種叫法。

然後黑貓撲上他膝頭狂咬後腿猛踹還發出嗚嗚的吼聲。精靈織物沒那麼容易被咬穿，他有被咬的感覺，但不會疼。

這是種什麼樣的情況呀？

「洛基。」往黑貓後頸伸手，被黑貓抬頭憤怒地一口咬住手指。瑟蘭督伊吃痛但沒有縮手，翻了個白眼，任洛基啃咬踢蹬，「我沒有不要你。」

黑貓聽到這話突然停止所有動作，趴在瑟蘭督伊膝上喵了細細的一聲。

「戒指的意思只是讓你知道，我不會支配你。」他將手指抽出來，血慢慢從兩個齒痕的地方冒出。他換手捏捏黑貓的後頸，「你是被弗麗嘉的魔法變成這模樣？」

看到兩道血痕黑貓呆了下，尾巴炸開砰砰砰地甩，但卻是發出又大又響的咪嗚哭聲。

瑟蘭督伊嘗試理解北歐神的思維最終對於如何同時表現兩種極端情緒的思維邏輯理解失敗。一邊生弗麗嘉的氣一邊哭一邊喊，這到底是怎麼做到的？如果洛基現在是人形他就要懷疑這是是精神錯亂的表徵了。

「別哭好嗎？冷靜下來。」

黑貓停下看了他一會兒，低頭用爪子在他衣服上拉扒，圓滾滾的眼睛看著略無辜。不過對精靈生物外表是最有抵抗力的種族，既不會外容貌迷惑、也不會因為可愛而一舉冰釋前嫌。

跪地絕對是國王最不習慣的事情之一，他用雙手將企圖把爪子全扎進他衣服的小生物拉開抱起，沒有得到反抗，黑貓身體隨著起身的動作拉得又長又直。牠被舉到略低於瑟蘭督伊肩膀的高度，精靈國王低頭看牠，緩慢開口：「我們好好談一談。」

談話並無立刻進行。黑貓溫順地被精靈國王提到床邊，國王坐上床沿，一個眼神示意下才收拾好酒杯碎片的宮廷總管立刻將寫字檯前的椅子搬移至床前，動作極快地另外呈上乾淨的濕紗布。加里安很想在國王討論家務事時當自己不存在，但傷口不能不處理。

黑貓被輕輕放上椅子，成蹲坐姿態對著瑟蘭督伊細聲叫。

「不，你沒有搞砸。」用紗布將傷口擦乾淨，瑟蘭督伊不再把注意力放在傷口上。現在瑟蘭督伊確定弗麗嘉的魔法對洛基的情緒也有影響。只是被放在椅子上就哀怨泣訴……也許有見血的關係，但洛基應該很清楚這傷口對精靈微不足道，一餐飯的時間就能痊癒。

顯然情緒起伏過大讓黑貓無法聽進去，牠目不轉睛看著他手指一陣，垂頭喪氣。

「忘了傷口，這遠比不上我的心痛。」聽到這句話黑貓又開始不停大叫，明顯在哭。哭泣狀態極難進行對話，瑟蘭督伊安撫：「你確實傷了我的心，但我仍然愛你。」

冷漠是武器。

但面對一隻毛茸茸的、嬌小的、又情緒化的生物……真的不容易表現冷硬或淡漠。尤其是當你用抽離情緒的反應希望對方冷靜，牠反而各種情緒大爆炸滿地哭鬧打滾，無條件安撫才是讓對話繼續進行的好選擇。

「別哭。」瑟蘭督伊用一種安撫愚蠢的凡人兩歲小孩的慈愛口氣放柔聲音對貓說話：「我知道你不是自願失去情感。」

前腳伸出來想搭上精靈身體的任何一部份，但國王坐得太遠，貓掌猶猶豫豫伸了又縮幾次。黑貓不敢造次，抬頭和瑟蘭督伊對視，低低喵嗚一聲，綠眼睛裡寫滿期待。

「接受道歉。」搔搔貓咪下巴，拍拍小小的腦袋，淡淡愉悅流過他曾經飽受絕望折磨的心臟，「……我沒有非常生氣，心痛比怒意更多。」

決定這個話題可以到此為止，瑟蘭督伊一邊接受黑貓蹭手一邊問道：「這要多久才能恢復？德內索報告三天後有一場與北方人的交易，我原本希望你能一起去。」

黑貓爪子扒住精靈手腕，然後整個頭都擺在手掌上磨蹭。大概洛基也不知道弗麗嘉的魔法會持續多久，總之趁著有外表優勢時該盡情撒嬌。他的精靈對動物比對人形的他寬容太多。

默默在黑貓下巴、頸部與頭頂都搔了一會兒，「現在你可以愛去哪兒就去哪兒。」

為了避免洛基再度誤會，瑟蘭督伊補上解釋。應付如此強烈的情緒波動讓他疲憊，「這意味你是自由的……只是自由。不代表我不要你，兩者毫無關係。」

黑貓和他對看了一會兒，直接跳上床，在正中央團成一個毛茸茸的圓並且迅速放鬆下來。

得寸進尺，非常洛基的行為。瑟蘭督伊無可奈何地笑，揉揉黑貓的耳朵。

就是這個感覺。洛基對自己說。

有多久沒這麼放鬆了？精靈的床柔軟舒適，和他那總是少了什麼的床不一樣。而且他喜歡被瑟蘭督伊撫摸，靈巧、溫柔，力道恰到好處。

邪神這麼容易被取悅放在其他對象上真是種羞辱，不過他一點兒也不在乎。（好吧，弗麗嘉也可以成為例外。）

不管我做了什麼他都會愛我。

他不會說出那否決我一切努力與心血的『不』。

黑貓一邊呼嚕，一邊出於不可抗拒的因素慢慢閉起眼睛。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

有一個充滿創意的媽媽，神生總會充滿意外。

然後你以為大王這麼簡單就原諒基神了嗎～～

對就是這麼簡單沒錯www

但是基神還是要先前的所作所為付出點代價呵呵。

 

另外貓爪和貓牙都不是簡單的東西，沒有精靈織物那麼結實的衣服和精靈的痊癒能力，請務必閃避，否則貓貓會在你身上留下（三個月還消不了的）愛的痕跡喔！

再附註，貓咪流淚是身體出問題而不是傷心，so變成喵的基神是不會流淚滴


	18. Chapter 18

隔天剛醒來還維持睡成一攤軟綿綿狀態的黑貓一睜眼就看見加里安拿著銀盤居高臨下看牠。

牠打了個呵欠，聽見加里安以一個公式化的口吻說：「您要在地上用早餐還是在桌上？」

當然是桌上，牠朝加里安扔去了嫌棄的一眼，然後更嫌棄地看兩個淺湯碗裡切成近乎泥狀的生肉，很確信自己用眼神表達了『這是什麼鬼東西』的意思。

「陛下的命令，貓只能吃貓的食物。」一句話解釋為何他會端上兩碗生肉餐，畢竟貓在捕捉到獵物之後，可不會生火將獵物烤熟。

我是神，不是貓！

洛基不高興低咆，他昨天明明把我扔進酒裡！

「關於此點您可以再與陛下商討，這是陛下憂心魔法的不確定性所做下的決定。」言下之意就是，想換？去找國王說吧，他只是聽命行事喔。

黑貓可想抓掉加里安一臉為國王盡忠的笑容，在這個國度裡，瑟蘭督伊的命令是絕對權威，牠沒打算在這點上耍任性，畢竟最後絕對會落個自討沒趣的下場。

於是黑貓憤怒地把臉埋進碗裡……嗯以貓的味覺這不錯，很新鮮。即便洛基認為瑟蘭督伊很大程度就是想整他，貓食也絕對不隨意搪塞。

牠用超乎一隻貓極限的速度吃光一碗、再以同樣速度解決另一碗，滿意地吃完兩碗不同生肉後抬起頭來喵喵叫。

「閣下，我沒看過貓喝茶，很抱歉無法提供。」在黑貓因要求被拒企圖用爪子把兩個碗都打翻前，加里安眼明嘴快：「請別將碗打翻在陛下的寫字桌上。」

國王的名號相當有用，黑貓立刻僵住，悻悻收回前爪，嗚嗚兩聲不甘不願在碗邊撥了幾下。

「是的，陛下稍後會回到寢室，您需要水嗎？」

「……喵。」

於是瑟蘭督伊從訓練場回到寢室，看到的便是加里安已經手上拿著他等下準備換上的外袍等在門邊，還有一隻憑良心說肚子有點兒大的黑貓蹲在他的寫字檯上，一隻爪子正在拍打水碗裡的水。

黑貓見到這個王國的主人立刻縮掌用盡全力裝出天真無邪楚楚可憐的模樣細細喵一聲，牠非常清楚誰該討好、誰不能惹。

「貓喝茶嗎？似乎沒有。變回來之前你最好喝水。」拒絕果斷，洛基幾乎都可以聽見加里安內心幸災樂禍的竊笑，偏偏精靈國王還似笑非笑地補充：「早點變回來對你來說不是難事，對吧？」

黑貓尾巴大幅度掃過桌面。並不快，也沒用叫聲來回答，安安靜靜旁觀瑟蘭督伊由腰間取下雙刀讓加里安更衣的畫面。深紫色暗紋長袍配上比苔蘚綠顏色更淡一些的披肩，這讓他看起來威嚴逼人；深色衣物襯得金髮淺淡，冷如刀光。

然而洛基跳下寫字檯在他腳邊繞來繞去。先是尾巴尖有意無意在精靈國王腿上擦擦，過了一會兒開使用側腹磨蹭，企圖把一身貓毛都蹭上國王的衣物。牠一點兒也不怕偷偷挑戰一下國王忍受的限度，人形時都不怕了何況牠現在是隻貓。

結果牠挑戰的其實是加里安對保持國王衣物整潔的限度。就在加里安著整理垂墜幾近至地面的披肩卻不停有貓來礙事，差點想要以下犯上把貓撥開前他敬畏的國王已經先一步將那隻煩人的黑貓抱起來，原本還在半空中踢蹬的黑貓一被國王輕輕攬在懷裡，立刻安靜下來。

「別煩加里安了，自己去玩。」

立刻飛速整理好國王衣物下擺的加里安悄悄退開。

「喵。」誰要煩他呀，就是讓你看看我！我為什麼要自己去玩？把注意力放在我身上！

「你想跟著我？」

伸出爪子勾住他上臂代替回答，瑟蘭督伊瞥一眼部分陷入衣物裡的利爪，「當然可以，我說過你是自由的。」

※

眾神日是精靈的休息日，幽暗密林的精靈們對於國王在休息日一身輕便到處悠晃的景象很習慣。

今天他們頻頻以眼角對國王身後行注目禮。

一隻黑貓繞在國王四周，走走停停，偶爾抬起前腿用肉掌扒扒國王的膝蓋處。然後國王就會彎身將黑貓抱起，繼續前一刻的話題或在做的事，一點兒也不會因此中斷。

夜晚的爭執早已傳遍宮殿。精靈之間少有爭執，那往往會演變為非常嚴重的後果，因此精靈們格外注意。領主變成一隻貓他們也清楚，加里安已經在第一時間把消息傳出，避免不知情的精靈怠慢——完全是從安全方面考量，精靈很關切國王，絕不是想看熱鬧。

「你是被閣下帶回來的？哦，他是個好人，只是表達方式不直接。」

瑟蘭督伊轉向精靈少女聲音傳來的方向，宮殿外的森林裡，伊多拉換下獵裝跟在一隻小鹿旁邊。是洛基抱回來的小駝鹿，才三個月的幼體便與一般成體白尾鹿差不多大。

「伊多拉。」他放下懷裡的黑貓，用那種有話要問、但並不需要很正式的語氣喚。

黑貓落地後的姿勢趾高氣昂，抬起頭、尾巴直豎尾端輕晃，彷彿巡視他的領地。

訂正，這確實是他的領地。

「是的陛下？」伊多拉靈巧地走到國王面前微微躬身，約莫知道國王要問什麼。她的小隊交班回來向費倫報告同時……國王與領主發生了些不好打擾的家務事事，導致費倫也沒能彙整上報。

如同伊多拉猜想，瑟蘭督伊到現在也沒有收到費倫的報告。可能因為沒有什麼急迫之事、今天又是眾神日，費倫不會特地來打擾國王。

「森林狀況如何？」

黑貓慢慢散步到那隻小鹿面前，小鹿低頭抽動鼻頭，嗅著這從沒見過的陌生貓咪。

「靠近森林邊緣有出現半獸人蹤跡，都被換皮人獵殺，沒有進入森林中。另外按照您吩咐，我們有特別留意寧洛戴爾，目前她依然在這附近活動。」

變成黑貓以後洛基顯然不太明白友善如何表現，牠很不客氣地用尾巴抽了那比牠高上三倍、體重十倍以上的鹿一臉。

左邊一抽、右邊再一抽，高傲地扭頭走。

「關於寧洛戴爾……」

貓尾巴在鼻頭前晃來揮去。小駝鹿張開嘴巴，喀。

「——喵啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

伊多拉肯定她絕對看到國王翻了白眼。

瑟蘭督伊轉頭確認洛基又惹出什麼。這才不到幾句話的時間，黑貓不知怎麼惹到了那頭小鹿，年幼的駝鹿一嘴咬住黑貓的尾巴把貓倒吊在半空中，一臉無辜地不知道發生什麼事。

黑貓發出簡直是不屬於這世界的慘叫，全身毛都炸開了。

伊多拉瞪大眼睛，「噢、別這樣對領主閣下——」

瑟蘭督伊上前，輕輕將手放到小駝鹿頭頂順頸撫摸，以感受不到強迫的微妙力道讓其低頭鬆口。

「乖孩子。」

黑貓一得到自由立刻張牙舞爪要撲上去好好給小駝鹿來個幾抓，伊多拉用極快的速度把某方面並不無辜的小駝鹿帶開、瑟蘭督伊輕輕一撈，直接將貓攬在胸口無視貓爪還在拼命朝駝鹿揮舞。

他托住毛茸茸的屁股、一手壓在前肢下方固定，擠了擠狂躁狀態的黑貓，低頭親親牠頭頂，「好了，別和小孩子生氣。」

說也神奇，黑貓很快安靜下來，委委屈屈朝國王咪嗚。貓掌在空中撈阿撈，等制住的力道放輕，身體一扭撲上抱住不放，用頭磨蹭瑟蘭督伊下巴與頸側。

洛基仗著現在的外型，撒嬌格外得心應手。

「閣下還是一樣……」伊多拉沒有說出『很黏膩』這形容。她從還是個小精靈開始就看著領主無時無刻想要和國王身體接觸，精靈們從不習慣到有哪些天領主沒這麼做他們還會覺得狀態異常。

這次領主剛回到幽暗密林時，他們互動如此疏離——有眼睛都看得出來——包括伊多拉的許多精靈因此擔憂。

何況領主先前離開了那麼久。

六百年。也許僅僅在國王生命中佔了幾個眨眼的瞬間，卻幾乎已經是她這年輕精靈的半輩子。

她現在終於放下心來，再度看見她從小看到大、對於精靈而言充滿過多肢體接觸的景象。

瑟蘭督伊拍拍黑貓後腦無奈淺笑，年輕精靈會意，帶著幼鹿慢慢走開。她不怎麼擔心沒聽完國王的交代，那似乎不是現在最重要的事。

「不能使用魔法還這麼趾高氣昂。」捏捏黑貓後頸，瑟蘭督伊幫牠調調姿勢，讓牠像個孩童一樣坐在臂彎上。洛基可配合了，兩隻小爪子緊圈住瑟蘭督伊脖子，要牠放牠還不見得樂意。

「我認為，尋找如何解除你變形狀態的方法是一項值得考慮的活動。」

「……喵。」顯然黑貓也同意這個提議。

 

通常國王在眾神日外出後不到隔日不會回來，但是今天，還不到正午，國王便再度出現在加里安視線內。

懷裡還有一隻黏住不放的黑貓。

身為一名盡責的宮廷總管兼幽暗密林偉大國王的貼身侍從，加里安在那一刻只想到黏在衣服上的貓毛。


	19. Chapter 19

「我需要一些食物。」輕輕搔著黑貓圓圓的頭頂瑟蘭督伊柔聲說。

「是的，立刻去為您準備……」

「不是我，」他試圖把貓從身上拔下來，只是才略一動作貓爪立刻陷進衣服內。瑟蘭督伊表情那麼平靜，很難想像他正遭受被貓糾纏的困擾，「是給洛基，請拿到他房間。」

「喵！」洛基大聲抗議。

「我會一起。」捏捏黑貓後頸，立刻得到另外一聲裝乖的撒嬌，趴在瑟蘭督伊肩頭任精靈帶著走。

山體裡的精靈宮殿以某種巧妙方式引入日月星光，走在曲折廊道上，即使最深幽之所也有琥珀燈散出的溫和光芒。

讓國王等待是失職的侍從，加里安在瑟蘭督伊進入洛基房間後沒多久立刻端著銀盤出現。

兩個和早晨一樣的淺湯碗邊緣肉泥微微隆起，加里安不那麼確定這些足足有普通貓一餐所需十倍份量的食物能否能餵飽牠。在洛基身上最不合理的是食量，你永遠都不知道他把那些能提供將十名成年精靈食用的東西吃到哪兒去。

國王坐在寫字檯前、孔雀綠軟椅上，黑貓蹲坐國王大腿朝檯面探出頭。

牠對食物沒有立即的興趣，幾度回頭拉扒國王衣物詢問他為何不進食。直到看見加里安又端出一個碎肉餡餅、一個小茴香派、一小碗堅果與一杯茶，而國王直接推著牠屁股上桌，洛基才放心吃了起來。

情感一恢復好像所有的習慣也都回來了。瑟蘭督伊吃得不多，忙起來還不一定會將用餐這件事排進重要事項。洛基總是要確保瑟蘭督伊有先吃下點什麼，他才會敞開心胸地吃。

精靈吃得少他可以理解，但都已經吃得少了——瞧瞧那兩小塊餅，疊起來的厚度大小剛好和牠碗裡的肉一樣，然而牠現在是隻貓——還偶爾不吃？這怎麼行？

咂吧咂吧掃光兩碗肉泥再喝掉半碗水，轉頭看瑟蘭督伊正好嚥下最後一小口碎肉餡餅。精靈國王注意到黑貓的目光，放下刀叉搔搔貓咪耳後，「要開始研究如何解咒了？」

黑貓耳朵拉平一陣齜牙咧嘴，貓掌推推那碟根本連動都還沒動的茴香派，意思很明顯。

這是加里安少數有與領主同樣想法並備感欣慰的時刻。

最後在黑貓蹲在寫字檯上以緊迫盯人的目光注視瑟蘭督伊直到他吃完加里安送上的所有食物。雖然洛基仍然認為那份量連墊他的胃底都不夠，至少瑟蘭督伊吃光了。

黑貓在已被加里安收拾乾淨的檯面邊緣低頭用爪子摳抓抽屜，仍沒離開座位的瑟蘭督伊幫沒那麼方便的貓爪拉開抽屜，裡頭只有一塊包覆著什麼的深色絨布。

手掌大小，重量不重。

他揀起放至黑貓身前，沒有代為打開。畢竟，這不是他的東西。

反之黑貓就沒有這層顧忌，爪子勾幾下攤開布料，露出被仔細包裹住的金色蛇戒。

「喵。」戴上，快戴上。洛基說。

「這樣好嗎？」漂亮的手指停留在原地不動，輕聲問，「它能控制你。」

黑貓煩躁地甩甩尾巴。比起被命令，戒指不在該在的位置才更讓洛基不愉快。

戒指必須留瑟蘭督伊的手指上，唯一正確的位置。

為什麼踟躕？為什麼猶豫？是不是因為還沒有原諒他？

黑貓推推戒指，內心有無數揣測，最終還是決定不宣之於口。如果得到他一點兒也不想得到的肯定答案……洛基不認為自己樂意接受那些答案。是的，寧願不要問也好過聽見瑟蘭督伊說出任何一句不要。

你可以命令我恢復，我猜吧。

牠叫得又短又急，還去推了推瑟蘭督伊擱在桌面的左手。快點、快點。

「好吧。」他拿起他放棄過的婚戒，不是很確定該用何種心情看待。瑟蘭督伊瞥一眼洛基，還不到一天他就能讀懂貓的表情。黑貓盯住戒指，目不轉睛，綠眼睛閃爍著期待的光芒。

「如果沒有用……戒指仍然由你保管，我的承諾仍然有效。」

突然得到個意料之外的補充說明，黑貓瞬間炸毛發出嘶嘶聲，炸完又委委屈屈低頭：「喵嗚。」我才不管，你戴上、戴上就是了！它是你的！

瑟蘭督伊聲調柔和平淡，「我只想讓你知道你仍然擁有自由。」

蛇戒再次得到環抱精靈手指的資格。它套上精靈國王修長白晰的手指，那個對的地方。

正如伊多拉所說，黑貓很黏。

牠絲毫不放過任何機會，立刻跳回瑟蘭督伊腿上耙抓他胸前的衣物不停喵喵叫。

快點，下命令叫我變回人形！

「我命令你……」指尖輕輕壓在黑貓頭上，貓咪瞇起眼睛，「取回你的魔力，恢復人形。」

「喵。」黑貓乖巧叫了一聲，沒變化。

「看來需要尋找其他方法。」轉而搔搔貓下巴，瑟蘭督伊略抬手，凝視環繞無名指的金戒。輕輕地轉動，雙頭蛇圖樣，無論哪一端都是起點、也是終點。

他還是該取下來——

「別這麼做。」一隻蒼白的、略微冰冷的手阻止精靈國王取下戒指的動作，以不容阻止底強硬攤開他掌心，與其十指相扣。

變回人形的洛基相當不客氣跨坐在瑟蘭督伊腿上，將精靈戴著婚戒的左手壓在心口，另手撫上他面頰，開口便是詠歎調般的戲謔語氣：「我為你神魂顛倒。沒有戒指，我的心也掌握在你手中。」

他這時仍不忘裝模作樣，但那份戲謔卻不帶諷刺與瘋狂。

手指沿面頰邊緣滑進金色微涼的長髮裡，無比貪戀。

洛基吻他的指尖、指節、還有那枚戒指。

不在瑟蘭督伊身邊他便迷失。

這是他的星辰、他的定位。

他的歸屬。

而他的歸屬正眨著眼看他，目不轉睛，有點兒困惑，那表情可愛極了。

「先前以為能夠不愛你的我簡直無法更愚蠢。」洛基嘆息，唇輕輕觸上。

他沒有被推開。

半掩在髮絲下的尖耳在被吻過時抖了一抖，柔軟觸感印在臉頰、嘴角。瑟蘭督伊躲不開……他也無意閃避，這彷彿竭盡全力的溫柔。

抬起頭，微小的角度，一個淺吻落在洛基唇上。

瑟蘭督伊嚐到冰霜的味道。

「再來一次。」洛基他低喃，充滿渴望。長久以來他內心一直有個充滿空虛飢渴的深洞，什麼也填不滿。

他現在知道為什麼。只是這樣平平淡淡的一個吻，那些不安、慌亂、迷惘與不滿足，就被輕易弭平了。

瑟蘭督伊凝視他英俊非常的丈夫，不明白為何洛基一臉快要落淚的模樣。

但瑟蘭督伊從不會在洛基難過時拒絕他的請求，他捧住洛基面頰吻他。

正如過去千百次他給過的，安撫的吻。


	20. Chapter 20

洛基睜眼看見黑暗。

他躺在床上，被雪松味道的黑夜包圍。

黑暗曾給他帶來無盡寒冷，現只餘把心暖得柔軟無比的溫度。

以不驚擾到瑟蘭督伊的幅度抬手，天花板優雅華美的裝飾轉為夜空，繁星光芒鋪滿整個房間，最耀眼的幾滴星光凝在淺金色的髮梢。

他沒有睡意，但他很願意這麼安安靜靜躺著，將精靈抱在懷裡也為對方擁抱。

洛基把自己更往瑟蘭督伊手臂下縮，想像如果六百年的空白之後幽暗密林以死亡與虛無迎接他再臨。

他是神，生又如何？死又如何？他總有方法使自己重生。

可精靈不是神。即使他們宛如神祇。

中土從不是和平的安樂地。精靈面對黑暗，並且首當其衝。

泥土會覆蓋在精靈僵冷的身軀上，弄髒蒼白的面孔與美麗的金髮。然後洛基再也找不到他。

還有第二個如果，就在他回來之後。洛基可以清晰記起魔力離開手指輕微的剝離感，並且蠻橫灌入精靈身體。意識控制，那舉動幾乎就要成功。

疼痛與懼怕同時如浪潮沖刷過洛基的身體，如果當時他成功了……

收緊手臂，更用力縮進瑟蘭督伊懷裡。

他不敢想像自己會失去什麼。

精靈被擾動，從睡眠中甦醒。差不多也到他該清醒的時間了，瑟蘭督伊輕搔洛基微亂的黑髮，「你醒得很早。」

把臉埋進頸窩中蹭，「睡不著。」

「再睡會兒吧，離你起床時間還很久。」瞥一眼窗外仍黑沉的夜色，往洛基額上親了親，鬆開手打算起身，卻被毫無放開意願的洛基摟得更緊。

「你要去哪？」洛基邊問邊把四肢都纏上去，一點也不想讓精靈離開。

「……嗯，」這問題問得奇怪。他作息幾乎沒有改變過，洛基知道卻問了？「和平常一樣？」

說洛基真的需要一個答案那絕對是謊言，他只是……不想讓瑟蘭督伊離開視線。無數次，遑論有意無意、知道或不知道，幾乎無數次他就要失去他，「我要和你一起。」

這很少見，洛基主動放棄睡眠要和他去訓練場。瑟蘭督伊沒有多想，當作又是哪次心血來潮，順順他頭髮答道：「好，先換衣服。」

放開瑟蘭督伊一會兒，前刻才被安撫的效果緩緩消失，洛基心頭有些悶。不至於惶恐，但就是，不愉快。他看瑟蘭督伊赤足踩地，脫下睡眠時輕軟的衣袍，彎身自一旁矮桌上拿起加里安在睡前便準備好的替換衣物。

國王的訓練裝扮很簡單，長度僅到小腿的強韌短袍搭上黑馬褲及長靴，一般他在鎧甲底下穿些什麼，訓練時他便穿什麼，適於活動，也易於穿脫。

洛基一把掀開薄被大步走過去，恰恰好趕得及為國王套上外衣。而這不過是最輕微的接觸。

衣衫端整從來不是能夠阻止他的理由。執起瑟蘭督伊右手吻了吻手背、再吻吻手心，接著想覆上毫無推拒之意的頸脖時加里安時機恰好地敲響國王寢室的門。

恰巧得可恨，雖然加里安很無辜，他只是在重複六百年以來為國王送餐的服務。在更早之前國王為了不打擾仍在熟睡的領主，會吩咐加里安在其他地方擺上餐點，而後來……？後來領主離開再也沒回來，自然沒什麼打不打擾，直到六百年後的現在。

「進來。」瑟蘭督伊說，無視洛基惱怒的表情。後者為取得關注自動佔滿瑟蘭督伊身前所有空間，和昨天的黑貓一樣抱住不放。成效也與昨日差不多，得到一個安撫似的輕拍。

加里安端著銀盤推門而入見到洛基面露驚訝，不知道是驚訝洛基在國王寢室還是他會在這個時間點清醒。

銀盤上是單純不讓國王空腹訓練的幾樣食物，很簡單，每種都只有平日食用份量三分之一。瑟蘭督伊太習慣在被干擾的狀況下做事，視線越過洛基肩頭思索一會兒吩咐道：「再拿一份，和一套訓練用的衣物。」

「是的，陛下。」

洛基對此沈默以對。他確實說了要和瑟蘭督伊一起去，但他沒想和瑟蘭督伊對練。

不是因為可能會被強橫壓制感到丟臉，單就力量而言他與瑟蘭督伊還沒有這麼大的差距……他在紐約能持權杖擋下索爾的攻擊並不是只靠寶石的力量。

沒有相對應的腕力你去拿著權杖讓索爾用妙爾尼爾捶幾下試試，實驗下手骨能斷成幾截。

洛基不知道中土世界基於怎樣的規則壓抑他的力量，但若瑟蘭督伊離開中土力量能相對放大，估計也有和索爾差不多等級的蠻力。話雖如此，加上許多條件因素他還是能有幾分勝算——瑟蘭督伊不會禁止他在對戰中使用任何致勝的手段——可是，這樣講吧，他才得到原諒沒多久，今天便要使盡手段打敗瑟蘭督伊？

不，他又不傻。

既然他腦袋還安在脖子上這絕對沒門；就算腦袋不在脖子上也不會犯蠢。

可悲的是，瑟蘭督伊只要對他勾勾手指他就會湊上去，不問理由，大概就像看到食物、或者玩具的貓。

當他回過神來他已經站在訓練場上、瑟蘭督伊的對面，手上是平頭的鈍劍。

精靈國王使用的訓練場並不格外華麗，作為整個精靈國度的最強者，陪練的規格與對象毋庸置疑很高級。素來都由幽暗密林禁衛隊長、軍團長來進行陪練的習慣今天稍微改了改。

在場除瑟蘭督伊沒有其他精靈。完全由洛基陪練，或者換個說法，只有他一個被訓練。

「怎麼了，要換武器？」洛基對面的瑟蘭督伊手持和他武器類似的鈍刀。洛基鬆了口氣，還好是單手，瑟蘭督伊的雙刀在戰場上那是猝不及防地狂風，一刀一命，從不落空。

洛基搖頭，擺出對戰姿態。

那個瞬間精靈的刀已斬落眼前。

洛基決定收回前言。

瑟蘭督伊只用單手，就對戰而言……並—沒—有—比—較—好！

縱然敏捷也是洛基的長項，終究及不上精靈這以輕巧靈動為天賦的種族。架住當頭試探的一刀、壓在劍身上的重量旋即滑開跟著刀刃從斜下再度推來。

要不力抗、要不閃避、要不反擊。

最後一個洛基目前不認為那是個好選項，但有時本能反應無法控制，被壓制同時他後退數步，一個橫踢立刻砸了過去。

踢出去瞬間洛基就知道要完。

各種方面的。

左下腹立刻遭到刀柄重擊，他踢擊力道當場化被卸去。還來不及穩住身體瑟蘭督伊又一腳往腳跟掃來，洛基不太確定自己是被絆摔還是被揍進地面。

「嘿……繼續下去我就要還手了！」按住疼得要命的腹部嘶嘶咬牙道，「別逼我！」

瑟蘭督伊大大挑眉。

「不必客氣。」他單膝跪在洛基上方，嘴角勾起一個說著『你儘管試試』的、不懷好意的弧度，一刀插進洛基頸子旁的地面。

「……你逼我的。」猛地發力，靠體重優勢掀翻精靈輕盈的身體打算趁隙攻擊。

驟失重心總是需要重新穩定身體，他可以爭取時間、重回對峙狀態……但他的對手是五千多歲、超過半生時間都在打仗的精靈國王。

洛基的動作很快，起身重擺對戰姿態那是不到一秒的事。。

可惜快不過戰鬥成本能的瑟蘭督伊。

當洛基抬眼，他只看見瑟蘭督伊反手刀劈了下來。

對此洛基只有一個想法：

操，還好我是神。


	21. Chapter 21

※

被人用鐵製品痛毆到多處骨折，神都要痛上好一陣子。換成普通人，約莫是連命都沒了。

瑟蘭督伊手上那把鈍重的練習刀發揮出的威力不亞於他那對在戰場上淬練出的華美雙刀，讓洛基想起在紐約造成的某個心理陰影。

咳，不，他的精靈優雅非常，當然一點都不粗暴……也不綠。

洛基大字形躺在草地上不時哼個兩聲表示自己很痛，伸手捉住從他旁邊經過的瑟蘭督伊腳踝。

他並非真的弱到全然無法還擊，這麼說吧，示弱永遠有用。被痛毆一頓以後，洛基開始覺得自己可以肆無忌憚。

「你沒有非常生氣但還是很生氣，對吧？」精靈挑眉，用一種『繼續痛啊，我允許你不說話』的表情低頭看他，不承認也不否認，擺明了你奈我何。

「為什麼沒有一開始就朝我發怒？你有很多機會。」

「我不做無用之事。」瑟蘭督伊瞇眼，好整以暇地蹲下，伸出修長而白晰的手拍拍洛基心口，「對一個不能理解我心痛的人發怒沒有任何意義。」

看洛基躺在地上哼哼唧唧，瑟蘭督伊心裡舒服多了。

六百年的等待他不介意、近日嚥下的苦澀卻必須討回。在相愛的伴侶之間以牙還牙演一齣禮尚往來的虛偽戲碼過於愚蠢，他不會為了出一口氣，就欺騙洛基說出『我不再愛你』；他也不崇尚把情緒悶在心底，明明說開便可一掃陰霾，何必害怕惹對方不高興，將話吞在肚裡隱忍，暗自神傷？

因為愛情，即便洛基傷了他的心以後依然願意傾聽那些事情的來龍去脈、接受解釋，並且選擇原諒。

——但他是國王。

他看起來像連自己的情緒都不敢表達的樣子嗎？

「我很理解……」抓住精靈的手往才剛長好的肋骨摸去，洛基哼哼，下意識覺得舒服多了。「確實一開始你這麼對付我，我只會想報復。」

至於現在。

如果瑟蘭督伊一臉遺憾對他說他們的愛已過去——洛基可沒忘記這句話他自己說過——光想像他的心就被刺得發疼。

邪神相當恩怨分明，還錙銖必較。

光是背後的閒言閒語他都要人受到教訓，更別說膽敢操控他的神智、一而再再而三傷他的心，凌遲至死都不足以解氣。

他能想像立場反過來，瑟蘭督伊也差不多會想將他開膛剖肚千百遍。

「好吧……你還想怎麼出氣？」洛基又嘶了口氣，一口氣長那麼多根骨頭回來真不舒服。沒辦法，犯錯在先，只得忍了，「我猜我們還沒扯平。」

「以我的標準，已經夠了。」他說，在洛基身邊坐下。

正被性騷擾的那隻手挪開上移，輕輕拂過洛基頰邊，拈起他黏在臉上的黑髮，「你留下的誓言保護了我。」

他把瑟蘭督伊的手壓在臉上磨蹭，「我說，在我剛回來時，也許你應該要試著爭取。」

「大吼著『你是我的』，我就能得到？」淡淡地笑，「不，你只會得意自己魅力無邊，並且毫無愧疚地想著該如何利用我的感情來得到利益。」

「我在你的描述中聽起來是個渾球。」

「真的？你這麼認為？」他是太瞭解洛基了，有時那些不怎麼光明，陰暗小思緒或不擇手段的作法，非常適合用於統治層面。瑟蘭督伊並不因此感到無奈，他清楚被洛基愛著……與被利用的區別，「愛與正義可治不了國。」

「給我一個吻。」洛基朝他伸手。

「你還沒有『確實』道歉呢。」瑟蘭督伊說，軟綿綿的語調，有著幾乎要逸出的溫柔。

「對不起。我很抱歉。」

洛基立刻屈服，他拿這樣的語氣沒辦法。反正……當貓時都道過歉了，還差這麼一句嗎？

嘴角噙著如蜜一般甜的笑意，低頭親親洛基額角，短暫遮蔽了他的視線。

「如果只是道歉，那猴子也會。」

「……哈啊？」這話和表情搭不起來呀？

瑟蘭督伊心情愉悅地又往洛基唇上落了個輕飄飄的吻，怡然起身，洛基才發現突然開闊的視野裡多了幾名精靈站在旁邊。

其中一個是即時為國王遞上汗巾與飲料的加里安、還有另一個他頗熟悉的是……

「德內索。」好，他知道瑟蘭督伊打算作什麼了，明天與北方人的交易。

所有商業往來從過去到他已回歸的現在，都由洛基負責，他一點兒都別想偷懶。

「日安，閣下。」和普通西爾凡一樣有著褐色頭髮的德內索朝洛基打了聲招呼，馬上有兩名精靈一左一右將洛基架起。

「帶著歉意去為我竭盡所能吧。」還是那樣美麗的笑，甜蜜地讓洛基罵不出瑟蘭督伊是個混蛋——暫時還不敢。

愛情是毒，讓邪神能不計代價被驅使。

※

過去的記憶像是睡醒即褪去的夢，模糊無法記清。過往的一百年，僅剩下最近這兩年在腦海中較為清晰。

自我質疑、慌亂、惶恐，並且墜落；並在絕望及求不得的迷惘中墮落，他不知自己該歸屬何方。

那些迷惘如今全部失去意義。

洛基捧住瑟蘭督伊戴著主導之戒的左手，十指輕柔交錯。瑟蘭督伊半邊身體倚著扶手，膝上擺了本花草筆記，也不管洛基對他的左手如何又揉又摸，自顧自翻書，習以為常，全然無動於衷。偶爾他會在洛基從指根往指尖撫摸時微微閃避，對於再度被捉回去攏在洛基手心卻毫不反抗。

這是他的歸屬。

他的心之所向。

……非常普通的反應、普通的生活。雖然他們其中之一握有權柄，但沒有誰沒有刻意討好也沒有誰姿態威嚇，舒舒服服地相處在一起。

喝口冰涼的泉水潤唇，往瑟蘭督伊左手無名指上細金蛇戒一按，剎時在半空中浮現密密麻麻的金色文字。

洛基輕輕將丈夫的手擱在腿上，開始拆解浮在半空中的盧恩字母。弗麗嘉不愧是眾神之母，奧丁之妻，將華納神族的不傳之祕與奧丁所拾起、具備無窮威力的盧恩文字結合。

十指飛快舞動，每當一個文字被按上就會閃一閃。

……謎語寫在情感的載體裡……當然了，塞滋咒法的基礎。他正要沈浸於破解一位強大魔法師——對於弗麗嘉，洛基永遠尊敬並且承認——的咒法，瑟蘭督伊在不移動左手整體的情況下抬起手指敲敲洛基的腿。

「左手能移動嗎？我要喝點水。」稍稍示意，看向洛基左側，「你知道，水杯在那兒。」

邪神眼睛立刻從半空中金閃閃的盧恩文字移開，一把抓過水杯送到瑟蘭督伊嘴邊等著他的精靈張嘴。

不是他喜歡服侍。

他單純喜歡看瑟蘭督伊在忙碌時被打斷思緒並且甩過來自以為凌厲的瞪視。褪下殺意與威嚴以後那雙眼眼波流轉，冶艷非常，最後還會不怎麼情願底張開嘴，吃下他送到嘴邊的東西。

也有像現在一樣的反應，大大的眼睛眨啊眨，乖乖用顏色極淺的唇含住……噢無論看幾次他都非常激動。

「唔。」原本想自己動手接過，但左手一移，空中符文亦隨之飄動，感覺相當微妙的瑟蘭督伊只好又將手擱回原位，低頭啜了口湊到嘴邊的水，「你需要冷靜點。」

「我是有點激動，但還不到需要冷靜的地步。」將水杯放回原位，洛基又往瑟蘭督伊的方向擠了一擠。

瑟蘭督伊默默往下瞥一眼。左手往後再退一點，就可以碰到某個火熱朝天的地方。保持這種狀況真能好好研究咒語嗎？

「我希望戒指代表的意義單純。」對付洛基，比糖與鞭子並行更簡單點。唇輕輕擦過洛基臉頰，低聲道：「所以，盡快。」

顯然多變的邪神吃這一套，在精靈國王身上蹭了兩下，對著自己的金戒一按，兩道盧恩文字在半空中融為一片文字牆。

他讀得很快。解讀完整個咒語洛基掩著臉，懊惱低叫，「媽媽，這實在……」

洛基覺得有點兒丟臉，閃爍的金黃色文字簡直就是弗麗嘉在對他眨眼。

這是個在阿斯嘉女性間相當流行，利用魔法製造各式各樣與心上人接觸的機會，促進感情發展的戀愛魔咒。差別在於這個咒法有主從之分，弗麗嘉在從者戒指上編寫從者一天必須為主導之戒的持有者做一件事，倘若沒有完成，咒法會一直讓他下意識靠近主戒持有者。

這一件事很簡單，拍拍衣服上的灰塵甚至幫對方撿個什麼東西都算。沒做也不要緊，沒有懲罰，只有日益加深的見面的渴望。除非從者發出攻擊意圖，咒語的防衛機制才會啟動

本質上還是個戀愛魔咒。

弗麗嘉為什麼要用華納神族的不傳之祕編寫這種東西啊！他難道是談戀愛還要媽媽幫忙的寶寶嗎！

「怎麼了？」

一旁翻著書頁的瑟蘭督伊柔聲問，洛基把臉從雙手中抬起看他。

……不對。

洛基想到他被強制變成黑貓，還附加放大情感的混亂狀態。沒被變成那毛茸茸的小東西又哭又叫還撒潑打滾踢蹬，瑟蘭督伊沒那麼快原諒他。

……好吧他確實是個需要媽媽幫忙談戀愛的寶寶，太羞恥了。


	22. Chapter 22

抹把臉重振精神，「沒事，我想到該怎麼解除了。」

讓文字牆凝止不動，洛基拉過精靈雙手捧在掌中揉揉，堅決不放過任何一個可以騷擾的機會，「這必須由主導之戒的持有者來解除。」

「怎麼做？」

「要在這些成形的咒語中間插入盧恩文字使其無效，就像這樣。」文字牆在眼前快速滾動，突然在某一行停下，兩個符文中拉開一點點兒距離。洛基附在瑟蘭督伊耳邊低聲道：「在這裡點一下，說……」

一個簡單的短促音、氣音，偶有幾個音節組成、他不明白意思的單字；每一個都會讓繁長的金色符文重新組合。

他能感受文字插入的輕巧、排列改變沈重的聲響，以及洛基在耳邊如歌的低喃。咒語在翻轉同時改變形貌，洛基牽引著他指尖所指的方向，翻過一行又一行，直到所有文字化為金色光點崩解消失。

終於解開枷鎖。

從咒語落下開始瑟蘭督伊便知道戒指對他再也沒有意義，以愛為名的束縛他不需要。

「你自由了。」他全無欣喜，冷靜地道，緩緩摩娑依然光澤閃耀的蛇戒。

洛基喉頭一緊，握住瑟蘭督伊擱在膝頭的手，「我傾向這麼解釋：回到最純淨的愛。」或許戒指曾經代表無形的牢籠，但再也沒有誰比洛基更明白戴在瑟蘭督伊手上戒指的真正意義。

咒法讓洛基更快明白自己的心，戒指將其牽引回瑟蘭督伊身邊。

也許下一刻瑟蘭督伊毫不猶豫就將戒指取下，他不想看到這個情景發生；更害怕戒指取下的下一個瞬間瑟蘭督伊也宣告他們的關係終止。

「弗麗嘉很瞭解我，她知道我需要機會與你接觸才能恢復情感……這其實是個讓我無時無刻都想著你的咒語，除此之外，沒有什麼強制效力。」雙手緊緊把戒指——當然連同瑟蘭督伊左手——包在掌心，「它沒有錯，別扔掉它。」

沈默短暫卻又漫長。

終於洛基聽到瑟蘭督伊不是吐出將他推入絕望的宣告，而是一句簡短問句：「你真能對它毫無芥蒂？」

「它在銀舌頭的毒液下保護了你、指引我回到你身邊。我只慶幸它存在。」

精靈微微皺眉，目不轉睛看著洛基。他看不出其中摻雜謊言，但謊言之神這番話未必全然真實。

還是那個皺著眉的表情，沒有看著他，而是移向戒指的方向。即使以精靈的目力也看不穿被肉掌包圍的戒指，可洛基就是知道瑟蘭督伊在看，穿透一切。

「……看來這個理由不足以說服你。」

「可以。」

然後洛基不需要再開口說服些什麼、也不必擔心自己會被單方面拋棄。他的唇被壓住了，嚐到一點點莓果甜蜜的味道，帶著陽光溫暖的熱度。

他欣然接受來自精靈的親暱，雙手環上瑟蘭督伊背脊。意義如此不同、卻又和他們相愛時沒有任何相異。

意猶未盡舔了舔精靈的唇，舌尖被輕輕咬了一口；他倆更為貼近時洛基歡快地直接躺平，將瑟蘭督伊一併拉下，揉著闊別已久的挺翹屁股、下半身也隨毫不客氣蹭上。

他真的需要和瑟蘭督伊最大限度底親近，他相信他的寶貝也很有必要和瑟蘭督伊相親相愛一番。管他是不是等會兒就要被推開，總之洛基現在很需要。

今天大概是洛基的幸運日。

他精神飽滿的寶貝在精靈腿間放肆磨蹭，沒有被各種義正辭嚴的理由當頭澆熄萎成一灘。瑟蘭督伊只往他們相貼的部位瞥去風情萬種的一眼，軟唇沿著洛基下巴一路往下，指尖則搶在吻前將衣襟挑開。

雙手鑽入瑟蘭督伊衣內撫摸，從手掌傳來的肌膚觸感溫潤細膩。但這樣還不夠，他想要更多、更直接的碰觸。想要瑟蘭督伊進入他，緊抱著他，連汗水都融為一體……他們之間可以毫無空隙。

「用力摸我……」洛基在他身下扭動，吻落在腹部的感覺又熱又酥麻，「噢，該死，我真的想念這個。」

唇落在洛基髖部，拇指指腹從洛基精神抖擻的東西上慢慢往下滑，聲音聽起來柔和且快樂，「別太急了。」他低低底笑，氣息溫熱撩人。

「別用手，」張開腿，絲毫不知道羞恥如何拼寫，「它和我一樣想念你的嘴。」

截至目前為止，洛基還覺得今天都讓他身心暢快。瞧，他和他心愛的精靈把話說開、盡釋前嫌；精靈還難得底主動，說不定他們可以汗暢淋漓來一場，直到上下都喝飽前洛基都不打算放開瑟蘭督伊。

幸運延續到霍瓦爾普尼爾那匹該死的馬在他要把長褲踹掉的時候開始嘶鳴咈叫之前。

「王子——」從窗外傳來的叫聲，不近，但很響。雖然是馬匹的嘶鳴，但卻讓聽到的人直接在腦中響起對話。

洛基抖了下，懷疑是自己的錯覺。

「快來收信——洛基——小王子——」

無法控制自己翻白眼，洛基呼了口長氣忍下想把某匹馬剝皮的衝動，褲子脫了一半你讓我聽到這個！

「……找你的？」瑟蘭督伊撐起身體，隨意一攏半褪的衣襟，又掩住了那包在衣物裡的飽滿胸膛，站起身來往窗外尋覓聲源。

今天肯定不是洛基的幸運日。

闊別百年，那胸他才看幾眼、甚至還沒上手啊！這時洛基吃燒烤馬肉的心都有了。

起居室的窗戶開在與瑟蘭督伊視線高度平行的傾斜山壁上，正午陽光自拱形雕花窗格斜斜透入。

他打開窗向外望。

噠噠幾聲，一匹銀白色駿馬……的頭，出現在窗前盯著精靈國王，被強烈並且直觀的美貌眩了眼，長而濃密的白色睫毛搧了兩下，「我跑得很快！要騎在我背上一起跑幾圈嗎？」

瑟蘭督伊面無情，腦海裡一道歡脫的少年聲不斷殷勤示好：「精靈都很漂亮，你是我看過最漂亮的！」

「你要找洛基？」

「沒錯，你有看到一個高高瘦瘦、皮膚很白、長得很英俊，眼神不屑滿臉陰沈而且一看就感覺脾氣很差的阿薩人嗎？」馬頭擠進窗口往前湊，「王子的事可以等一下，先摸摸我！」

還沒來得及做出反應瑟蘭督伊被洛基扣住腰一把帶開，換成他自己堵在窗前按上馬臉亂揉一氣。

「色馬！要發情去對母馬！有什麼東西快交出來！」

「小王子——」霍瓦爾普尼爾被這樣亂揉一通急忙後退，轉了個角度大大的眼睛再往窗內看，不滿地噴氣，「不要嫉妒啦，我偶爾也要讓其他美人摸摸，這才能彰顯我身為天馬的氣度！」

「找其他精靈摸！」洛基碰的一聲砸上窗戶，拉好褲子帶著滿身不爽往外走。順順方才一陣被弄亂的長髮，輕輕撩到耳後，瑟蘭督伊慢條斯理跟上去。

霍瓦爾普尼爾眨眨牠又大又圓的黑眼睛，聲音委委屈屈：「可是只有他和我說話……」

不是幽暗密林的精靈冷漠，是這匹馬在精靈國王的家門口清清楚楚指名道姓要找正在家裡窩著的攝政王收件，誰都等洛基自己走出來，不會多管閒事，最多格外注意外來者的動靜。

待他們看見攝政與國王相偕出現，精靈們才各自散開，只有護衛王室的禁衛兵遠遠跟隨。

那是一匹銀白色的高大駿馬，毛色油潤、肌肉發達，有些哀傷地用前蹄刨地等著洛基。不知怎麼瑟蘭督伊覺得無論哪個形象都與他聽見那歡快的少年聲音微妙底不搭調。

「牠叫霍瓦爾普尼爾，這幾年才擔任蓋娜的新坐騎。」洛基說邊走邊道，「噢，蓋娜是母親的侍女、也是信使。這匹馬特別喜歡撒嬌，還很貪吃。」

「幾歲了？」

「五……還六歲？」洛基不是那麼確定。

「以你們的年齡計算方式，還很年幼。」這是一句肯定句。

「是……吧。」洛基勉為其難同意這個說法，「就是個沒長大的孩子。」

「那麼喜歡撒嬌和貪吃不是很正常的嗎。」淡淡的嗓音裡帶著深沈的溫柔。手微微抬，一個不經意的指令，「和你很像。」

「我才——好吧我是。只對你。」

「我知道。」

慢悠悠走到霍瓦爾普尼爾視線範圍，以諸神角度還極其年幼的天馬揚蹄飛奔，一股腦把自己的大頭湊到淡金色的精靈面前，「美人！摸摸我摸摸我！」

瑟蘭督伊對動物格外有耐性，這約莫也是精靈的天性。他拍拍霍瓦爾普尼爾頸側，帶著笑意看明明是收信人卻被忽略的洛基擺出不和小孩子計較的臉，直接動手抽下綁在馬背上銀線鑲邊的灰綠書袋。

這是年幼時弗麗嘉縫給他的，顏色低調，乍看一點都不起眼，只有弗麗嘉與洛基知道箇中奧秘。

書袋內部有超乎想像的容量。

弗麗嘉還在每一個針腳都縫入盧恩文字，書袋無論裝進何物，都可以讓當時還是孩童的他隨手提起、毫不費力；而某一年他送了個珠寶盒給弗麗嘉，不同的物品，同樣的原理。

等到他長大開始四處遠遊後，這就變成了他和弗麗嘉的一個小遊戲。

起因只是某回弗麗嘉告訴他，在外頭久了，要記得偶爾捎個信息回家，別讓她擔心。於是洛基借回那個許久之前自己送給弗麗嘉的珠寶盒重新鑲嵌，上面每一顆珍珠、每一朵金屬花紋都點入盧恩文字；然後他將同樣的符文織進書袋的提帶。當他遠遊，他會記得帶著它，最常摘一朵花、偶爾是當地特色的水果、或者某些漂亮的小工藝品放進這個袋子裡去，將這些音信送到弗麗嘉的珠寶盒裡。

即使對成年的他而言那書袋差不多等同於擺放雜物的隨身小手袋，他們這個小遊戲依然持續很久。

直到他墜下彩虹橋。

 

袋子捏在手中，洛基暫時沒有打開的意圖。他只是沒好氣底扯住整個身體都要往瑟蘭督伊靠的霍瓦爾普尼爾鬃毛讓牠回頭。別開玩笑了，這種見色忘正事的馬竟然也叫天馬？瑟蘭督伊是他的，只有他可以蹭！

「弗麗嘉還有交代什麼？」

霍瓦爾普尼爾猛然回神，想了想，「神后說精靈很漂亮！我可以在這裡玩！」

……媽媽，妳認真的嗎？派這匹蠢馬？

在洛基深刻懷疑弗麗嘉是不是在欺負兒子之前霍瓦爾普尼爾又說：「神后還有說你在哪裡只有我知道，不可以講。可是我是被直接傳送來的，我現在在哪裡？」

「乖孩子，繼續保持。」蠢過頭也可以稱為可愛，洛基揉揉馬鬃倍感欣慰道：「玩夠了想回阿斯嘉再告訴我。」

天馬是相當獨立的生物，霍瓦爾普尼爾單純歸單純，卻很能自得其樂。牠吃完犒賞的蘋果，留在幽暗密林休息一晚，當晚霍瓦爾普尼爾到了夜晚自動轉為暗灰色的神奇毛髮吸引幾名精靈好奇靠近，牠逮住機會，來幾個便蹭幾個。幸好精靈對動物向來寬容無比，否則阿薩神族的名譽都要因此被敗光。

把四處玩得起勁的霍瓦爾普尼爾扔回阿斯嘉是幾天後的事了，洛基拎著弗麗嘉送來的書袋獨自回到房間，得到暫時的隱私。

適時，並且恰如其份。

姑且洛基便稱之為體貼吧。他知道瑟蘭督伊若認為有必要，會慢慢用各種手段把所有事情都刨出來攤在陽光下，不管他願不願意。

洛基不討厭這種霸道。

他就是……需要點時間面對。

事實上洛基並不對自己做過的事懊悔。

瘋狂泰坦幫過他。作為回報洛基成為薩諾斯的先鋒尋找無限寶石的下落。米德加爾特不是第一站、卻是他認為做得已經足夠多、恩情抵銷的最後一站。

至於紐約事件。那有什麼好說的？

洛基不諱言他在坐擁齊瑞塔軍隊時曾有征服米德加爾特的念頭。但他並不真的想把瘋狂泰坦引來九界，那會是幾近滅絕的戰爭；單單為了弗麗嘉他就不會這麼做，何況九界還有某些待他親切的種族。

他還思考著如何擺脫薩諾斯，那名無禮的『他者』簡直像嫌自己的口才還不夠駑鈍腦袋不夠愚蠢似的冒犯了他。

又後來索爾出現了。

怎麼說呢，索爾……很麻煩啦。

於是洛基從思考如何擺脫薩諾斯同時拿到軍隊，變成擺脫薩諾斯、搞掉軍隊同時讓自己躲到薩諾斯找不著的地方。

這可比前者簡單多了。

至於米德加爾特的損失。他已經很努力把自己表現得像個沒有謀略的蠢蛋、盡量讓齊瑞塔軍隊送死了！對上瘋狂泰坦的軍隊想絲毫無損簡直痴人說夢！要怪就怪那個獨眼光頭隨意擺弄空間寶石導致薩諾斯注意到異常能量放射。否則宇宙廣袤無垠，米德加爾特根本渺小到很難被注意。

總之事情就是這樣發展，他無意規避也沒什麼好不承認，邪神從不當自己是道德標竿。

精靈則不然。

精靈是打從骨子善良正義的種族，他的瑟蘭督伊確實有些壞心眼和偶發的冷酷……那仍遠不能稱之為邪惡。

反之，精靈容不下真正的邪惡。他們與之對抗，不死不休。

洛基害怕當瑟蘭督伊清楚他做過些什麼後失望的眼眸。

他在寫字檯前坐下，拉開袋口，才探入指尖就有綿軟細滑的觸感湧出。

抽。成套全新衣物，橄欖綠的，阿斯嘉風格。

再抽。再一套，同樣色系，不同款式。連抽了五套以後換成紙質觸感，兩本研究手稿、一封信、一個小沙漏，最後是一顆金蘋果。

姑且不論金蘋果，以神祇的標準洛基還很年輕，沒思考到對金蘋果的需求；弗麗嘉先幫他想到、也送來了，洛基決定要把金蘋果分一半給瑟蘭督伊，實驗看看對永生的精靈有什麼效果。

最後洛基拿起那封信。

行動派的弗麗嘉一貫不廢話，信中簡單敘述女神席恩在眾神之后、天空與大地的女神授意下對洛基的審判結果提出異議。經過一天的辯論之後，最終更改判決結果。[1]

洛基感到意外。更改審判結果意即奧丁承認犯錯，這怎麼可能？

無論如何，信上寫著洛基的新判決：

_火神洛基，終身監禁被改為流放，並剝奪其神格。_

和索爾一樣，好，他心裡平衡了點，畢竟他們幹的事確實差不多。沒了奧丁給予的神格代表他不再是火神，但……他整身魔力都來屬於冰霜巨人天生的體質，奧丁剝奪不了。（弗麗嘉知道這個漏洞吧？她肯定知道。）

_並且出於彌補失去之生命與消弭罪行的考量，洛基必須幫助其導致死亡人數兩倍的生靈。_

幫助？怎麼幫助？言語祝福算嗎？就算沒了神格他的語言還是有力量，大概行吧。洛基猜這個處罰肯定是弗麗嘉加上的，她向來最懂怎樣的處罰讓他抓心撓肝。比起變著法子作亂，他做好事的思維簡直乾枯貧乏。

_當罪行一個接一個從天堂跌落時間的深淵，_

_救贖不斷上升直至罪行停止墜落，彌補才得以完成。_

揀起躺在桌面的小沙漏上下翻轉，水滴在半邊玻璃池裡翻騰，丁點不漏。即便洛基將滿的那半邊朝上擺放，也沒有任何一滴液體落下。

洛基挺想針對這大費周章的沙漏諷刺幾句，但……算了，媽媽做事一定有理由。

信裡就寫了這些，沒有細述他的罪行。

洛基鬆了一口氣同時卻無所適從。弗麗嘉告訴瑟蘭督伊多少都不重要，重要的事洛基向他坦白多少，兩者意義全然不同。

「如果我打擾了你，」沈靜嗓音自門口傳來，效果有如重石沈入深潭。聲息轉瞬即逝，潭下暗湧無數。瑟蘭督伊不知何時佇立門前，「羅瑞安之王阿姆洛斯抵達。」

言下之意很簡單，禮貌上該見個面，僅此而已。對方的目的是前來尋找戀人寧洛戴爾，維持基本禮儀相互照個面即可，並無太深的政治意涵。

「我知道了。」

折好那封信隨手夾在堆疊在旁的研究手稿中，洛基注意瑟蘭督伊視線往寫字檯檯面一掠而過。

不問。不說。

僅僅轉身而走。

洛基緊接著起身大步追上，把手塞進精靈掌中，不管瑟蘭督伊有什麼反應，反正他的手不打算再移動。他能接受謊言堆砌而成的生命、他能承擔阿薩神族對他從頭至尾質疑輕蔑的視線只有這——他能握住的光——絕不放手。

瑟蘭督伊心不在焉地稍稍挪動，換了個姿勢，和他的丈夫十指交握。

微小的動作，他不知道自己撫平了什麼。

但洛基比誰都清楚。

 

======================

[1] 席恩（Syn），弗麗嘉的侍女之一，「異議」的守護神，若有不公正的訴訟，席恩就會擔任辯護人，也被認為是真理的守護者。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

關於基神的判決，事實上雷神1索爾幹的事和基神差不多（對阿斯嘉的危害還更大，都快要引起兩界的全面戰爭了），所以只被流放還可以在地球上自由自在我莫名覺得超不公平。

冰霜巨人的命不是命可以任意殺所以判決比較輕嗎？難怪基神後來發現自己的身世以後會大崩潰，阿薩神族的種族歧視超恐怖的啊！

如果要說雷神1洛基曾經企圖滅絕約頓海姆未遂有罪——就未遂啊，而且以電影一開始索爾也大喊要殺光冰霜巨人旁邊的人都好棒好厲害我支持你的那種臉，洛基要滅約頓海姆應該在阿斯嘉是超棒棒的事，別說他還殺了勞菲，怎麼說都是大功一件吧。

搞到最後都是基神的錯索爾都沒錯。奧丁這心也太偏了。

另外，彩虹橋是索爾打爛的，責任不要亂扣唷喔！！

至於基神在中庭的殺戮.....我覺得奧丁才不care。（但我認為這個是不能迴避的，所以基神必須因此有相當的善行回饋。在仙宮特派員這部漫畫裡，基神清償罪孽的方式就是去幫阿薩神族做幾件事，頗簡單。所以阿薩神族才不在乎中庭的人命哩！！別騙我說你們在乎了！）

說回奧丁。我猜奧丁覺得基神威脅到索爾的王位，隨意找個理由要將基神關到死。電影的鋪陳我怎麼看都認為奧丁覺得中庭是蠻荒之地（不然怎麼會把索爾流放到那裡），對Jane講話也是多有歧視，完全顯示阿薩神族高高在上的態度。

親兒子和領養的兒子果然不一樣.....

 


	23. Chapter 23

精靈的時間凝滯。

伊露維塔的首生子女並不常與次生子女交流，他們的蹤跡仍然神秘，但在此時還不像第三紀元末期時那麼罕見。與精靈相對比，北歐神在中土是更為稀少的存在，雖然在幽暗密林中並不難遇見。

偶爾居住在凱撒督姆裡附近的生物也有見到這奇怪生物的機會。

兩名精靈近衛兵隨洛基來到矮人深洞拿取前陣子委託打造某些魔法所需的小物件。幽暗密林裡的辛達精靈不以工藝見長，西爾凡……那就更不必說了。尺有所短，寸有所長，打造手工藝品這事就付錢讓矮人來吧。

說到付錢這事，不知是否與往日仇怨有關係，洛基發現瑟蘭督伊很討厭付錢給矮人這件事。

真的很討厭。

討厭到他一提，瑟蘭督伊便會皺起眉頭；若洛基有意進一步說明，他還會直接撇過頭，表情寫明不想知道到底付給矮人多少錢。

好罷。態度姑且別提，瑟蘭督伊確實不過問洛基任何花費，隨他恣意揮霍。也許瑟蘭督伊擁有的財富還及不上那些遠古的精靈國王們，他所坐擁卻也遠非人類王國可比擬。

論及對矮人的態度，這麼說吧，交易就是交易，洛基就這麼想。所以洛基把東西拿到手以後再和矮人國王客套幾句，帶著他的護衛迅速離開矮人王國。

速戰速決是好的。

無論哪個世界的矮人都貪婪成性。

貪婪招致災禍。

洛基曾看一眼矮人深洞裡黑不見底的礦坑。黑暗滿溢而出，對矮人已足夠不祥，但他們卻全無所覺。他試圖對矮人國王委婉提醒……迷霧山脈離幽暗密林實在稱不上遠道可以撒手不管的程度。矮人深洞出事、說不得下一個遭殃的便是阿姆洛斯的羅瑞安。除非應得之罪，否則精靈甚少對遭受災禍的同胞任其自滅，幽暗密林必定出兵救援……追其動機，洛基還是為了他的瑟蘭督伊。

可惜矮人國王充耳不聞，浪費了邪神為數不多的善意。

走下迷霧山脈東向的山道。正如他迫不及待離開，也有人背著行囊往山頂上遙遠的紅角隘口前進。

洛基抬頭往山頂一瞥。高峰明亮，白雪漫漫，積雪上有眼可見的細微縐紋。收回視線，出於善心——阿斯嘉的判決還擱在桌面上提醒著呢——洛基對擦身而過的人類說：「這兩天最好別上去。」

對方和他的同伴都嚇了一跳，同時仰頭看了看洛基與其身後的精靈。他們不是尋常意義上的人類，穿著鮮豔的黃色衣物，個子矮小、頭髮捲翹濃密、沒有鬍子而且高度幾乎只到洛基腹部。

「哇，和精靈一起行動的大傢伙。」兩人都露出爽朗的笑容，「老爸說要聽從精靈的勸誡，和精靈在一起的先生預言應該也很準確。既然這樣那我們就過幾天再去冒險啦。」

「你們是法洛海德人？」這兩人比洛基偶爾會見到的半身人更高、更白，還有類似精靈的小尖耳。雖然詳細血緣不可考，洛基還有印象那位接受過瑟蘭督伊祝福、與異族結合的女性精靈，他們的後代擁有一些精靈的特徵。

但那個年代對人類已經過去很久了。

另一人說，「是啦，親愛的先生，你眼睛也和精靈一樣銳利哪！」

「這真是不錯的讚美。」洛基並不討厭這種古老記憶偶爾躍至眼前的感覺，這讓他注意到時間的變化。他露出笑，「等山頭那片雪落下再繼續你們的旅程吧，祝冒險順利。」

揮揮手，洛基不把此次偶遇放在心上。這些小小的人類對他的意義約莫可以類比樹梢落下的一片樹葉，過眼，從不入心。

 

一道微小而模糊的黑影滑過紙面，這在光線相對明亮的室內顯得引人注目。

瑟蘭督伊停下閱讀的動作，手掌輕輕覆上紙面。已經歷過數百年時光的書籍紙面泛黃，沙漏輪廓在手背上映出清晰的影子，讓精靈白晰膚色更成對比。

黑影並未二度出現映上精靈的肌膚。

被大量金色符文環繞的沙漏漂浮半空，散出暈黃光芒。瑟蘭督伊瞥了眼，沙漏兩端的液體半分半分，方才若是水滴的影子，應也是肉眼難以捕捉其改變的份量。

他微微調整在躺椅上的姿勢，再度將注意力集中至文字上。直到天色逐漸暗下、寢室的門扉傳來兩聲敲擊，對方不待回應旋即推門。

是洛基，當然是他。除了他還有誰能在精靈王的殿堂裡橫行。

「我回來了。」大步走到丈夫身邊、屁股往躺椅上一擠，隨手把從矮人那兒取回的委託物擱在腳邊，湊上去親吻冰冷的金色髮絲。

瑟蘭督伊連眼都沒抬，任洛基繼續往耳朵與臉頰上印了好幾個吻，「真快。」

「空間轉移，你知道的；若不是要完全避開人類視線，否則還能更快。」空間轉移不是中土擁有的魔法，考量到這一點，瑟蘭督伊限制洛基只能在精靈眼睛完全看不見人煙的情況下使用。為此，洛基與精靈護衛們必須走到非常隱匿的地點。

「嗯。」側了側頭，溫柔地說，「我想你的沙漏滴了一滴。」

微微停頓。

不是說洛基中斷的反應容易被發現，而是因為發現的人是瑟蘭督伊。

他把書擱在腿上。拿起加里安早已擺放在一旁矮桌上濕潤的擦手巾，拉過洛基的手擦拭。

「噢，路上遇到一些人……讓我覺得時間好像過了很久。」

擦手巾和室溫一樣帶著微微涼意。他整個手掌都被包覆住，瑟蘭督伊從袖口露出的肌膚開始，慢條斯理地拭過腕部、手掌、指腹，然後擦擦手背與每個指節。

「你遇到了誰？」使用過的那一面對折進去，從拇指開始，仔細擦拭。比上回更慢，也不俐落，不過擦完一手後洛基乖乖把另一爪也交上去的動作倒是充滿日常感。

「記得我們曾經祝福過一對法洛海德人與精靈結合的婚姻？我猜是他們的後代。」

加里安一向準備周到，擦手巾與裝滿清水的銀盆一應俱全。

「我記得。」把使用過的擦手巾放回原位，瑟蘭督伊就著清水沾過手，「這樣的婚姻不常見。」

「他們正要越過迷霧山脈，我建議他們過幾天再說。」

被收拾乾淨的北歐邪神乖乖團在精靈國王身旁，瑟蘭督伊重新將注意力擺回腿上的書本，「顯然他們聽從了。」

「我盡量——你知道的，做好事。」

瑟蘭督伊知道沙漏代表什麼，即便洛基未曾細說。

真正的邪惡難以抑制、不惜一切且毫無休止。瑟蘭督伊對抗過，他很清楚。無論過去洛基做了什麼，現在他停下了，安安分分留在幽暗密林處理政務，那便好了。

「做你想做的就好。」

「真的？那我想在王座上來一場。」

「……」瑟蘭督伊的表情凍結了，顯而易見。

接下來不是什麼難得一見的場景，當然罕見程度也不足以令西爾凡精靈大驚小怪。他們不清楚箇中原因——也沒有很想知道——總之，幽暗密林的攝政，就這樣滿臉委屈底，被偉大的國王請出寢室，踹去處理政務了。


	24. Chapter 24

洛基乖乖的窩去國王書房處理政務……才怪。

他先是熟門熟路繞去廚房，在加里安還在等待將廚師將國王的晚餐擺盤完成前命令加里安將餐點改送至書房；再越過許多階梯朝目的地而去。

到達書房前洛基在其中一個盤旋而上的階梯遇到伊多拉。

風鈴一樣的小白花編進她長長的辮子裡，淺藍的裙裝樣式簡單，繫在腰間的銀白腰帶是唯一裝飾。

「看著不錯。」洛基說。

精靈少女笑瞇了眼，「真的？我還以為只有月亮存在您眼裡的天空。」

「月亮很在意森林裡的小花小草們，我當然也會關心。」

辛達國王的統御方法具備威嚴，卻不那麼距離遙遠，偶爾關切並不突兀。

伊多拉掩嘴笑，這約莫是洛基認識她以來見過最少女舉動：「新年過後就要交換戒指了。」

洛基記得伊多拉的母親在森林中遇到流竄的半獸人而去世——在第三紀元初期，伊多拉剛成年之際——直到現在她才有組建家庭的想法。

「到時巡邏的工作要暫時停下？」

「他也是巡邏隊的一員，我們會一直為國王與閣下守衛森林！」

少女突然萬分認真地說。洛基側頭想了想，如此受愛戴的感覺很好，可是……

「休假時我覺得不需要那麼慷慨激昂。」

伊多拉用一種不贊同的眼神默默盯著攝政王。洛基表情不變，非常鎮定底中斷話題溜去書房。

正中央寬敞的書桌上有幾份攤開的紙捲。

平常已處理好的文書會疊好擺在靠窗的桌邊，現在上面空無一物，很可能文件已歸檔，或詔令已經發出。洛基隨手拿起其中一張紙捲，心不在焉看了幾行。

那是今年冬季的糧食配給數額，若無精靈表達額外需求，歷來都遵照往年份量進行分發，並非太複雜的內容。洛基想起什麼似地若有所思，一邊拿起羽毛筆在文件末尾署名。

瀏覽第二份文件時加里安送上了餐點。

對方在靠窗的空桌桌面佈置完善同時對於國王不在場的狀態有明顯疑惑。即使如此宮廷總管也沒有開口發問，安安靜靜弄完、安安靜靜退出。

不過洛基猜，加里安出了門第一件事肯定是去找國王在哪裡。

沒多久他的丈夫出現，由門口慢慢走入，不疾不徐道：「有誰——假冒國王的名義，把我的晚餐偷到這兒來了？」

放下紙卷，洛基笑得很開，「要不這樣，把我的晚餐也給你？」

瑟蘭督伊逕自走到窗前倒酒，「這一點吸引力也沒有。」

「最有吸引力的難道不應該是我嗎？」單手撐住下巴，視線隨精靈移動而移動。

精靈國王思考一會兒，不得不承認：「……某方面而言，確實。」

無論何時瑟蘭督伊總能吸引他，從思緒到目光；不論姿態，只要存在。

洛基不記得他究竟和瑟蘭督伊在一起多久。掉下彩虹橋之後那些苦痛彷彿已久遠到可以埋入塵埃，時光流逝——或者停滯——他竟然就這樣在一個近乎永恆的國度甘於平淡，煩惱最多的就是如何吃飽穿暖、和鄰居打好關係這種日常。

「先別調情了，我想到些事。」

你是誰？你把我丈夫藏到哪去了？

洛基突然正經讓瑟蘭督伊很是訝異。

大概精靈疑惑的表情太明顯，洛基拉開椅子後退了些，伸長手拉住瑟蘭督伊即使疑惑仍舊走來預備談正事的手臂，一點一點慢慢扯近。就在洛基不安分的爪子要抓上某個摸上去會被瞪的地方前，瑟蘭督伊輕巧閃避，將酒杯順手擱下，然後毫不客氣地把林地王國的攝政、他丈夫的大腿直接當成椅子坐上去，抄起洛基簽好那張紙卷瀏覽：「糧食配給怎麼了？」

好……。

瑟蘭督伊側坐在他腿上、手肘架在他肩膀，他就只是把座椅沒有其他意義。

這樣洛基也能接受。

緊實又充滿彈性的臀部壓在腿上時還有什麼好抱怨的？不如說，這樣更好。

「和這沒有關係。」洛基一點兒也不介意身體被當成扶手，手自動自發環上精靈腰間。「我在路上遇見伊多拉，她不久後要舉行婚禮。」

「我有接到報告。」瑟蘭督伊放開紙卷等下文。

洛基漂亮的綠眼睛盯住他，閃閃發亮。

若說洛基在打算些什麼壞主意，那麼這用詞存在偏見。只是……照他對洛基的理解，這眼神嘛，也不會是什麼正經事。

「她還這麼——小的時候我們就結婚了。」洛基用拇指和食指比出最多是羽毛筆筆管可以穿過去的距離，瑟蘭督伊幾乎要懷疑他是不是記憶混亂。

不，伊多拉那麼小的時候你並不認識她、我也不認識。

他忍住翻白眼的衝動，「……你想說什麼？」

「我想要個孩子，你和我的。」在精靈幾近永恆的國度，繁衍一事特別容易被忽略。伊多拉的消息才讓洛基驚覺精靈不怎麼熱衷成婚……擁有伴侶之後也不一定會孕育後代；即便有，最多也只有一或兩個孩子，擁有三名後代在精靈族群裡面足夠算是多產。

所以一千多年來幽暗密林的精靈數量只堪堪回到最後聯盟之戰前再多一點。

根據記錄，大約多個兩千名精靈。平均一年增加不到兩個人口，何等低產。

洛基覺得，他也是時候該貢獻點生育率了。

雖然不明白其箇中邏輯，瑟蘭督伊用一種描述常識的語氣，充滿遺憾地開口：「我以為這不需要特別說明，男性精靈生不出孩子。」

「我可以啊。」洛基充滿期待的眼睛晶亮亮，他承認自己想看一個像瑟蘭督伊的小精靈……超級可愛！一定！

「我是個變形者，化身成為女性懷孕生子並不困難……你不想要嗎？我們的孩子。」

他甚至不需要在體內變出一個真正的子宮。以魔法造出盛裝的容器、在其中製造生命對洛基這樣的魔法大師來說一點兒也不困難。

不過那方法對魔法技術太落後的中土不怎麼好想像，看起來也不遵循自然規律，他猜瑟蘭督伊不會喜歡。

瑟蘭督伊思考一會兒，疑惑道：「我以為你更喜歡作為進入的一方。」

「噢，親愛的。」洛基搖頭嘆息，執起精靈修長的手指又親又揉，「讓我為自己辯解下。我也很樂意讓你把我操翻，但你大概不瞭解精靈是個多麼寡欲的種族。心靈交流確實很美好，可是如果順著你兩三百年才想肉體交流一次的頻率，我大概早就死於欲求不滿了。幸好我能屈能伸，你不想上我，換我上你也是可以。」

「……男性之間並沒有繁衍後代的需求。」

「現在有了，來操我吧。」洛基萬分期待底看著他的丈夫。

瑟蘭督伊乾脆地站起，「不。」

「為什麼！」他都願意生了這還不行嗎！瑟蘭督伊最好給他個拒絕的好理由！否則他就要生氣了！

精靈慢慢踱到窗邊，一臉理所當然：「還沒用餐呢。」

「……好吧。」洛基勉為其難同意暫緩，吃飽才有力氣幹活，這他同意：「晚點再說。」


	25. Chapter 25

然而接下來並沒有洛基想像得順利。

瑟蘭督伊沈默了整頓晚餐。

書房點起柔和燈光，他坐在窗邊桌側的躺椅上默默不語，身體陷在蓬鬆柔軟的抱枕中，看似認真思考。

「你覺得困擾。」各自在沈默中喝了兩杯酒，洛基坐在他身邊，指出這個顯而易見的事實。

「不。」否認花費許久從沈思之中淌出，輕聲同時又具備重量，意涵複雜。瑟蘭督伊朝洛基看去，緩慢的一瞬。聲調軟如絲綢，甚至比平常還要溫和，「不是困擾。為什麼你突然想這麼做？」

這意味著『我們必須談談』。洛基明白，事情不像他想像般單純美好。

「我以為你會高興。」聲音緊繃，「但你並沒有。」

這近乎被拒絕——承認這一點比發現自己被拒絕更為困難。『不需要』與『被捨棄』相伴而生，這想法湧上之際洛基開始感到焦慮，心口有無法忽略的刺痛感。

他猛然站起身，不清楚自己的表情有多蒼白。他不想讓瑟蘭督伊看見。

瑟蘭督伊，他的精靈，彷彿什麼都沒發現繼續說下去：「生育對母體有極大耗損。女性生育後只能放棄作為戰士的職責，無論在此之前她有多傑出。」

平淡敘述的聲音沈靜，洛基懷疑他的世界就會在寂靜中分崩離析。

然後瑟蘭督伊輕輕握住他懸空的指尖，「我不想你因此被受到傷害。」

這很奇妙。僅是掌心多了抹溫度，頃刻間他的世界從荒蕪到擁有一切；而精靈又像洞悉一切，拉回他、給予他溫度，把他抱在懷裡。

洛基回到躺椅上，從身後被摟住。他靠在瑟蘭督伊胸前，以與前刻迥然不同的放鬆回答：「我不是精靈，體質不一樣。」

「那……霜巨人的生育機制是如何？」

「呃。」洛基張了張口，突然發現瑟蘭督伊問到一個重點。

他，完全不知道女性霜巨人的生育過程！

這不是洛基的問題，阿斯嘉的教育在告訴你霜巨人是阿薩神族堅定的敵人同時可不會詳細介紹該種族如何產生後代。

當他化身為某一種族女性，確實會遵循其物種的生育機制。

這麼說來……化身為女精靈？不，首先瑟蘭督伊便不會允許他削弱自己。

化身成女性霜巨人？這問題很複雜。首先，霜巨人確實是洛基原生種族，可某方面根深柢固的阿斯嘉教育讓他不想長期頂著藍皮膚。另一個問題是，洛基從沒見過女性霜巨人。洛基知道的女巨人無論哪一族大多擁有姣好的外貌，例如弗雷的妻子，美貌可照耀北方冰凍的天空與大海的葛德，就是山巨人。

變形魔法是現實與想像力的疊加，也就是說……不知實物，無從想像起，就連女霜巨人是不是藍皮膚他都無法確定！

至於阿薩神族女性……說實話，洛基也沒怎麼注意阿薩神族生育會不會削弱身體。女神們鮮少上戰場，偶爾會在戰場之外與敵人拼搏生死，但她們確實不被稱為戰士。

至於女武神？都是處女，沒有參考價值。

「……不清楚。」洛基艱難承認自己知識不足。他突然覺得男性和女性所知天差地遠，這似乎是普遍常識的東西，當要實踐之際逐一細細分析才發現原來他什麼都不知道！

「所有種族繁衍後代都有其危險性，你無法肯定它會不會削弱你。」

洛基咬住舌尖，阻止自己說出一些似是而非的理論來迷惑瑟蘭督伊。他是欺騙的大師，可他不喜歡欺騙一個真正關心他的對象。

「你曾樹敵在我不可及之處……」洛基模糊提過中土之外的敵人，那是瑟蘭督伊無法觸及之處，他不想讓洛基的敵人有機可趁，「我不需要你承擔這種風險。既然沒有子嗣是我的命運，我接受它。」

他將可宣告的權利放棄得那麼理所當然。無論是血脈或者永生，在瑟蘭督伊心中都沒有那麼難以取捨。

「我若有萬一，你將是王位繼承者。如果你不願意接受，森林精靈會自行推舉出另一名領袖，或交給我血緣最近的親族。」

洛基聽完並不感動。

一點也不。

他怒炸了。

氣急敗壞跳起指著瑟蘭督伊，「我不擔心王位繼承這種問題！從來沒有！我也不想聽到有誰膽敢坐上你的王座——」

他怎麼能對死亡輕描淡寫、怎麼能……

「你怎麼能說你已經安排好一切！」

「這就是國王。」挑眉。這問題很好回答，他是國王，他應該做。

……雖然洛基看起來更生氣了。

「閉嘴，有我在就絕不會有那麼一天！」連命令句都氣得跑出來，冷靜狡詐的銀舌開始語無倫次。

「這不是我們現在在討論的話題？」瑟蘭督伊眨眨眼，聽見命令句的感覺有點新鮮，並未感到冒犯。他有許久不曾見過洛基惱怒的表情了，翠綠的雙眸燃燒著火焰，明亮又美麗。

洛基忿忿翻了個白眼，「你讓我生氣以後還想好好談？」

就瑟蘭督伊的回答，顯然是的，「最後聯盟之戰時你就知道我對死亡如何自處。」

「你這混蛋……！」洛基瞪大眼睛，十指朝著自己成爪，一臉抓心撓肺想怒吼但又捨不得真對瑟蘭督伊撒氣，只好自己忍得恨不得去撓牆，「把我氣得沒辦法好好說話是談判手段嗎？啊？反正你現在不打算配合我生孩子，還要談什麼？」

「我……」死亡是洛基的引爆點。瑟蘭督伊想了想，明智地決定遺忘關於王位繼承與死亡的話題，當機立斷導回正題：「我們在一起的時間超過千年。在此之前你從未考慮過生育後代……就告訴我，為什麼你開始想了？」

「哼！你以為用發問可以掩飾談判的本質嗎？」洛基對著精靈那張無辜的漂亮臉蛋差點兒就生不了氣，可他今天堅決不被安撫。

一把抓起躺椅上的胖抱枕往瑟蘭督伊砸去——理所當然瑟蘭督伊接住了——洛基重重踩著腳步離開表示自己真的、真的非常生氣，「我今天不談判！等著！等收集好資訊，我要把所有可以的理由都砸到你臉上！」


	26. Chapter 26

※

洛基惱得顧不上晚餐，氣沖沖跑回他自己的寢室，拿出信紙趴在寫字檯上塗寫一陣、再從某個角落翻出弗麗嘉做給他的小書袋，等墨水一乾、折好信紙一股腦塞進小書袋裡。

成串動作一氣呵成，信件扔進書袋以後洛基腦子裡屬於理智的那一部份終於也開始高速運轉。

他知道瑟蘭督伊的顧慮其來有自，為了孕育後代而削弱自己絕對不該發生。

並非他不願意為孩子付出。

洛基確實活得比瑟蘭督伊任性，但他同時也明白箇中道理。追根究底，這件事在兩名男性之間本就不可能，何況他們總有不得不對抗的敵人。

為了本不會發生的事導致危險？那是不經思考的後果。

洛基不在意危險。

可他知道瑟蘭督伊在意，正如他不允許瑟蘭督伊有丁點機會陷入風險同樣。他捧在掌中、擺在心頭的珍寶，沒有誰允許傷害。

不，就連自責也不允許有。

洛基還記得精靈左臉的龍傷，即便肉體痊癒依然刻印靈魂的傷痕。他怎能在精靈傷痕累累的靈魂上多劃一刀？即使傷痕微小足可忽略？

無數小傷最終也能造成毀滅。他不知道六百年的空白在瑟蘭督伊的靈魂上劃了幾刀，洛基不能忍受再增加一絲一毫。

他現在能做的，便是使瑟蘭督伊放心。

洛基想，若真有風險——

便放棄吧。一個孩子，又怎有他的瑟蘭督伊重要。

 

索爾拿著金蘋果來到母親的寢宮時，弗麗嘉正坐在梳妝台前閱讀一封信。

梳妝台上珠寶盒的盒蓋是敞開的。那是一個與眾神之后不太相配的小珠寶盒……不是珠寶盒做工不夠華貴或精細，單純底認為以弗麗嘉的身份，那個只能容納幾條項鍊、數枚戒指的小珠寶盒完全不足以陳列眾神之后藏品的千分之一。

他知道那是洛基送給母親的禮物、母親與洛基總是透過這個盒子交流感情。

一切事情都還未發生前索爾曾被允許參與其中，大多是他與洛基一同外出旅行的時候。可現在他不被准許，他和奧丁都是。

新判決落定後索爾曾想探望洛基，他知道被流放的滋味，那不好受，他覺得他的弟弟需要安慰。

然而索爾被允許的涉入只有弗麗嘉偶爾會對他說『去摘一顆金蘋果吧，你弟弟需要它』，並對索爾詢問洛基所在時露出一個慈祥的微笑。

是的，索爾知道洛基回到他的丈夫身邊過所謂的流放生涯。這挺好，比關在地牢或流放不知名的星系都好，還有人關照。洛基又不強壯，他真的很擔心洛基逃亡在外會被欺負，某些星系的野蠻人下手從來不知輕重……總之弗麗嘉沒讓誰知道洛基身在何方，索爾明白他們一直有聯繫。

索爾常看見弗麗嘉一遍又一遍閱讀某些紙背印著一對鹿角徽記的便籤、伴隨而來的還有精巧的小玩意，他再遲鈍也知道那些是出自誰的手筆，但索爾沒得到參與這個小遊戲的權利。

如果說弗麗嘉對索爾的不透露是出於對洛基平靜生活的保護；那麼對奧丁就是一位母親的憤怒。

眾神之后氣質非凡，但即使是阿斯嘉最勇敢的戰士也不會想知道她生起氣來是什麼模樣。

然而索爾有幸，見識到阿斯嘉最高神格的兩位神祇如何吵架。

當時在金宮之內，在場者只有奧丁、弗麗嘉、席恩與他。

首先由弗麗嘉的侍女，守護真理的女神席恩提出對於不公正判決的異議。

雖然索爾有些意外沒有太多神祇在場參與，但當席恩發言道洛基的審判僅有奧丁與洛基兩方，索爾也就沒開口發表意見。他很有自覺，打從一開始奧丁沒有讓洛基受眾神審判，就使這件事成為『家事』。

這是父親與母親的戰爭……索爾不知怎麼的有個預感，那就是，他最好別說話。

席恩陳述洛基的審判結論，從洛基的身份開始，類比其他案件犯罪者所得到的懲罰。

……能和洛基進行身份類比的還有誰？索爾突然靈敏底發現母親今天肯定是要借席恩之口，好好把父親與他削到只剩一層皮。

最後洛基的判決在當事者不在場的情況之下由終身監禁改為流放……和一些其他的啦。他已經被席恩用政治與外交術語從各方面類比當初他前往約頓海姆試圖挑起全面戰爭的舉動和洛基侵略米德加爾特的行為，聽得覺得確實他們兄弟確實做了差不多的事，懲罰不應該有太大差異。

席恩的每一句話，都藉助弗麗嘉神力夾帶頓挫的重量感。索爾知道當母親擺出這副模樣時，最好的反應就是乖乖聽話，不要爭辯。

顯然奧丁也是這樣想。然而為維護一家之主、眾神之父的威嚴，他仍時不時提出反駁。

眾神之父的話語自帶威壓，兩方就這樣一來一往，爭論了一天之後——據說那一天，環繞在金宮的濃霧厚重伸手不見五指，有好些士兵或侍女甚至時不時感到呼吸困難——索爾猜那大概是兩方爭論得最兇的時候。總之，奧丁滿臉疲憊地讓步了，而弗麗嘉領著席恩，以一貫優雅高貴底勝利步伐回到霧海之宮。

索爾當時唯一的感想是，能活著度過眾神之父與眾神之后吵架的風暴，自己絕對當之無愧『最勇敢』此一形容。而且他不想再看到第二次。

「又有禮物？」走到母親身邊，將金蘋果放到梳妝台的空位上。

「不是的，你的弟弟來信向婚姻女神求助呢。」

索爾眉毛立刻豎起，「他丈夫對他不好？」

「放輕鬆，你知道洛基一點兒也不好欺負。」弗麗嘉對他招手，索爾會意，自覺地坐到母親腳邊。

「母親，也許妳下回應該給他送點武器去，洛基很脆弱，需要武器傍身。」

弗麗嘉摸摸索爾的頭，「洛基不需要武器，他想要孩子。」

「……這很困難嗎？」索爾毫無障礙接受了這個消息，同時他還沒聽過周遭誰有這種困擾。畢竟，對神來說孩子想要就會有、不要就不會有，就是如此簡單的一件事。擁有強大力量的神對凡人施予詛咒讓男性生子，也從不困難。

何況洛基是個變形者、強大的魔法師。他的魔力能夠支持長期變形，化身女性確實不是大問題。

「瑟蘭督伊不想。他認為懷孕生子會消耗洛基自身，所以即使洛基辦得到，也沒有必要這麼做……」信紙被折起擱在膝上，弗麗嘉掌心輕輕覆住信紙，「真體貼。」

「怎麼會？精靈想太多了，這點小事。」

「我的孩子，不想領受到女神們的怒火就千萬這麼說。」帶著微笑柔聲提醒，「你知道她們很可能逼著你體驗一回生孩子有多難過吧？」

索爾在母親溫柔慈愛的眼神下打了個冷顫。

「……是的，母親，對不起。但如果洛基很想，精靈肯定打不過霜巨人，他可以直接——」推倒精靈直接騎上去，或把精靈變成女的再上，意思一樣，反正他們是伴侶嘛！

索爾再次在弗麗嘉的眼神中感到從脊椎竄上的冷意，英勇無畏的雷神縮縮脖子，「這主意不好？」

「我不是適合這麼說的角色。」紙與筆在弗麗嘉輕揮之下落到索爾手中，「你可以這麼回覆你的兄弟。」

「真的可以嗎？」剛剛母親明明是那種他說錯話的眼神？

弗麗嘉久久地看著索爾，微微笑。她總是知道一切，但她什麼也不說，交由他自行體會。

「是的，我允許你。」


	27. Chapter 27

「是的，我允許你。」

在母親鼓勵的眼神之中索爾快速寫下自己的意見交給弗麗嘉。

珠寶盒關上又開啟，紙張從盒中消失。索爾用期待的眼神盯著那個精美小巧的玩意好一會兒，以為回音會立即出現。直到弗麗嘉向他解釋兩個世界的時間差距，索爾才失望地拿著母親列出的問題前去請教醫藥女神埃爾。

等他拿著埃爾寫好的詳盡回答回到霧海之宮，索爾看見一隻小黑貓在梳妝台前的母親腳邊慢吞吞繞行，毛茸茸的小頭顱偶爾頂頂弗麗嘉撫摸的手、尾巴直直豎起，尾端抖抖微微勾過裙擺。

那真的是一隻很小的黑貓，大概和妙爾尼爾差不多大，看起來就是三四個月的幼崽。小黑貓一見索爾，立刻蹲伏到弗麗嘉的裙擺後，盯著他，目不轉睛。

索爾幾乎在看到綠眼睛的小黑貓那一瞬間便斷定他見到了洛基。

「弟弟！」雙臂大張朝黑貓一撲——索爾已經完全做好撲空的準備了但是洛基永遠能出乎他意料——同時黑貓往前一躍跳到索爾面前，貓爪唰啦盡出！

十道抓痕立刻噴出血來。

阿斯嘉最勇敢的戰士被貓撓也無所畏懼！反正傷口馬上就會好！

一把抱住小黑貓貼在臉上磨蹭，黑貓更加憤怒，齜牙咧嘴大叫，後腿踢蹬扭動，前爪又推又打，就是擋不住索爾強悍的恢復力和打死不放的決心。

索爾滿臉抓痕以充滿感性的口吻對著瘋狂掙扎未果、睜著死魚眼安靜下來的黑貓說：「弟弟，我們都很想你，你能回來太好了，我覺得其實我的建議還不錯。」

黑貓抬起貓掌開始往雷神迅速痊癒的臉上瘋狂招呼，貓肉球毫無殺傷力，索爾近乎享受和他弟弟久違的兄弟接觸。直到小黑貓停下肉球攻擊，用貓掌摸摸索爾臉上沒有鬍渣的部分，趁索爾喜出望外，身體一扭，輕巧地躍回弗麗嘉身邊。

小貓朝弗麗嘉輕輕叫了聲，隨著金光閃過，貓的形體迅速化為一封信落在神后裙擺上。

「我猜洛基沒有非常生氣。」弗麗嘉在索爾失望的眼神中撿起信拆開閱讀，信封裡有一小撮用綠絲線結整齊的黑髮，那是黑貓化身的憑依。

「妳是對的，母親，至少洛基沒有直接往我頭上噴魔法、也沒有捅我一刀。」洛基的痛罵沒有劈頭蓋臉從信裡噴發出來、黑貓態度也不是那麼底壞，索爾認為他們兄弟已經完全和好，這讓他心情愉快。

在弗麗嘉腳邊坐下，索爾聽母親一字一句緩慢唸出信件內容。

「他說，『毫無尊重且愚蠢至極的建議，最好別讓任何女神聽見，否則威——武——的雷神下場堪慮』。」

「已經得到教訓了。」雷神咕噥，把埃爾的回答交給弗麗嘉。

對內容稍微瞄幾眼，眾神之后宣布：「這還不夠齊全。」

「但沒有誰比埃爾更有權威了！」

「是的，在阿薩神族之中。」弗麗嘉輕聲解釋，「我想為你弟弟收集盡量多資料。華納神族我足以為他解惑，但是霜巨人……」

「也許范達爾有過經驗。」索爾想想好友中約莫是只有范達爾算得上對九界女性均有涉獵，他語帶期望提供意見。

弗麗嘉給他一個完美無缺的微笑，不置可否：「希望他幫得上忙，不過還是先去問奧丁吧。」

「問父親？」

「相信你還記得從前學過的歷史？眾神之父奧丁，包爾與貝斯特拉之子。」

在弗麗嘉的目光之下索爾沒有勇氣說出「戰士不需要知道那種派不上用場的知識，讀太多書身體只會變得遲鈍」這種話，除非他想被回頭去上成套的歷史課、或者當場被弗麗嘉一掌按進地底。

雖然這是他的家族史……奧丁在上——不，這時他可不能喊眾神之父——那和天地初開差不多早！索爾連他的祖父包爾都沒見過，何況是祖母？戰士只專注眼前的敵人啊！

「貝斯特拉是霜巨人始祖尤彌爾的女兒。」她輕聲提醒，然後輕輕推了索爾肩頭一把：「去吧，為了你的兄弟。」

「是的，母親。」

索爾昂首挺胸、大步跨出霧海之宮，相信自己能捉緊弗麗嘉所賜予修補曾經分崩離析家庭的機會、吹響勝利的號角凱旋歸來，讓洛基也感覺到來自眾神之父的關懷。

 

……洛基後來確實感受到了。

不過那是阿薩神族與華納神族女性同時懷孕、不知何者即將誕下雷神的頭生子的流言沸沸揚揚；而索爾滿懷自己要當個好哥哥的興奮心情敲開金宮大門，被一臉扭曲的奧丁斥責同時使兩名女神懷孕對王儲而言太過輕率，並且在奧丁聽到兒子竟然是來問霜巨人女性妊娠一事，怒而把索爾轟出金宮——之後的事了。

現在他正在與瑟蘭督伊進行不交談不對話不回應的單方面冷戰。

「向您報告，森林邊緣聚集大量從東方來的人類，據說是為了躲避瘟疫。」

伊多拉偷偷瞥一眼書房裡從某個座位邊緣垂下來的尾巴，黑色的尾巴又蓬又長，尾端有一小撮白毛。尾巴連接一個純黑的大毛團，硬生生把整個椅面佔滿。

一般而言，那個座位是國王習慣的位置。

瑟蘭督伊坐在毛團旁邊那張椅子，若有所思，「瘟疫。」

「是的，他們說瘟疫已經蔓延整個羅馬尼安了。」伊多拉頓了頓，「人類似乎認為瘟疫無法進入在您力量籠罩之下的森林。」

「……一切只是開始。」他目光穿透時光，落在遠方，「我們無法干涉命運，僅能在此國度永生。」

「陛下？」

「別讓他們誤闖多爾哥多。」黑色毛團翻身，朝內伸了個懶腰，有一部份的身體滑出邊緣。

然後牠又往外翻了個身。

伊多拉眼睜睜看著那隻像是貓的生物摔下座椅翻滾站好，東張西望一會兒裝出沒事的樣子伸個懶腰往下走到國王身邊，明目張膽偷懶，半點也沒身為攝政王的自覺。

攝政王這回的化身很大。以往都是一隻普通的綠眼睛黑貓，讓國王抱著頂多就佔據一隻手、不到半邊身體；現在大貓前腳一抬直接搭上國王膝頭，抱起來塞滿整個上身，尾巴垂在膝蓋旁掃來掃去。沒仔細看，就覺得國王抱了一大團黑色絨布，大小直比他過去的化身大了三倍有餘。

大貓朝伊多拉叫了聲，又把頭枕回瑟蘭督伊肩上大剌剌打了個呵欠。在伊多拉耳中聽起來就是：「別讓人類靠近我們的生活區域，其他我來處理呼啊——」

國王朝她點頭，還是那副凜然不可侵的模樣，和平日沒有什麼區別。

旁人看不出來的區別唯有當事者才能明白。打從那天洛基把抱枕往瑟蘭督伊臉上砸開始，洛基再沒和他說過一句話。

當晚他回到寢室裡洛基已經是這副拒絕對話的大貓模樣。盤據在床鋪正中央，問話不答，還外加甩頭甩尾巴。當時瑟蘭督伊試圖溝通未果，微微嘆息著打算讓加里安再整理個房間出來，一轉身貓爪立刻拍住他衣袍邊緣。

瑟蘭督伊被洛基這不想他走、也不想他留的態度弄糊塗了。

他坐在床沿，握住貓掌抬起打算抽出衣角，另一爪又直接砸在寬大的外袍邊緣，銳爪勾進織物中。

平時總是銳利的表情有些茫然，定定凝視貓咪翡翠一樣的眼睛，「你想談了？」

洛基發出噗噗的噴氣聲同時還用爪子在瑟蘭督伊衣服上使勁抓，大概是心情仍舊不爽，抓完衣服一個貓掌就往牠唯一搆得著的瑟蘭督伊的膝頭狂揍。和抓衣服不同，貓掌往瑟蘭督伊身上招呼時洛基沒敢出爪。

先不說貓爪能不能抓穿精靈織物，牠就是知道貓掌對精靈不痛不癢牠才出掌痛毆，否則洛基怎捨得讓牠的珍寶沾上丁點血色。

啪啪猛擊兩下，第三下牠搭了上去再也沒動，目不轉睛盯住自己的前掌、和掌下按住的布料。

瑟蘭督伊居高臨下看了黑色大貓圓滾滾的腦袋一會兒，試圖揣測洛基的心思。他伸出手撫摸黑貓，幾下之後貓咪的大頭直接擱到膝上。

無奈微笑。怎麼有人既想冷戰、又想撒嬌的呢？

身體稍稍往後挪動，沈入錦緞簇擁之中。細柔觸感徐徐滑過手背，指尖陷入黑貓一身豐厚軟毛裡。洛基一頭塞進瑟蘭督伊肩窩，用整個身體佔據牠伸展可及之處。

瑟蘭督伊抱住黑貓，低聲嘆息：「你啊，太任性了。」

任性也是被縱容出來的。

瑟蘭督伊並不著急。幾天時間，在永恆的光陰裡於精靈不過一瞬，於是洛基的單方面冷戰進行得很順利。非人形方便他撒嬌、也方便他思考……人形時不回話冷戰意味太明顯了，他可沒打算真和瑟蘭督伊鬧翻，完全本末倒置。再說他若是每天看著瑟蘭督伊在眼前走動，洛基會心癢難耐，只想湊上去動手動腳摸到爽快，宛如成癮，小動物型態方便他蹭瑟蘭督伊一身，極其方便。

約莫就是現在這樣。牠踩在瑟蘭督伊手上、伸長身體，兩隻爪子搭在肩頭，對於啃咬散著朦朧薄光的淡金色長髮與用頭頂撞感到興致盎然。

貓的興趣沒有維持多久。咬得盡興後一溜煙跑走，並在不知不覺中又跑回來書房繞著他的精靈轉圈圈。

沒了強奪佔位的大坨毛球，精靈國王又坐回自己習慣的位置簽發政令，面無表情，幾近冷漠，精靈慣常的模樣即是如此。

一份紙捲從大黑貓嘴裡甩到膝上。

瑟蘭督伊低頭看，瞇了瞇眼。

「這是什麼？」揀起紙捲攤開，一排排無法理解的符號展現眼前。「我無法解讀它，你要表達的是？」

輕巧跳上桌面，人形的洛基在金光之後現形，得意洋洋倚坐桌緣，從他的丈夫手中拿走紙捲：「這就是結論了，感謝我沒把東西砸你臉上吧！」

微微偏頭，嘴角牽動，眼眸裡隱約有星光的投影。臉上銳利線條瞬間被這個笑容拉開，變得柔軟又溫暖，「請說？」

這個在林地王國恣意妄為已久的小壞蛋看著瑟蘭督伊美夢般甜蜜輕軟的微笑，眨眨眼，突然不再趾高氣昂，收斂成乖寶寶的模樣蹭過去，親親他所鍾愛的精靈的髮際。

好吧，洛基有那麼一些些自覺自己略欠揍，當精靈回吻他臉頰時他產生以後一定再也不鬧脾氣冷戰的罪惡感。

「咳，我之前寫信請求媽媽為我解惑，這是她的回信。」他換了一個可以讓瑟蘭督伊看清文字的角度，不過很快地，文字隨洛基裝模作樣的表演手法、戲劇般誇飾的詠歎調而飄遠。

「華納神族方面由我的母親、眾神之后、華納神族最強大的魔法師解答；同時醫藥女神埃爾也明確指出，無論是華納神族或阿薩神族，都沒有消耗母體的狀況。而在熱氣火與寒冰中誕生、做為世界基石的霜巨人——也沒有！」

「霜巨人也有結論。」

「問了一個一半霜巨人血統的老混蛋，可信度很高。」洛基話接得飛快，忽略弗麗嘉在信裡補充那個老混蛋擔心他是不是被迫的。

他不駑鈍。

洛基清楚弗麗嘉不會為了讓事態緩和捏造虛假言詞，每回信件往來中隱約提及奧丁有低頭之意並不虛假，這回更加明顯。

只是……

這麼說吧，雖為時未晚，然而洛基已不追求奧丁的稱讚。他現僅追求唯一一道目光——他神秘的迴聲、絕望時的纜索與幽暗中的燐光——無論如何都會愛他、永不放棄他的，瑟蘭督伊的目光。

瑟蘭督伊站了起來。

洛基有幾個瞬間手足無措。瑟蘭督伊凝視他，極似要說出什麼、又似站起僅僅是要整整拖曳在地的衣角。

「先前的問題我還沒有得到答案……」為何洛基在經過如此久的時間過後想要孩子？他沒有問得結論。

但看到洛基因為幾個有利證據興高采烈，他又何必因為同性伴侶不會有後代，而把辦得到的事用「不需要」、甚至「沒必要」的理由阻撓？在不會造成任何損害的前提下？不，那徒勞無益。

「答案似乎不太重要。」在這個家庭裡……愛的份量不會改變，他們會做得很好。

瑟蘭督伊態度比想像中還要輕易軟化。

要知道精靈式的頑固常是至死方休。洛基原以為該遭遇一場思想上的惡戰，可瑟蘭督伊只是輕輕摸了摸洛基的臉，告訴他答案不重要。

「所以，你不反對了吧？」

他們站得很近。瑟蘭督伊額頭貼上洛基的，低笑道：「你知道我怎麼想。」

……如此簡單、輕飄飄的一句話，幾乎令洛基顫抖。

只有他自己知道意義多重，信賴、包容，與相依而生底支配。

喜悅湧動，洛基圈住他最奢華的月光；爾後他陷入有如夕日下森林溫暖寧靜底抱擁。

洛基貼上瑟蘭督伊的唇。

彷彿醇酒與濃蜜融進舌尖。

無法停止。


	28. Chapter 28

從決定可以懷個寶寶到真的懷上寶寶，這整個過程即使是洛基也覺得漫長與混亂不堪。

好罷，有時是他得意忘形。精靈乖乖任他吻時他就想推、推倒就上，上完……就那樣啊難道男精靈還能生小孩嗎？寶寶的製造原料當然就隨水流走了。

瑟蘭督伊難得主動的時候洛基通常沒有餘裕多想，把自己剝光、敞開身體全心全意享受歡愉——忘記變成女性真不能怪他，瑟蘭督伊主動的機會太少，他不得不把握時機——原料最後還是隨水流走了。

確實洛基有記得的時候，但，生孩子哪那麼簡單，即使是神的體質也不代表能一次就懷上好麼？

並且精靈喜歡在和平的時期撫育後代，外在環境因素不得不考慮。

第三紀元1635年，大瘟疫席捲了整個羅馬尼安，在最嚴酷的冬季，一路蔓延至剛鐸、越過迷霧山脈。在卡多蘭境內殘存的登丹人因此滅族、剛鐸國王及其子嗣全數病死，昭示著努曼諾爾人命運的聖白樹同樣在瘟疫中死亡，乾枯的樹苗遺留在米那斯提力斯。

瘟疫最嚴重的兩年，林地王國的精靈不得不分散部分精力注意那些躲進幽暗密林逃避瘟疫的人類。

他們以為在精靈領域裡可以接近永生，盲目尋找精靈國度、試圖進入精靈國王的殿堂。但若能輕易尋得，精靈又怎會在時光遞嬗中成為次生子女口中美好夢境一般的存在？能輕易覓得的，多是無處不在的黑暗。

正因為人類大量進入幽暗密林，精靈們不得不增加防線，防止人類誤入多爾哥多。

同時洛基在林地王國宮殿的四周增設了好幾個迷惑魔法，有備無患。

當大瘟疫終於消退，森林東面迎接來的戰車民與羅馬尼安王國的戰爭。羅馬尼安王國全境淪陷，當地的人類成為黑暗勢力的奴隸，剛鐸直接面對戰車民的威脅。

剛鐸國王率軍北上，進入幽暗密林南部平原對抗潮捲而來的戰車民。

這不僅是一場綿延百年的大戰。對剛鐸，百年戰爭幾乎斷絕諸王血脈、使剛鐸國力衰微；對林地王國而言更是從不停歇底紛爭。

那些戰車民無疑受命於多爾哥多。剛鐸軍隊在平原上奮力抵抗戰車民同時，森林內，精靈成為一道自多爾哥多洶湧而出欲接應戰車民的半獸人攔索。

瑟蘭督伊自始自終沒有與剛鐸進行任何聯繫，森林內的戰爭止於森林。

 

一直到戰爭暫時平息、過了人類幾乎可以遺忘失去與傷痛的時間，洛基才發現身體好像有點不對勁。

起因是近幾個月洛基沈迷於製造黑暗女王的傳言。

長期以來迷霧山脈的矮人一直借道幽暗密林前往孤山或鐵丘陵。借道便罷，矮人吵鬧嘈雜、四處衝撞越界，甚至還任意砍伐幽暗密林的樹木。這就意即他們打擾了精靈安寧、恣意亂走遇上半獸人還得勻出兵力救人。

每一件事都讓洛基很不滿。

幾百年前才告訴過那些矮人乖乖走在道路上別亂逛，這才過了多久而已，他們就和蒼蠅一樣四處亂竄，半點記性也沒有，當精靈每天的事就只有處理矮人嗎？

精靈是善良的種族，即使對矮人的觀感除了翻白眼沒有其他，還是不會任其被黑暗捕捉。

相對，洛基對在他領地裡拼命製造麻煩的矮人感到相當不耐，於是他偶然遇到一隊不走在道路上的矮人，沒好氣地把重重黑影、狂風呼嘯全往那隊矮人招呼，還透過幻影警告——當然不是官方身份，是女性化體——然後把他們全打昏扔回道路上。幾次以後洛基突然發現看著矮人們拿起斧頭在半空中狂揮、嘴裡大喊「邪惡女巫出現了」，不知怎麼地更加不滿。（什麼女巫，怎麼說也該是女王！）

洛基把林地王國的國王當成座椅，側坐在瑟蘭督伊腿上變換姿態。一會兒短髮剽悍、一會兒長髮優雅，幾番調整，覺得他的維持了好一陣子的女性形象還可以變得更高貴強大，把矮人嚇得屁滾尿流。

瑟蘭督伊被坐進寢室裡柔軟的長椅裡，對於正坐在他腿上搔首弄姿的洛基偶爾瞥個幾眼，單手遠遠拿著書閱讀，全然不為所動。

換做其他人，早該讓腿上傳來彈力絕佳的緊實觸感逼得心猿意馬；何況還有雪白胸脯時不時湊到眼下。當然，如果瑟蘭督伊這麼容易把持不住，洛基也不會多年來主動索求到被瑟蘭督伊誤會他比較喜歡作為進入的那一方。

……說洛基不喜歡看瑟蘭督伊在他身下渾身發軟情動喘息是假的。

不過洛基也很喜歡角色對調，被愛侶佔有至失去理智、忘情尖叫。

總之，洛基一會兒改變唇色、一會兒調整眼彩，帶魔法的指尖還時不時往身體上比劃直到她滿意，雙手轉往悶不作聲專心看書的瑟蘭督伊，勾住他肩頸。

女子白晰豔麗，濃密黑色長捲髮與鑲在深綠緊身皮衣邊緣的金色紋飾都襯得她肌膚極蒼白。

她渾身擋不住的妖冶，修長雙腿趁機踢掉書本、胸一挺，就把豐滿的胸脯擠上瑟蘭督伊面前，還扣著他後頸不准他退。

精靈不重欲和羞澀是兩回事。面對一個視繁衍為自然行為、不怎麼熱衷但毫不避諱的種族，歡愛是情之所至，理所當然。

瑟蘭督伊放棄撿回書本。他現在沒有與身前美人交歡的慾望、對於如此明顯的挑逗也不感到羞澀，只用手指輕輕梳過炭一樣顏色的烏黑長髮，抬首親親她的面頰，「很漂亮。」

「那和平常的我相比？」洛基微微挑起的眉尾充滿挑釁，但她從來沒想挑釁瑟蘭督伊。比起激怒，洛基還寧願挑起對方的性致呢。

「男與女，感覺有差異。如果比較之前的變化……」拂過眼角，像在描繪更為柔和精緻的臉部線條。只是男性的洛基以戲謔與優雅作為表象隱藏惡意；眼前女性的洛基則將不懷好意以妖魅包裝，更具侵略性。

兩方都具備有修長強韌的肢體。雖然那漂亮的手指生氣時最多就是拉扯他的頭髮或來幾下不痛不癢的拍打，但真的對敵時……瑟蘭督伊含蓄結論：「現在像是隨時要衝去和人打架。」

「你知道，其實我不介意你說些空泛讚美。」洛基白眼，誠實過頭簡直可以說是不解風情。

「我還能如何歌詠最鍾愛的星辰？」瑟蘭督伊低笑，在洛基愣於突如其來的情話空隙執起她蒼白柔軟的手，在指尖落下一吻：「妳就是妳，任何模樣都無比璀璨。」

洛基，主掌混沌與野火的邪神、林地王國的領主，對嚇唬矮人這件事的興趣突然煙消雲散。

看矮人那個毛茸茸還又髒又硬的種族顫抖逃竄，帶給她的愉悅還不及把精靈細柔冷涼的金髮纏繞指尖。

她彈彈紫羅蘭顏色的長指甲，金芒自指尖慢慢往上爬，「你讓我覺得矮人一點也不好玩——」話語一頓，金芒消散，幾點微小星火自手中彈出。

洛基表情疑惑往自己的手看。

「怎麼了？」瑟蘭督伊執起她手腕輕聲問。

「感覺很奇怪……」手指無意義底伸屈，好像有什麼力量在阻止他變化。

方才調整外觀沒有任何問題，怎麼現在要變回男性就覺得魔力流動受阻？不過是維持女性的外觀幾個月……難道是他唸錯咒語？不，不可能。這種信手拈來的魔法，他只需要動念即可，連咒語都不需要唸。

洛基又一次催動魔力。金芒一開始自指端順勢而上，幾個瞬間，卻在手腕處變成散落的星火消失。

外觀毫無變化。

不，應該說，屬於男性的外觀隨著魔力四散又恢復成女子外貌。

「慢慢來。」瑟蘭督伊輕輕攬了攬開始有點氣急敗壞的洛基，讓她靠在肩頭平靜平靜：「我感覺妳的魔力在互相拉扯。」

「不聽話的魔力不是我的，是你的。」第二次洛基確實感受到自己體內有另一道不同的魔力。過於熟悉，然而她卻不明白為何。乖乖窩在丈夫身上，洛基扯扯他長髮，「你是不是不想讓我變回來。」

「為什麼？妳現在又沒有比較乖。」精靈雖然手上動作是抱著洛基拍撫，回答卻乾脆到不給任何面子。

被噎了下，洛基很想撓他幾爪，最後還是選擇用精靈的肩膀憤恨磨牙。

「這沒道理，我體內怎麼會有你的魔力？」瑟蘭督伊體內有洛基的魔力是他們初遇時洛基送入，在他體內時間長久若連根纏綿。可相反的，瑟蘭督伊從未有一絲一毫魔力進入洛基身體……更直接一點的說法是，中土精靈不進行這種操作，他們對於魔法的概念和阿斯嘉天差地遠。

她再度嘗試改變，自微至巨。唇色、目色，甚至胸部大小，單純變換女性外貌毫無障礙，但一旦想改變性別……

瑟蘭督伊早在洛基開始做那一連串的人體實驗時起身離開，過了一會兒再回來，就看洛基趴在長椅上百般無聊地從指尖彈出星塵似的微光，每一點落在地面草綠的平織地毯上都開出一朵朵半透明小白花。

柔軟花瓣拂過腳踝，他彎身摸摸洛基後腦：「找到原因了嗎？我有個想法……」

「我變不回男性。」洛基說，無意間打斷精靈後續話語。她有些煩躁，那道屬於瑟蘭督伊的魔力一直將她固定在現下的性別中，「好像性別有多重要似的，操，問題是性別在變形術裡從來都不是重點啊，除非……」

洛基一愣。她想到某種可能性。

「除非？」瑟蘭督伊問，暫且收下推測靜靜等待後續。

「除非……」她翻坐起身，魔力湧向她懷疑出了問題——不是真正意義上的問題，但絕對稱得上是個「大問題」——的那部分軀體。

洛基沒有預料到，但並不懷疑可能性。（不會有人以為她這幾個月很乖巧安靜沒有推倒那位只可遠觀的精靈國王吧？她當然騎上去好好褻玩了一番，盡其所能。）

魔力在身體裡轉了一圈，洛基只噴出一個髒詞就僵在那兒說不出話來。

她是該回想既成事實當晚發生的事、還是直接告訴瑟蘭督伊那晚他射進去的東西不僅沒流出來，還在她肚子裡生根發芽？

不，這都不是重點。

重點是，她懷孕了？真的？

「洛基。」他將愣神好一陣子的洛基環入懷裡。她看起來幾乎要把自己蜷成一團。

呆呆抬起臉，奇妙的暈眩感沖刷過大腦。瑟蘭督伊的聲音聽起來有些遙遠，但，或許正是瑟蘭督伊太清楚自己總該成為指標與引導，這低沈嗓音永遠能使她感到安定。

「先讓我假定你不是發生魔力全失或受到詛咒這種問題。」他柔和低語，沈穩又冷靜，驅散洛基突如其來的茫然。

「沒有。」洛基眼睛轉了轉，她就是和全天下知道自己即將有後代的男性一樣錯愕了一會兒，然後和女性一樣思考如何開口把這個消息告訴另一個基因提供者。

精靈不是個很按照常規邏輯來走的種族，瑟蘭督伊跟著洛基靜默幾瞬，說：「那麼，是懷孕了？」

問得平淡直接，省略所有期待、忐忑與情怯。無意搶話破壞洛基醞釀，但先開口是事實。

「——你怎麼知道！」洛基抓著自己的頭髮差點把它們全都拔下來，說好的呆愣、狂喜、驚訝和不知所措呢！這不是一般聽到自己將要成為父親的可能反應嗎！

「不難猜想。」瑟蘭督伊就是這樣，你能奈他何。或許只有較平時更用力的擁抱能察覺他情緒波動。

爾後靜默。

洛基不得不做些什麼來打破這寂靜。

——並不尷尬。

所有冷靜都是壓抑的喜悅，可洛基想說點什麼、她不想壓抑。

「我現在是王后了。」

「嗯。」

「我要把全國的珠寶集合起來當地毯踩！」

「……兩者的關聯？」

「嘿，你應該要對我提出的要求照單全收！」

「好。」瑟蘭督伊從善如流，命令加里安將所有珠寶首飾、方打磨好的單顆寶石甚至未打磨的原石全都搬到寢室，讓洛基踩個痛快。

這個命令讓加里安很困擾。

林地王國的財富或許沒有曾經最強盛的精靈王國多瑞亞斯那般龐大，數量也從不容小覷，單單各類珠寶就擺滿了數間收藏室，遑論未鑲的寶石。

他真的無法把數座金山銀山鋪在一間房間內。不過，加里安沒有解釋這不可行。在國王的示意下領著其他僕從捧著一箱又一箱的單顆寶石往國王腳下倒，對於長椅上攝政王壓住國王亂親一通的行為感到習以為常。

洛基坐在瑟蘭督伊身上，看各式閃耀奪目的寶石開始堆積。

精靈輕輕咬了她下唇一口，脫下她的鞋襪，撫過裸足，笑容甜蜜又縱容。

然後瑟蘭督伊把洛基拎起來擺在那堆寶石上。

操操操操操操操超痛的啊——！

觸上寶石那一瞬間洛基想跳起來尖叫——她確實這麼幹了——把站在面前的丈夫當成一棵樹手腳並用爬上去抓著不放，堅決不落地。耳邊的聲音如糖如蜜，輕柔寵溺：「妳是王后，這些小東西理當鋪在妳腳下。」

最可惡的是他支撐著她，屹立不搖，口吻動人，彷彿正在以無數璀璨珠寶為代價乞求愛人垂憐。

得寸進尺或騰鬧太過會得到報應，洛基攀在他身上悶道：「謝謝，我現在知道我是個蠢蛋了。」

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

受精卵終於出現了嗚嗚嗚我好感動！

我終於寫到這一步了！！


	29. Chapter 29

以一個孕婦而言，洛基就像阿斯嘉的女神們一樣健康得令人類女性妒恨。

晨吐？沒有。

對氣味敏感？沒有。

嗜睡？一點點。

所有懷孕初期可能會有的徵兆……她幾乎全部沒有。精確地說，洛基發現自己懷孕時，已經即將邁入第四個月，在那之前她完全好吃好睡勤奮工作四處走跳嚇矮人偶爾殺殺半獸人。

你說要四個月才發現會不會太誇張？都沒發現生理期沒來？四處蹦跳也沒發生任何危險？那是人類的思維。

誰聽說過女神有生理期？就算有，也不是洛基會注意到的事。邪神洛基從頭到腳，妥妥的男神，就算懷孕，真正性別還是男性。並且神族的生命力強悍至極，就算是顆受精卵，想扔掉它，除非找上醫藥女神埃爾或手動捨棄，否則……掉不下來，別想太多。

至於肚子。

洛基可以很得意地宣稱，即便是女性她也有腹肌！

這下你總該明白為何別和血液裡流淌魔法的生物討論常理。

肚子慢慢隆起以後洛基終於捨棄她帥氣的緊身皮衣，換上精靈女子寬鬆的服飾，還照弗麗嘉的指示，定期運動發洩精力以穩定情緒。

看到這個指示洛基恍然大悟，難怪她印象中阿薩女神們總是在懷孕期間時不時抓狂下詛咒，原來是情緒不穩。

雖說洛基情緒變幻無常，懷孕以後，不得不說，她覺得自己乖得不得了。尤其在瑟蘭督伊身邊，特別乖、心情特別好。有時連枯燥的接見外客一事她都可以全場維持好心情。

 

舉例說，現在。

這是羅尼第一次作為都靈六世的使者，押送精靈國王為其軍隊訂購的大量武器前往幽暗密林。

在此之前羅尼顯少見到精靈。

他知道精靈都是美麗的，無論男女；他也聽說幽暗密林的精靈國王貌美絕倫，足夠一眼迷惑心智。

直到羅尼親眼見到那位精靈國王，高踞王座之上，威嚴非常。

任何璀璨的寶石只能點綴他身側、就連長髮都像最細膩的金絲。華麗閃耀，刀一般銳利。

……卻是個任人擺弄的傀儡。

妖豔的女子橫坐在精靈國王身上，詭譎氣息自紫色指甲逸出，撫過精靈漂亮的臉、狀似親暱，靠近他耳邊喃唸迷惑心智的咒文。

國王在王座上端坐、手持權杖，似乎沒注意到自身已被邪惡纏繞。

一名精靈越過羅尼，捧著一對匕首呈示在精靈國王面前。

羅尼認得那對匕首，此次他送來的武器中最昂貴之物，出自服務矮人王的王家工匠手筆。密銀打造的匕首，鑲入伊希爾丁金屬的紋飾。密銀匕首的刀鋒絕不鈍化，並擁有永不隨時光消褪的白銀之光；精心雕琢的花紋只在星光或月光下顯現。

「陛下，已清點完畢，數量無誤。」

女子勾勾手指，匕首隨即落到她手中——這是邪惡的把戲！為何沒有一個精靈發現！——精靈國王拿起價值連城的密銀匕首粗略看了幾眼，提線木偶般面無表情點頭，「向矮人王以及所有為此勞動的工匠致上謝意，精巧的工藝……」

其他的精靈搬出數箱金銀擺到羅尼眼前，那是先前精靈國王與矮人王講定好此次交易的尾款。羅尼還沒來得及注意矮人最喜歡的財寶，匕首隨即被魔女歡歡喜喜拿在手中，抱住精靈國王把她使人墮落的嘴唇貼上去——

羅尼可以向矮人的創造者奧力發誓，精靈國王絕對已被邪惡侵襲！否則為何精靈看起來會如此、如此……總之被強吻完那唇色變成絕不是精靈該有的放蕩的豔紅色！瞧瞧旁邊那些把金子抬上來的精靈侍衛！連他們也露出不忍卒睹表情！這是憂傷於國王的墮落啊！

「……精彩的作品。」精靈國王仍是沒什麼波動的表情，羅尼完全可以肯定他已被邪惡蠱惑。

但這種事可不是矮人該管，他順著精靈低柔話語——果然，只有邪惡才會試圖誘惑矮人！——回答：「矮人絕對是最傑出的工匠！」

「那麼，」女子攀在精靈國王身上開口。

如果羅尼看精靈國王還有幾分震驚與同情、看著眼前這個引誘盟友墮落的魔女他則毫不掩飾眼中敵意。

「我想委託凱撒督姆最傑出的工匠為我的孩子打造一件衣物。」女子捧了捧腹部，羅尼這時才正視她在修身衣物下明顯隆起的肚子。

至於是不是精靈的孩子，矮人管不著，羅尼只能對幽暗密林之王寄予同情。

「紡織品恐怕不是我們擅長的工藝，女士。」

「你叫我女士。真可愛。」女子自顧自接下去：「我希望那件衣服如同鋼鐵堅硬，可以抵禦所有傷害、和布料同樣柔軟卻又輕如鵝毛。」

「這不是普通的衣服，世界上只有密銀能達成這些條件……」

「是的，只有在凱撒督姆才有的珍貴之物，如此稀有才配得上我的孩子。」

「只要您出得起價，女士。」密銀的價值可是黃金的十倍！

女子聽聞，笑得得意又狡獪，彷彿價格完全不成問題，愉悅底轉頭假意詢問精靈國王：「我的國王一定也認為這值得，對不對？」

精靈國王頓了一些時間才回應，「是的，照妳的意思。」

看在羅尼眼中只能哀嘆伊露維塔的首生子女也無法避免被引誘墮落。這女人一定是與當年用美善外表欺騙精靈、消滅了精靈王國伊瑞詹的同等邪惡！

話雖如此矮人不會放過到手的錢財，他接下意義上來自精靈國王的訂單，匆匆離去，心想回到凱撒督姆後必須警告矮人王，幽暗密林的精靈已不敵黑暗摧殘被引誘墮落。

看著矮人幾乎是飛奔離開，瑟蘭督伊還是那淡漠的神情，無視洛基捧著他的臉親來蹭去。

「……這是邪惡女巫遊戲的一部份？」懷孕之后洛基變得特別任性，要摸要抱、還喜歡在他忙碌時一屁股往懷裡坐，從脖子往嘴巴一路又親又啃。雖不至於干擾得他不能做事，但特別礙事。

「你把你的王后叫成邪惡女巫這樣對嗎？」洛基心情絕佳，又往瑟蘭督伊嘴上親了幾口。現在無論何種場合騷擾瑟蘭督伊，不會被瞪開還能得到某種程度配合，溫順的精靈使她愉悅。

「好吧，」抓起朝他衣服內探索企圖襲胸的那隻手壓在腰上，瑟蘭督伊輕輕拍撫洛基背脊，「如果邪惡女王讓妳感覺比較好。」

她瞇眼，用鼻尖蹭蹭他臉頰，笑道：「順耳多了。」


	30. Chapter 30

沒多久洛基打了個呵欠，安安靜靜埋在丈夫懷裡。懷孕讓她變得嗜睡，瑟蘭督伊的懷抱非常舒服，溫暖又有彈性，又是她喜歡的清冷淡香，一停止鬧事，她隨時能在幾分鐘之內變得昏昏欲睡。

可惜王座不是個睡覺的好地方，她爬下瑟蘭督伊膝蓋默默離開王座，決定還是躺著睡舒服點。

當然她沒忘把瑟蘭督伊一起拉回寢室，反正等她睡著瑟蘭督伊就會起身繼續去處理政務。

這回瑟蘭督伊在她睡前交代了他會離開堡壘進入森林，似乎是森林中出現某些不祥之物。

於是洛基從下午一路睡過晚餐，餓醒就吃、吃飽再睡。看不到瑟蘭督伊會讓她心情欠佳，不如把他不在的時間全睡過去。

第一天洛基吃吃睡睡就這麼過了。

第二天她在書房霸佔瑟蘭督伊的位置、補完他倆擬到一半的軍事預算，心情就和窗外陰沈沈的雪景一樣慘白。

第三天洛基躺在床上看著旁邊空蕩蕩的位置感覺破壞欲驟升，只想抓狂。

他整整兩天沒見到瑟蘭督伊了，完全沒有！

不准說兩天沒見又如何，她是孕婦、有權力情緒化！

洛基悽慘慘看向自己圓滾滾的肚皮。她的力量沒衰弱跡象、身體除了肚子以外沒什麼大變化。

女性的她身高與男性的他無異，再加上神族強悍的肉體，這肚子理當不算什麼，換個位置扛在肩上可以說毫無負擔。

問題在於這顆肚子……就是肚子啊！

又大又沈還必須和普通的精靈女子同樣帶著這球整整一年！妨礙行動！

打從揣著這顆球八個月後，她現在站著都看不見自己的腿長什麼樣子。

洛基哀傷地摸摸肚皮，想想瑟蘭督伊不在，自己現在也只能和肚子裡的小東西對話。

「兒子，我就想只生這次了，很遺憾你不會有弟弟或妹妹。」她早在知道懷孕後就用魔力探出是男是女，美其名方便對話，實際上單純滿足好奇心。

「雖然我常常各種姿態變來變去、懷你之前也做好了心理建設……我終於體會到我還是個男人。性愛不算，你父王說有多辣就有多辣，只用單一性別操他簡直暴殄天物……咳，你不需要知道這個。總之懷孕以後各種文化衝擊啊。」

「孕婦真了不起……是啊我也覺得我很了不起。光是抱著一團肉瘤，咳，一個發育中的胚胎長達一年身材還會變形各種不舒服什麼的，還好你很乖，否則我很可能忍不住——」說到這兒話語一頓，「我想見你父王了。」

有行動力的孕婦說的就是洛基。她挺著肚子從寢室往外走，加里安手中捧著要給洛基安神的花草茶立刻跟了上去，「閣下，您要去哪裡？」

現在是白天沒錯，但依照洛基懷孕後的習慣，午餐前沒黏著國王陛下就一定是窩在床上休息才是。

「去校場活動身體嗎？您先把茶喝了？」加里安猜測，沒國王可纏、又不窩在寢室裡睡覺或處理政務，另一個可能性就是要活動身體。

洛基看擋在面前的加里安，面色不善：「我要找瑟蘭督伊。」

「……這不太好？陛下現在應該在森林裡。」綠精靈並沒有懷孕的女子不能進入森林的習俗，而是瑟蘭督伊此次是感應到森林裡出現邪惡氣息才領軍出城，目的很簡單。

「我知道，他去看新出現在森林裡的邪惡是怎麼回事，」不耐揮手，「我要去找他。」

「您現在的身體狀況……」加里安欲言又止，有自覺點的孕婦都應該要知道別往危險的地方湊！不管有沒有意外他都很難向國王交代！

「不會那麼倒楣發生什麼事，你是想讓我餓著肚子出去還是吃飽再出去？」手指伸出去就要往加里安身上戳個洞，結果對方閃得超級快，還露出男女授受不親妳別想佔我便宜的表情飛速往後退三步，說了句要去準備餐點轉頭就跑。

加里安跑歸跑，不忘吩咐衛兵看住隨時都可能消失的領主。

洛基翻了個白眼，但還是抵不過飢餓感，反正孕婦不能挨餓，坐下大吃一頓以後洛基也不管加里安還點了一隊衛兵要尾隨，提著裙角大步跨出去。

她沒用瞬間移動至少是顧慮了別給精靈們添麻煩。林地王國的子民也是她的臣民，這點做為上位者的體貼洛基還有。

但是她走得內心煩躁，瞬間移動和乖乖在陸地上移動速度還是差得太多。

當然是駝鹿走，不是她走。

瑟蘭督伊的坐騎從某時某刻起就在當年她救回的駝鹿的後代與霍瓦爾普尼爾的後代中輪替。別問洛基霍瓦爾普尼爾那匹色馬怎麼能在短短停留數天的時間內讓母馬懷孕、也別問洛基怎麼看出那是霍瓦爾普尼爾的後代——可能在中土這個起源世界，一切氣息只分為正義與邪惡，但對阿斯嘉最強大的魔法法師而言，要辨認氣息歸屬哪個地區一點都不困難——她還聽說人類認為那些在草原上以驚異速度自由奔馳的群馬是維拉歐洛米自蒙福之地帶來的駿馬後代，否則怎能有白日閃閃發亮、夜晚變為灰暗這般自由變換的毛色？

……這樣想也好，洛基真心覺得不需要讓人知道阿斯嘉來的生物普遍毫無節操。

至於駝鹿。白色雄鹿本就是林地王國國王的象徵，速度強於一般馬匹，巨大又安穩，氣勢十足，當坐騎剛好。

加里安極度擔心洛基和她肚子裡的寶寶發生意外，特地挑出體型最大的一隻駝鹿做為坐騎。萬一真遇上什麼，靠體型就能撞翻、鹿角也能作為衝撞敵人的武器。另外還緊急抽調伊多拉作為領主的護衛，畢竟衛兵全是男性，領主若有什麼需求不好對男性開口，伊多拉至少可以幫忙。

雖然如此洛基還是覺得太慢，尤其是離開多數精靈的居住區域、越過魔法河以後。

踩在積雪之上。只有伊多拉跟在她身邊，其餘都隱身在林木之中跟隨。

正午的森林不曾反映雪色銀光，空氣猶如陽光消逝前的陰森晦暗。粗大扭曲的樹幹、樹皮上的綠苔與層層疊疊的枝葉，展現於眼前的一切，近乎死亡寂靜之色。

這些是洛基看慣的景象，較之數百年前他重回中土時暗影更為深重。只有幽暗密林北方精靈群聚之所還能為瑟蘭督伊的力量堪堪護住，保有不為邪惡侵襲的美善。

一旦離開，愈往南，黑暗愈徘徊不去，瑟蘭督伊魔力的影響益加微弱。

洛基幾乎能想像，那些被陰影籠罩的森林裡，瑟蘭督伊能做的僅僅只有找出何處有濃重新生的邪惡。

追趕，並驅逐。

莫名洛基愈看愈煩躁。

幽暗密林，這裡既沒有金宮的輝煌燦爛、也沒有伊姆拉崔的美不勝收，只有對抗邪惡所遺留下的灰敗傷痕。

每靠近浮陰山脈一點那些被黑暗侵蝕的樹木形狀更加扭曲詭異，她甚至在樹枝之間看到了……燒焦的痕跡？怎麼會？精靈熱愛自然，他們怎可能做出這樣的事？

「陛下應該就在前方，浮陰山脈裡。」[1]

「那是什麼？」她指指樹根旁積雪上的灰燼。那一堆隆起物散發燒焦的惡臭，很難忽略，「所謂的新邪惡？」

伊多拉對那堆殘渣露出嫌惡的表情，「是的，最近在森林裡出現的就是昂哥立安，黑暗蜘蛛的後代。詛咒他們污染森林的骯髒屍體！」[2]

「……沒聽過。確實是新邪惡。」洛基不是很在乎那些蜘蛛都變灰了仍逃不過精靈的嫌惡，她往逐漸爬升蔓延的坡道看去。自從綠精靈撤出以後，浮陰山脈變得黑暗。而現在，更被蜘蛛——他能感覺一隻隻蝙蝠在黑暗中窺看——和半獸人佔領。

「在這裡，即使有逃過陛下圍剿的半獸人也只會從山上下來，單一方向防守對您更安全。」

「意思是讓我在這裡等？」

伊多拉理所當然道：「孕婦很珍貴，需要好好保護，您和孩子都不能發生危險。陛下身為您的丈夫，肯定是讓他移動更適合一點。」

「好吧。」既然妳講得如此理直氣壯。

懷孕之後洛基終於見識到如何動搖精靈國王的權威：身為皇后並且懷孕。精靈對於族群中孕育生命的女子簡直可說是百依百順，並且丈夫為妻子做事天經地義，國王也不該例外。

這是個好習慣，洛基想。在阿斯嘉，孕婦還真沒有這麼尊榮的待遇。

伊多拉沒告訴洛基，當領主一出大門，專門用以傳遞訊息的笛聲立刻接連響起，一聲接一聲傳往國王所在。聲音極似鳥鳴，不同的笛聲聽在精靈耳朵裡各有不同的意思。

城內傳給國王的訊息簡單來說就是：領主衝出城了！

洛基在原地等了一會兒，再一次耐心盡失。她如果有這等待的耐性，一開始就不會出城！

「閣下！」應該要在原地不動的坐騎無預警往前跑，伊多拉回過神來立刻在後頭追趕。

前頭肚子裡揣著一顆球依然身手矯健的領主中氣十足地扔下一句：

「管他前方有什麼東西，打死就對了！」

囿於世界規則，洛基在中土沒有在九界能徒手舉起數噸重量的超強體能，但魔法仍維持著他原本的身體素質——除了力量及速度。並且，無關魔力強弱，她對於魔法技藝的掌握遠超中土所有魔法生物。

正因為如此，洛基才敢這樣恣意妄為。

反正遇上關鍵人物他們無法互相造成傷害、遇上普通的邪惡走狗例如半獸人，洛基也不會將其視為威脅。

目前於洛基最有威脅的就是瑟蘭督伊。冰灰色的雙眼一望來，就夠讓洛基即刻開始思考自己又幹了什麼可能會被教訓的壞事是不是該立刻認錯。

平平安安什麼事也沒發生和瑟蘭督伊會合那是最好，倘若遇上那些黑暗生物……這意味著隨意將自己置入險境，精靈國王肯定會用那種她幹了壞事的眼神看得洛基心裡發慌。（在阿斯嘉則是弗麗嘉會這麼做，偏偏洛基拿他倆都沒有辦法）

然而運氣這種東西，往往都是你最不想發生的總是會發生。

才往前邁進一小段路，十幾個半獸人扭曲黑暗的樹後衝出，洛基急勒韁繩一掩面，「啊，瞎了，好醜。」

伊多拉立刻追上停步的洛基、想也不想就上前一刀劈死最靠近領主的半獸人。

突然衝出來與精靈撞上的那群半獸人零零碎碎數來大約二十來個。撞到伊多拉刀下已經倒地的倒楣鬼不說，這群半獸人本來是要逃開山上的精靈軍隊，沒想到在半路遇上……

「兩個、女精靈。」半獸人瞬間齜牙咧嘴，露出骯髒的笑意。他們是打不過山上那支軍隊，但宰殺兩個女精靈絕不成問題。

洛基皺眉：「從我眼前滾開。」

半獸人沒有立刻攻擊反而群起轟笑。

「母狗說話了！」

「從妳發臭長蛆的屍體前滾開！」

這些骯髒醜陋、渾身散發惡臭的半獸人朝洛基衝去。

洛基可太清楚坐在駝鹿上——林地王國國王的象徵——的自己是個多顯眼的目標。

她根本沒興趣聽完半獸人說什麼，毫不猶豫一拉韁繩，駝鹿立刻揚蹄，踢碎踩踏毫不留情。同時伊多拉與隱身在枝葉之間的衛兵射出飛箭、躍下拔刀以洛基為中央斬殺半獸人。

黑暗語與西方通用語以一種令人極不舒服的粗礪方式此起彼落。

「吃掉妳肚子裡的臭肉，再把屍體釘在樹上！」

「等主人的大軍來了，我們會砍下妳丈夫的頭塞進肚子裡！」

不想干擾精靈戰鬥，打算慢慢操控駝鹿往後退出被攻擊範圍再用魔法幫忙的洛基突然讓兩句骯髒的通用語鑽進耳裡。

她當場臉色一變。

一聲鈍重巨響，地面積雪不知道被什麼力量壓成堅冰。樹木被這麼一震，葉片上的白雪紛紛落地若從森林之上俯瞰，一個極大範圍的積雪都被震下，露出森森綠意。

眼可見的所有半獸人被一個無形力量拍入地面，幾名精靈攻勢揮空、愣了一瞬，看到腳下直接被拍碎的半獸人屍體露出嫌惡表情，當機立斷躍回洛基身邊。

「不准拿我的國王開不得體的玩笑。」洛基橫眉豎目，動作卻只是輕輕勾勾手指，還有幾個陷在地面苟延殘喘的半獸人被無形的手從雪地裡被拔起、浮在半空中踢蹬掙扎。

「我很樂意一個個把你們都撕了。」她漂亮的手指做了個扭乾什麼的手勢，其中一個半獸人就被一股無形的巨力扭斷身體。

伊多拉瞇眼。不是因為洛基的舉止，精靈毫不在意半獸人的死法，單純是因為遠望這個動作。她看向遠方，「閣下，軍隊趕來了。陛下在最前方。」

正好又擰斷一個半獸人頸骨的洛基手明顯停頓，當機立斷收拾了剩下的半獸人，開始四下張望。

毀屍滅跡！她需要毀屍滅跡！

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝

[1] 浮陰山脈（Emyn-nu-Fuin），意為夜影籠罩的山脈。大綠林時代曾為森林精靈的聚集地之一，稱為幽暗山嶺（Emyn Duir）。黑暗勢力入侵後改稱為幽暗密林山脈或浮陰山脈。

[2] 昂哥立安（Ungoliant），毒殺雙聖樹的巨型蜘蛛，魔多的屍羅與幽暗密林的大蜘蛛都是其後代。


	31. Chapter 31

瑟蘭督伊騎馬與軍隊一同趕到時洛基裹在大衣裡、雙手安放在圓滾滾的腹部前，雍容華貴地坐在駝鹿上對他露出笑。明亮的眼睛半斂，頗有幾分乖巧模樣，一點也沒有他在遠方看見的擰斷半獸人頭顱的兇惡。

他記得那時雪白地面有數灘黑血。

現在，護衛在洛基身側的精靈們足踝被掩在雪下，積雪平坦得不像不久前才被某種莫名力量震過一震，更別說從山腰一路蔓延至前方的足跡到此瞬間中斷。

聽到笛音剎那他立刻調轉前進方向。獵殺黑暗蜘蛛是他此行目的，浮陰山脈上雖有半獸人但數量不多，即便他這樣輕易改換行進方向也不構成任何威脅。

獵殺黑暗蜘蛛的過程中瑟蘭督伊還發現，這些蜘蛛什麼都吃，包含半獸人。

是了，黑暗蜘蛛並不是黑暗魔君的僕從，只是一混亂且為食慾而生的邪惡。牠們的祖先昂哥立安不正是如此？在其眼中甚至連魔苟斯都是食物。

於是他並不急著清除在浮陰山脈上的蜘蛛，讓牠們與半獸人去互相爭鬥吧。

駕著駿馬、四蹄輕巧，噠噠繞到擁有巨大鹿角的駝鹿旁停下。精靈國王簡簡單單一眼掃過洛基全身，沈默許久，看得洛基懷疑是不是暴露了什麼，盯得洛基頭皮發麻。

沒有外傷、臉色健康，就差一點可以拿活蹦亂跳來形容。

沒漏看洛基焚燒一堆半獸人碎塊，但也沒有細看她如何抹去痕跡。如此平整的雪地，看來是魔法掩飾了一切……雖然把雪也一塊兒掃到伊多拉他們腳上了，掩飾不算完美。

瑟蘭督伊乾淨清透的嗓音對著把視線落在他身上轉、表面無限乖巧的洛基說：「發洩完後心情如何？」

被——發——現——了——

惡作劇之神內心在瘋狂吶喊、表面不動聲色，露出委屈巴巴的表情，伸手去拉瑟蘭督伊披風，「不好。你不在。」

從沒有像此時此刻一樣覺得精靈的眼力這麼有針對性！

洛基繼續擺出無辜又委屈的表情，還有一些些期待。

「你要不要回城了？」只有期待是真的。騎在駝鹿上限制了她行動，否則洛基現在就想撲上去摸到滿足。

瑟蘭督伊表情微妙。他太瞭解洛基是什麼德行了，真正委屈時洛基只會咬牙忍下，用傲慢言行把自己與他人都刺得遍體鱗傷。於是現在，他直覺問出：「你是不是沒吃飽？」

「……為了胎教，我已經盡量維持合乎一般孕婦的言行了。」洛基發誓，如果把她用盡全力的偽裝毫不留情扔回來的人不是瑟蘭督伊，她會像拍半獸人一樣把他拍進地裡！

「是呀，定義合格的孕婦。」瑟蘭督伊輕柔地說，洛基直接當他是贊同。

親眼見到洛基如何痛宰半獸人的伊多拉與衛兵們在心中無比同意他們偉大國王的暗諷。是啊是啊，頭一回看到有孕婦能手撕半獸人，而且還不用任何武器！這哪裡像一般孕婦了？估計這戰鬥力直逼母龍吧！

瑟蘭督伊沒有繼續多說，既然洛基毫髮無傷又掩去那些戰鬥的痕跡，他不以為需要提起。捨下自己的坐騎，翻身坐上洛基那頭駝鹿，接手精靈並不需要的韁繩。

洛基立刻往身後蹭蹭。當瑟蘭督伊環住她，那隨時都欲噴湧而出的暴怒煩躁當場平息。

這就是她所需要的安穩。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝

換章的短更.....


	32. Chapter 32

走過漫長平靜的冬季，林地王國的王子在樹葉萌芽、草木新生及翠綠的月份出生。

某種叫男性自覺的東西在洛基開始宮縮時曾經冒出來，讓洛基湧出拿刀自剖開腹的念頭。看到瑟蘭督伊吩咐加里安喚醫者待命後回到她身邊，握住她的手輕聲詢問她的需求，洛基默默打消內心那殘暴的產子方式。

等待的時間很漫長。洛基沒敢施法消去疼痛，避免錯失肚子裡那頭小怪獸滾出來的時機。

她利用時間吃了一頓飯、散了一會兒步——當然是斷斷續續完成，還好瑟蘭督伊一直陪在身邊，否則她真的很想打爛些什麼東西——然後在一陣一陣加劇的疼痛之中那個懷孕以後總是時不時宣揚存在感的男性自覺抽搐著消失，小怪獸就在髒話中出來了。

說得輕巧然而洛基並不是很想回憶接近半天的等待過程還有最後的宛如刀鋸在持續凌遲肚腹的劇痛，她可能有好一陣子語無倫次差點就真的變出匕首切腹了。

小猴子滑出來的速度很快，洛基自認這要歸功於她強健的肌肉與肌力。

精靈寶寶剛出生就是一隻紅通通的小猴子，全無精靈特有的種族美感可言。洛基也看不出這抱在懷裡的小傢伙是像她還是像瑟蘭督伊，一度懷疑霜巨人與精靈混血生出來的就是一隻猴子，胎毛就是猴子的……比瑟蘭督伊長髮再加深一些些的金黃色。

洛基歡快地用魔法消了卸貨的肚子、滿身輕盈衝去洗澡整頓好自己，為了補回生產時耗費的體力，以風捲殘雲的氣勢吃下她平日一餐三倍量的食物。

然後二話不說，抱著瑟蘭督伊上床睡覺。

人類或精靈的標準無法用來衡量身體素質比人類強悍百倍的神，一般產婦需要的休養她睡一覺就能補回。

隔天洛基在精靈慶賀王子誕生的歌聲中甦醒，她蜷在被窩中、蹭蹭瑟蘭督伊伸來的掌心感到幸福無比，卻立刻再次被文化衝擊。

男女之間的文化衝擊這種事，有一就有二。走到這地步以後衝擊已經多到洛基懶得再提。

生產後的女性會開始分泌乳汁進行哺乳，她沒經歷過也知道這普遍常識。

原本洛基一直有個糟糕想法，至於如何糟糕，約莫不脫出對瑟蘭督伊幹點什麼事的範圍。

想像和現實很有差距。

男性自覺在生產完又偷偷冒出來，但親眼見到乳汁時泌出……呃……洛基只能說有心理準備和真正看到是兩回事。如果懷孕生產還不夠毀滅所謂男性自尊，讓有過生產經驗的女精靈來教她如何按摩胸部擠奶——洛基內心的崩潰可以撞穿整座山。

不過，從開始餵小猴子的隔天，洛基已經從自我厭棄到可以眼神放空面無表情哺乳了，生命果然無限寬廣無限踐踏底線啊。

如果她當初還想得很美好可以把小猴子交給奶媽哺餵，事實告訴他，精靈族群沒有奶媽這回事，自己的小孩自己餵！王后也一樣！

這麼說好了，和精靈談生育率，很可能會聽到這樣的內容：「最近出生的孩子很多呢！」

「哦？有多少？」 

「這十年來有二十多個新生兒！」

「數量真驚人，上個百年只有十個呢。」

從第二紀元精靈及人類的最後同盟結束至今將近兩千年，數量增長不到一萬。精靈這樣的生育率，能上哪找奶媽？

洛基安慰自己，往好處想，至少不是用男性的模樣餵奶。

就只能這樣想了否則還能怎麼辦呢呵呵呵，自己從肚子拉出來的猴子能不餵嗎。何況寶寶長開了以後金髮藍眼都像瑟蘭督伊，白胖肥軟可愛極了，洛基也不好意思張口閉口都是小猴子。

孩子被命名為綠葉。

Legolas.

一個西爾凡化的名字，洛基明白瑟蘭督伊的意思。[1]

瑟蘭督伊是辛達，以外來者的身份統治森林精靈。無法忘卻自己從何而來讓他始終與森林精靈有所隔閡，即使他的臣民始終樂於為他效死。

他不會忘記自己從那偉大的多瑞亞斯舉步離開，但他也記得自己在此地立足加冕成王。

他是一名辛達，但他的兒子會成為西爾凡。

「不過說真的，綠葉？」洛基一邊拍拍小綠葉的背忍不住吐嘈，這可不是惡作劇之神會取的名字，「就因為他在樹木萌芽之月出生？我當然知道抽出來的是綠色葉子，但也太沒創意。萬一在下個月出生，我猜他的名字就是由Rem與loth組成的了。」[2]

瑟蘭督伊在兒子盡責的打嗝聲中白了她一眼，決定不告訴這嘴上不饒人的傢伙，這個名字的另一層意義。

精靈鍾愛星光，但森林才是他們不可放棄的事物。

那翠綠的顏色於他們而言是生命的脈動。

而只有他自己知道，這個顏色，和許久以前戰場上某個闖入他世界的不速之客的眼睛顏色一樣。

是奪去他心魂的顏色。

不過他不會說出口。

可不能讓那個小混蛋更加得意了。

 

================

[1] 綠葉的辛達語形式為Laegolas，將其方言化成為西爾凡語就是Legolas。

[2] 樹木萌芽之月：四月；繁花之月：五月。Rem，辛達語意為眾多的；loth，意為花。

=================

葉子：一直小猴子小猴子的叫，生氣！

\--

為了寫這一回又去重新回憶了下辛達語和西爾凡語的關係orz

 

反正，辛達語.........很複雜啦。

前頭我也寫過南多語和稍微提及現在沒幾個精靈和大王用一樣的語言。

先不講南多語， 瑟蘭督伊使用的辛達語是多瑞亞斯王國首都多瑞亞林的語言，多瑞亞林語（Doriathrin），保留許多辛達語的古老特徵，並且沒有受到昆雅語影響，被貝爾蘭的辛達精靈認為是辛達語的高貴形式，被稱為古老辛達語。

也就是說多瑞亞林語是一個當時最強盛的精靈帝國的首都、住了許多辛達精靈貴族，他們所使用的語言。

至於比多瑞亞林語更古老的古辛達語，請找老古董帖勒瑞精靈（Teleri）之王庭葛大王學謝謝。

反正後來多瑞亞斯在第一紀元就滅亡了（慘）

會多瑞亞林語的都是很年長的精靈了啊

 

然後很多辛達精靈和諾多混居，這時期的辛達語又發生變化，貝爾蘭因為憤怒之戰被毀滅前的這段時間的辛達語被稱為中古辛達語。

 

第二紀元開始，因為貝爾蘭陸沈，精靈開始往東方跑。

越過迷霧山脈的辛達精靈和南多精靈接觸，南多精靈開始學習辛達語，對辛達語造成了相當的影響，演變成後來的西爾凡語。也就是後來被羅斯洛立安與瑞文戴爾精靈認為是鄉下人的語言——口音問題。

（當然我認為只是統治者選擇是否與森林精靈同化，大王和他爹選擇融入森林精靈，而其他統治者選擇讓森林精靈融入他們）

 

第三紀元被認為是「標準」的辛達語則是造船者瑟丹的領地灰港所使用的法拉斯瑞姆語（Falathrin），這是以前貝爾蘭沿岸（南方）的語言，當時就比比多瑞亞林語更通用（首都就只有一個，首都之外的精靈比較多嘛），無古辛達語特徵，加上又與諾多雜居，因此受到昆雅語影響，又稱為古典辛達語。

 

結論就是，精靈確實可以從口音出來對方哪來的！因為同樣是辛達語，文法和口音都不太一樣！

在第三紀元末期講西爾凡語＝幽暗密林。

法拉斯瑞姆語＝灰港 or 瑞文戴爾 or 羅斯洛立安

多瑞亞林語 or 古辛達語＝瑟王 和 凱勒鵬這種多瑞亞斯貴族出身的、或者在多瑞亞斯首都住過很長時間的凱蘭崔爾。


	33. Chapter 33

那個一得意就搗蛋的小混蛋在綠葉滿三個月開始可以滿地亂爬之後迅速變回男性。精靈幼兒成長得很快，一歲可以說話、走路與跳舞，約莫等於人類幼童的四、五歲。

即使是早慧的精靈也無法在還一張口就是吐泡泡滴口水的嬰兒時期理解前一刻抱著自己的母親為何瞬間由女變男。

小綠葉瞪大眼睛滿臉震驚盯著眼前突然出現的入侵者，一點也不明白這人為什麼離得這麼近。他回過神來全身扭動想掙脫陌生人的手，可是他太小了掙不開。

他開始大哭。揮舞著肥短手腳想找到另一個熟悉的身影。直到被他熟悉的對象解救出來，他緊緊抓住瑟蘭督伊，才慢慢由大哭轉為抽噎安靜下來。

「……搞什麼，有差這麼多嗎？」洛基不滿地戳戳小精靈的圓臉，綠葉整張臉一皺，扭動身體改趴在父親肩上，用肥屁屁對著那個故作親近的不速之客。

精靈親子的關係相當親密，瑟蘭督伊絕大多數都陪在孩子身邊。除了餵奶無法代勞，拍哄安撫從來沒漏下過，只除了坐在王座上的時候。

也因此他坐在王座上的時間縮短了許多。

洛基看其他精靈見怪不怪、既無抱怨也無勸諫，反而一拿公事給瑟蘭督伊就萬分抱歉的模樣，大抵能瞭解為何精靈總是選擇在和平年代撫育新生兒。雙親陪在孩子身邊大抵是精靈的本能，他們不希望有其他事物來打擾。

「精靈的眼睛比感覺更敏銳，你不能期望他認得。第一次見到女性的你時我也差點問出『妳是誰』。」瑟蘭督伊低聲說，拍拍兒子的背，「過一會兒他應該就會覺得你熟悉了。」

無論如何洛基絕對不允許兒子只是因為性別不同這種小問題疏遠自己，他轉坐到靠近孩子的那側，也沒忘記繼續刨根究底：「原來那時你狂皺眉頭的原因是這個！你怎麼認出我的？」

小綠葉又往父親懷裡縮了縮，瑟蘭督伊乾脆把他擺到腿上。小小的精靈就像一條大毛蟲在父親大腿上翻滾，臉朝著剛剛那個陌生人的方向，伸手按了按，就只知道眼前一片墨綠色軟軟的很有彈性、味道也很熟悉。

瑟蘭督伊一邊拍撫、一邊擋著不讓孩子從腿上滾下去，很冷靜底回答洛基的問題：「……你走過來拍了我的臀部。」

「那又如何？」這哪兒構成認人的條件了？

從瑟蘭督伊腿上爬過來的大毛蟲貼著洛基腿上衣料蹭幾下，爬過去又爬回來，在快要滾落地面時總會有一雙手圈住他。

洛基很欣慰兒子對自己只有三秒鐘的不熟悉，果然很聰明。

瑟蘭督伊續道：「只有你會對我的身體有興趣。」

不，洛基認為瑟蘭督伊肯定誤會或低估了什麼。

他不會過於草木皆兵認為所有生物都喜歡瑟蘭督伊，可也不會天真地以為無人對精靈懷有邪念。有邪念的人肯定多著！只是礙於身份與瑟蘭督伊坐擁的軍隊讓那些人不敢逾越雷池一步。

只是洛基似乎沒必要提醒這一點。

小綠葉沒一會兒就爬累了，找了個舒服地方，縮成一團吮著手指繼續小孩子的日常任務：睡覺。

他躺在洛基和瑟蘭督伊中間。

洛基緊貼著他的精靈國王，其間並沒有空隙。這孩子硬是把自己卡在他與瑟蘭督伊腿間的下凹縫中，臉埋進腰間，雙親一個都不放走。

洛基輕輕把孩子翻身，瑟蘭督伊不知從哪拿過弗麗嘉送來的小毯子包住小綠葉，抱在懷裡，親親他圓胖的小臉。然後漂亮的精靈國王抱著孩子湊過來，用鼻尖頂了頂洛基頰邊。

一瞬的親暱。

這舉止不符合父親與丈夫居於保護者的形象塑造，洛基腦子裡閃過這想法，旋即被心頭發顫的感覺取代。

他生下來的寶貝理所當然可愛，但他覺得瑟蘭督伊更是可愛到受不了啊！

沒察覺洛基想法，瑟蘭督伊把孩子放入一旁白船形狀的嬰兒床、折好套上避免抓傷他自己的小手套，蓋上出自阿斯嘉神后之手、輕柔透氣的織物。

綠葉所有的衣物幾乎全出於弗麗嘉之手。

她沒有親自前來，但孩子剛出生那一陣子，洛基的書袋裡總是收到成套的小孩衣物、以及各式各樣小孩能用得上的紡織品，多得洛基在寫信時不忘提醒弗麗嘉別太累了。

還有明顯不是弗麗嘉準備的出生賀禮：一個山羊模樣的零錢罐與純金手環。零錢罐是純銀的，頭頂有個可以投入銀幣的開口，還可以從中間打開，渾圓可愛，長得特別像幫索爾拉車的蠢羊。有鑑於他的兒子天生頭銜就是個王子，不需要存錢，這東西最多拿來當小時候的寶物盒。

——謝了，索爾，還算有心但一如既往不會送禮。

純金手環洛基一開始還無法肯定是誰的贈禮，那看起來像是矮人工藝。待他發現手環每十天掉落三個尺寸略小但一模一樣的手環之後……好吧，這太像奧丁的德羅普尼爾了。[1]

——很不錯，非常實用。我原諒你了，父親，這樣的禮物多來一點，我家精靈非常喜歡。

他看著丈夫輕輕拍撫孩子，覺得這景象無比平凡，卻美好得可怕。他們凝聚他所有的想望，把野心消蝕成陽光下的朝露。

這裡沒有阿薩神族戰鬥的慾望、戰士的瘋狂，更沒有對於智謀的嘲笑譏諷；這樣很好，他與阿斯嘉保持著距離，對自己長大的地方留有一點美好的想像。待償清自己犯下的罪，他將在此國度與他最深愛的精靈抵禦黑暗、一同永生。

========

[1] 德羅普尼爾（Draupnir），這是矮人做出來獻給奧丁的純金臂環，每隔九天就會生出一模一樣的八個臂環。


	34. Chapter 34

※

這是一個陰影盤踞便無長久和平的時代。

林地王國的王子出生在一個動盪的年代，至少以精靈悠長的時間感而言，和平的時間太短。甚至用人類的標準看待，僅僅只能說那很短暫。

第三紀元1975年，林頓的精靈與剛鐸軍隊、連同登丹人殘軍在布理北方一百哩的平原上與安格馬巫王展開大戰。

半寢月光。

一小片光亮落在床沿。

月光在洛基直起的身軀上漫出一條銀光，雙手撐在身後、汗珠自胸腹落下，氣息同他們緊貼的部位一般灼熱。

指腹自腰際至腿間一路抹開蒼白肌膚上的細密汗水。

瑟蘭督伊看得很清楚，月色下洛基坐在他身上扭動身體貪婪吞食的姿態，展示雙向的享受與愉悅。

扶了扶洛基後腰，改變角度與深入的程度。被深絞緊勒帶來過多快感，瑟蘭督伊蹙眉低喘、身軀泛紅。

洛基按上他胸膛、傾身向前迎合他所想要取悅的。

無論是佔有或被佔有，他們現在需要這個。

 

「一定要出兵？」

攬在懷裡的黑髮北歐神用不是很高興的語氣這麼問，同時勾起被子把他們裹在一起，密不透風。瑟蘭督伊輕輕撫過他略帶濕潤的背脊，溫和的語調確確實實帶上了無奈。

「葛羅芬德爾將率領伊姆拉崔的軍隊往西圍剿安格馬巫王。為此，需要有另一支軍隊去搗毀巫王根據地。」這就是他們今晚談論的事，當時已有結果。但瑟蘭督伊不是不明白洛基為何再度重提。

睡前的結論似乎是讓洛基怎麼也睡不著，才在捻熄燈火後一翻身就坐到他腰上。

他們需要一些發洩。只有在全心全意取悅對方時才能不去思考即將到來的戰事。無論是洛基或瑟蘭督伊都感到煩悶，他們不懼怕戰爭，一點也不，但不是這個綠葉才一歲多、正需要陪在孩子身邊的時候。

「非我們不可？」肌膚相貼間細小的磨蹭，瑟蘭督伊被洛基抱得很緊。

「阿姆洛斯往迷霧山脈西側出發。」這只是稍早前談話的再一次覆述。所有在中土的精靈無一袖手旁觀。林頓與伊姆拉崔的精靈正面與巫王對決，羅瑞安的軍隊負責清理迷霧山脈西面；而安格馬王國的首都將由幽暗密林摧毀。

這並非由誰分配的任務，而是精靈面對黑暗絕不逃避的責任。「安格馬王國非滅不可。」

「我知道。」洛基一口咬在瑟蘭督伊光滑的脖子上，有些惱火。他發脾氣的對象不是他的精靈，所以洛基僅僅是輕輕啃咬，來表達他對整件事的不滿。

然後他對某些事情進行確認：「你不能確定巫王會不會逃回首都，對吧？」

「我希望你留守……」撫著洛基肩膀，瑟蘭督伊輕聲說。

洛基半點也不領情，一把捏住他腰側肌肉，「駁回。」

「那是安格馬巫王，戒靈之首。太危險了。」

「這話對著你自己說，好嗎？他對我無可奈何。」被抓著腰拖近，除去衣物的身體緊貼而親暱，瑟蘭督伊從卻洛基那兒得到一個警告，「我絕不允准你獨自面對這種危險人物。」

身體緊貼的狀態排除了這個警告的政治意涵。他該以國王的身份發怒，但瑟蘭督伊只能伸手壓壓洛基後腰，蹭蹭彼此緊貼著的敏感部位轉移注意力，並以親吻安撫他的伴侶。

還真有那麼點以色侍君的味道，然而他才是該被侍奉的那個對象。

洛基似乎滿足於國王出賣色相的討好，把頭埋在瑟蘭督伊肩上咕噥著說：「天亮我和你一起出發，兒子交給加里安照顧，就這樣。」

「嗯。」

「安格馬……你說我們要去的地方，在哪裡？」

「剛達巴山──」他被洛基抱著，沈在柔軟的被褥裡輕聲回答，「安格馬的首都，卡恩督。」


	35. Chapter 35

這場自1974年冬天開始的戰爭結束於巫王潰敗、逃入魔多。格羅芬德爾在佛諾斯特戰役結束後預言沒有任何男子能夠殺死安格馬巫王。

但是安格馬巫王完成了他的使命，永遠毀滅登丹人在北方的勢力。

在迷霧山脈剷除半獸人的兩支精靈軍隊沒有遇上安格馬巫王，這讓瑟蘭督伊與阿姆洛斯掃蕩迷霧山脈的半獸人的行動輕鬆許多。

卡恩督位於迷霧山脈最北的剛達巴山山頂。這個安格馬王國的首都，充斥著不祥的黑色尖塔與燃燒的邪火，灼熱卻陰暗。安格馬巫王敗逃之後，邪火已熄滅，但為數眾多的食人妖與半獸人，大大小小各式邪惡生物仍存在。

幸好這對身經百戰的精靈軍隊算不上艱難的一仗。

瑟蘭督伊討厭損耗，尤其是損耗精靈的永生。對於掃蕩半獸人瑟蘭督伊常採取由一隊菁英戰士吸引其注意力，再由遠處數以百計的弓箭手把那些邪惡生物插成箭豬。

精靈弓箭手射殺目標一向又快又準，他們的國王在前衝鋒陷陣時出手更狠。

洛基很理解。看見一堆半獸人朝瑟蘭督伊湧上的畫面他就想炸翻那些邪惡生物，他之所以沒那麼做的理由只有炸翻整片地面會波及精靈，所以洛基換了個方式。

他將山頂的冰雪化為利刃，刺穿那些龐大的食人妖；他凍住多如螞蟻的半獸人手腳，讓他們毫無反抗之力死於精靈手下。

殘忍？這可是戰爭，讓這些東西死得俐落就是仁慈。

瑟蘭督伊同洛基領軍離開幽暗密林的第二個月，得力於精靈與人類的合作，半獸人自迷霧山脈以西絕跡、卡恩督完全被摧毀。

──然而事情並未因此結束。

身處卡恩督的所有精靈都感覺到大氣突然在某個範圍被扭曲。

仍全副武裝的瑟蘭督伊也感覺到了，圓形的、巨大的範圍。

他做了一個戒備的手勢。持刀的精靈近距圍成一個圓形、弓箭手遠遠拉弓。

強烈虹彩夾帶異樣的重量感轟然而下。

狂風與強光撲面，精靈們握緊武器，一步不退。

當強光散去有一名人類憑空出現，外型強壯高大近似努曼諾爾人；手上握有錘型武器，並且蓄勢待發。

瑟蘭督伊皺眉，抬手讓戰士們後退一步，並未放下戒備。

這人並沒有給他一星半點的熟悉感。可他確實在哪兒聽過類似的外觀：金髮、有鬍渣，肌肉比腦袋大，加上紅披風和手上有一把長得很笨拙的錘子。

加上地面被非自然之力灼燒出的圖騰……

「嘿，我不想起爭執。」索爾掌心向外做了個阻擋的動作，沒有先打一場約莫是雷神盡其所能展現的和平之意。他知道洛基是某個精靈王國的領主，並且來之前被弗麗嘉叮囑不要貿然對精靈武力相向。「你們知道洛基嗎？他是我弟弟。」

索爾不蠢，萬一自己恰好砸到弟弟的臣民，洛基出現會立刻一刀戳來。他們兄弟之間接下來就是打一架，把周圍附近所有東西都砸爛──洛基肯定會更生氣如果砸爛的是他的東西──索爾不想惹洛基生氣，而且聽說洛基有了個寶寶，他是個好伯父，不想嚇到小姪子。

「洛基？」

一名精靈大概是索爾見過最高大的精靈從包圍住他的武裝軍隊中走出。

對方與九界中的精靈種族感覺相當不同。亞爾夫海姆的精靈美麗柔弱，崇尚和平；眼前這名精靈不僅高大、容貌驚人……索爾也只能用這樣的形容了。對方不符合阿薩神族男性的審美標準，但精靈又永遠是審美標準的例外。

九界沒有一個種族能否認精靈的美麗，偏偏對方沒有丁點亞爾夫海姆精靈的柔和氣息，像把最鋒利的刀，隨時可以在瞬間取人性命。

總之索爾試著對這應該是領袖的精靈表達善意，他想盡可能成熟應對：「你聽過洛基？太好了，彩虹橋不知道出了什麼問題，海姆達爾明明看到洛基就在這裡。我是索爾。」

「你是索爾。」

對方聽見他的名字以後微微抬手，旁邊的精靈立刻放下武器。這是好的開始，阿斯嘉真的不需要再額外樹敵了。

另一個好的方向是，對方聽過他。也許他可以很快找到洛基。

「洛基是我弟弟，你知道他在哪裡嗎？我該怎麼稱呼你？」

「瑟蘭督伊。」瑟蘭督伊的匯總語有一種悠長的調子。自弗麗嘉來過之後，他花了些時間學習這種語言。

「哇，你和我想得不太一樣。」索爾不合時宜底驚嘆，他一直以為瑟蘭督伊是個脾氣好、特別溫柔美麗，能好好哄住洛基的精靈。至少能承受洛基惡作劇的的人，脾氣應該很好。

……除了非常美麗以外好像其他都不符想像。不過他還是走上前照著阿薩神族展現親切的打招呼方式──往肩膀來個友好的敲擊──然後感應到彩虹橋能量的洛基竄出來擋住索爾。

「別動手別亂摸，這裡的精靈不喜歡有身體接觸。」洛基及時阻止一場紛爭……瑟蘭督伊沒什麼反應不代表其他精靈能眼睜睜看著國王陛下被騷擾。阿斯嘉熱愛肢體碰觸的風俗擺在精靈習俗裡，都是親人愛侶才能有的親暱，陌生人做來完全是性騷擾。

揮揮手讓精靈們全散開，洛基對索爾沒好氣開口：「你來這裡幹嘛？我很認真在家照顧兒子哪裡也沒去別想把任何罪名栽贓到我身上。」

「弟弟……」索爾手停在半空，最後拍拍洛基肩膀，試圖笑得與以往一樣燦爛，但在洛基眼中看起來那笑容還挺尷尬。

洛基瞇眼，「你遇到什麼麻煩了？」一問出口立刻伸直手臂對索爾做出一個停的動作，「不，等一下，不要現在說。」

直覺告訴洛基，索爾的到來沒什麼好事。

他轉向瑟蘭督伊，語氣明顯柔和數倍：「剛剛清掉最後一批半獸人，我認為不久就可以撤離這個地方。」

「那麼，清點一下，也許明天離開。」瑟蘭督伊凌厲的一面鮮少對洛基展現，他的難以親近多數時間是面對外人。他看了看略顯焦慮的索爾，「不打算和他談談？」

「中土與阿斯嘉有時間差，他可以等。」洛基沒進一步解釋，不過他很清楚，若索爾還有餘裕來中土，不管發生什麼，事態都沒有那麼緊急。

索爾喊得很大聲，「洛基，我需要和你談談！」

「待在這裡！」

洛基推著瑟蘭督伊往國王的軍帳走去邊提高音量說，索爾暴躁大喊：「就這樣？你聽都不聽？」

「聽！但不是現在！」這對來自北歐神話的兄弟在空曠的山頂對吼，這讓精靈的耳朵不適。終究精靈的待客之道比洛基對他的兄弟好，瑟蘭督伊邀請了索爾進入帳棚讓他同洛基談話。

「就站在那裡別砸碎東西惹人討厭。」這是入內後洛基的第一句話，非常粗暴無禮，隨即被瑟蘭督伊一個不贊同的皺眉堵住。

他扁扁嘴，指使索爾坐到正中央議事桌旁的椅子上，倒了一杯酒給索爾：「想再來一杯用說的，別摔杯子。」

瑟蘭督伊仍在進行簡單的清潔。銀盆架高在帳門旁，裝滿清水、邊緣披了兩條柔軟的布巾。

洛基走過去把自己擦乾淨以後搶走瑟蘭督伊手中的毛巾，開始對精靈以清潔之名上下其手。無論是瑟蘭督伊或洛基，出身注定他們不適合做一些服侍人的舉動──或做得很差勁，細緻舒適的服侍可太需要技術了──只是洛基喜歡看瑟蘭督伊在他手裡乖順的模樣，低著頭、眼眸半斂，睫毛輕顫；乾淨柔軟的細布順額角下滑、拭過白晰無瑕的臉龐，止於微開的領口。

只他被容許這麼做。

是他的。

索爾看見洛基作勢要親吻他的丈夫，瑟蘭督伊幅度極其微小退了一退，交換眼神，輕輕拂過洛基頰側停在頸邊作為安撫，才撤身坐上帳棚內的主位。

洛基簡直毫不掩飾索爾很礙事的瞪眼。

「弟弟，我很高興看到你過得很好。」他懇切地說。

索爾總是真心誠意，不那麼偏激的洛基可以承認這一點。

……索爾也很直切要點，不拖泥帶水。

「我們需要你。魔雷基派出大軍攻打諾倫一族，黑暗精靈的魔法不斷侵蝕世界樹的根部。在消滅魔雷基之前我們需要強大的魔法師來維持世界樹。」

「這不合理。你不可能狀況危急來到這裡。」洛基坐在最靠近瑟蘭督伊的一張椅子上思忖，「所以，魔雷基的軍隊撤了？」

「暫時休止，他仍對諾倫一族虎視眈眈。況且侵蝕世界樹的魔法並未停止。母親與華納神族目前只能維持世界樹不被侵蝕，還需要一個魔法師研究如何解開這個侵蝕的魔法。華納神族認為你是九界中的最強大魔法師。」

「奧丁在哪裡？他掌握了盧恩文字，只要他一起阻止，媽媽自然有餘力進行研究。」洛基同意華納神族對他的評價，這不代表他會忽略奧丁從頭到尾都沒有在索爾的說詞中出現。做為國王，這不合理。或許奧丁已經許久不衝在軍隊的最前方，但，不該毫無作為。

「父親已進入奧丁之眠。」索爾語氣憂慮，「他太虛弱了，很可能進入英靈殿等待諸神黃昏。」

洛基內心突升某種預感。

奧丁之眠。

他曾坐在床畔，與母親一起，他清楚當時的奧丁有多虛弱。

瑟蘭督伊看了正飛快思考的丈夫一眼，洛基沒有注意到。

「他是眾神之父，也是亡靈之神，你判斷他將加入死者行列的標準是什麼？」

「奧丁之力……我原來也以為此次奧丁之眠是父親對我的考驗，直到我感覺到父親的力量出現在體內。」索爾一口喝乾杯中物，他沒有再要一杯、也沒有心情再喝一杯。他只緊握住手中那只酒杯，略帶歉意看著他的弟弟與弟弟的丈夫懇求：「母親需要你的幫助，洛基。」

「……我沒想到你也有被我這麼形容的一天，」洛基神色中帶上許多情緒。深思、猶豫，掙扎，「這話太狡猾了，索爾。」

失去奧丁、只剩索爾的阿斯嘉？眾神之父是阿斯嘉的高牆、索爾是征伐的利劍。當利劍要成為王？洛基難以想像。索爾或許可以，但他不能放任弗麗嘉獨自承擔支撐世界樹的重責，如果他真能起到決定性的作用。

他不想離開他的丈夫與孩子，讓瑟蘭督伊再次體會漫長的等待。況且，中土從不是個和平的地界、精靈的永生又那麼脆弱……偉大的精靈國王又如何呢？洛基曾眼見諾多至高王毫無抵抗死於索倫手下，他害怕待他歸來，失去的並非時間，而是永恆。

「你應該去。」打破膠著的沉默，瑟蘭督伊輕聲說。

兩名北歐神瞬間將目光集中至精靈身上，索爾面露喜色。洛基看看瑟蘭督伊、再看看索爾，最後他轉頭面對丈夫，滿臉徬徨。

「我們要單獨談談。」瑟蘭督伊說，離開主位走向洛基，而洛基幾乎是立即朝精靈伸出手──

這句話對誰說相當明顯。

索爾被請出王帳，帳門在他身後放下。

 

「對不起，」洛基看著瑟蘭督伊走來，低身半跪、沉默底握住他雙手，力道溫和堅定。為此，他莫名焦慮，語速極快：「神話裡狗屎的事太多，很不幸我竟然是其中一員，我很抱歉。」

「不需要抱歉。那是你的故鄉、你的親族，你又怎麼能捨棄？」

「我不想離開你……」將唇貼在相互交握的手、瑟蘭督伊的指節上低聲道：「還有孩子，他還那麼小。」

「洛基，你清楚如果弗麗嘉出事你會憎恨自己。」他聲音輕輕的像是低吟。不說服、不反對，僅僅陳述：「你必須去。」

「我就去看一看。」他把臉埋進瑟蘭督伊肩窩，將他的雙手壓在心口：「確定弗麗嘉沒事我馬上回來。」

漫長的沉默。

瑟蘭督伊沒有立刻進行對話。

只是盡可能相依偎。

盡其所能靠近。

許久，洛基聽見他的精靈低低地對他說──

「別讓我，等得太久。」

 

※

他無意上演任何依依不捨的情節，然而洛基離開時他倆錯開的指尖確實讓精靈瞬間感到寂寞。

瑟蘭督伊赫然明白洛基對於精靈對抗邪惡絕不退卻一事為何憤怒。

他不得不對抗黑暗。

洛基不得不回到阿斯嘉。

這個不得不理所當然、無法避開。

洛基會很快回來。

瑟蘭督伊凝視指尖，如是想。

 

幽暗密林軍隊從剛達巴山離開之時國王身邊沒有領主。

加里安看著國王在最前領軍的孤獨身影，他抱著王子在要塞大門前迎接，卻不知該作何表情。那一瞬間他有許多不好的揣測，失去，對精靈從來也不是什麼稀奇的事。

當國王走向他們，王子立刻掙脫加里安的懷抱往父親跑去。

瑟蘭督伊抽去手上的皮革手套才抱起孩子。加里安迅速從國王手上接過、跟在國王後方聽他們低聲對話。

這理當是個溫馨的場景。

綠葉抱住父親的脖子往後看，只看到加里安跟在後頭、沒有另一道熟悉的高佻身影。

「媽咪呢？」

「他回去阿斯嘉，他的家鄉。」

加里安突然鬆口氣，幸好，不是死亡。

「是很遠的地方嗎？」

「是的，很遠。」聲音波瀾不起，平穩溫和，一如瑟蘭督伊平常說話的語氣。

「那……媽咪什麼時候回來？」

「我不知道，可能很快。」加里安聽到國王低聲回答，「你可以寫信給他，說你想他。」

王子抱緊國王，乖乖地應了聲。

 

洛基和索爾一起離開。離開前洛基讓瑟蘭督伊到他寢室的寫字檯裡找一個綠色的書袋。

抱著綠葉走到洛基自己的寢室，瑟蘭督伊很久沒有來這裡了。即使國王與領主各有各自獨立的空間，他們絕大多數時間仍舊同床共眠。

寢室裡有一些私人物品。研究手稿、或來自阿斯嘉的物品。

將小綠葉放在寫字檯前的椅子上，小小的孩子，要伸長了手才摸得到寫字檯檯面。

打開抽屜。抽屜角落有個袋子，灰綠色、銀線鑲邊，他見過洛基從裡頭取出大小完全不符這個書袋容量的物品、也知道簡單的使用方法。

「爹地？」綠葉攀在打開的抽屜邊緣看著那個小書袋。

「你寫好信，放進這裡頭──大約每六天洛基會回一次信，我猜。」

「六天？」歪頭。

「六天。」點頭。根據中土與阿斯嘉之間不同的時間流逝速度，六天約莫是一個極限。

「爹地和我一起寫嗎？」

「是的……」瑟蘭督伊揉揉小綠葉頭頂，輕聲說，「我會。」

 

=========================

換章的短更~

這是35.5章，但AO3沒辦法有小數點的章節啊!!!

只好併在35裏頭


	36. Chapter 36

《洛基致瑟蘭督伊，第一封信》

我親愛的瑟蘭督伊，

這個開頭好像過於正式了，但我想讓你知道這可不是什麼陌生人寄去的空間傳話遊戲。我告訴過你這個小遊戲的空間點傳送原本設在弗麗嘉的珠寶盒，我將它轉移到我的秘密空間中，方便通信，隨時隨地。

剛回到阿斯嘉我就去見了奧丁，索爾帶的路。我原本以為他要帶我去找弗麗嘉──奧丁是睡著的，毫不意外。

前一回見到他這個模樣我內心惶恐又激動，手握著永恆之槍相信自己可以成為一名傑出的國王。

至於這一次，閃過我腦海的念頭很多。

他是我的父親，他的時間要到了，我想。所以他過去對我做過那些破事，我就不計較了。並不是說我完全不介懷，要是奧丁清醒著，我肯定無法像現在這麼冷靜地回想過去多少次他試著透過弗麗嘉對我表達好意，還會冷嘲熱諷一番。

總之，無論這回他會不會從奧丁之眠中清醒，就這樣吧，現在我更關注世界樹的狀況。

破壞易於建設，就連維持現狀都在毀滅中顯得艱難，這便是世界樹現在的寫照。我不是很明白魔雷基究竟是如何的蠢蛋，攻擊諾倫一族同時對世界樹下手，這等同於是毀滅他自己所在的世界，即使贏了戰爭也會迎接毀滅性的下場。在我還能歸類為壞蛋陣營時也沒動過這種念頭。

這麼說來，我真是個客氣又知足的反派。

明日我會與弗麗嘉一同前往世界樹底部觀察魔雷基的惡咒造成的傷害，我相當好奇諾倫一族到底對魔雷基做了什麼事以致於他想毀滅包含自己的一切。

解釋一下，諾倫一族在九界的功用就是編織命運。她們擁有命運的織機，織出九界的命運。聽起來很討厭，對吧？這就是神話的狗屎之處。

 

寫得瑣碎，我知道。我試圖讓你覺得如果回信僅僅簡單寫下已閱的短句，對我的長篇大論會很失禮。（你知道我這句話是什麼意思）

從離開的瞬間我便開始思念你與孩子，甚至懷念起那些瑣碎無聊的政務。

你回到家了嗎？我希望你回去了。至少別繼續在戰場上。

告訴綠葉我很抱歉沒能給他一個晚安吻，你覺得我用金毛豬給他當禮物好？還是能產蜜酒的山羊好？奧丁養的兩隻烏鴉我認為也不錯，也許能給他當玩伴。

你的，  
洛基

寫於離開的第一天晚上。

 

《洛基致瑟蘭督伊，第二封信》

我的國王，

你沒有回信。回到家了嗎？看到前一封信了嗎？

卡恩督到家有好幾天的路程，希望你是在回家的半路上。

雖然時間是以六倍在流逝，但六倍只是個平均數，相對的時間流速時快時慢，我並不能確切判斷中土到底過了多久、是不是過了我們原本預定到家的時間。

給我個信息讓我知道你平安抵達了。

你的，  
洛基

寫於離開的第二天中午。

 

《瑟蘭督伊致洛基，第一封信》

我的小王子，

很遺憾你不再是我唯一的一位王子了，小傢伙霸佔了你的最優先順序，也比你年輕，並且活力十足得煩人。

我不知道你的兩封信來了多久，在我提筆回信時，你已經離去十日。而一天前我仍在回程的路途上。帶著小傢伙找到你的書袋後，現在我剛換下盔甲。

如果你需要我寫得更詳盡一些，兩封信也是我把小傢伙帶回寢室後他從書袋中抖出來的。

於此同時，他佔據了你的位置，滿床打滾。我試著讓他停下，但很顯然，任何生物的幼崽都擁有遠超過成年個體的精力，精靈也一樣。所以我將他包成一條毛蟲……如此他依然可以滿床打滾，我不禁懷疑起這是否是一種非精靈的特質。

書袋裡憑空出現你的來信是一件有趣的事，這確實是與我的世界全然不同的魔法結構。在此之前我確實體會過無數次不同之處，可每一回你為我展現新事物，我依然不免對此感到訝異。

我們距離如此之近、卻又如此遙遠。

你擁有無可比擬的精巧技藝，但我卻憂心過去你曾描述在阿斯嘉曾受到的不禮貌對待。希望此次他們對於前去幫助他們的對象有表現出足夠尊重、進而理解並非只有強壯的戰士值得稱頌。

我不知道還有什麼能寫。

我想念你。確實我還想說些什麼然而那些念頭宛如逼迫你背離珍視之事，並不合時宜。

期望你今日的行程有所收穫，代我向弗麗嘉致意。

瑟蘭督伊

 

《隨信附：綠葉致洛基》

媽咪，

你多久才會回來啊？

我會一直寫信給你，快點回來。

爹地說你會很忙，要記得好好睡覺吃飯，我也會乖乖的。

綠葉

 

《洛基致瑟蘭督伊，第三封信》

親愛的，

我有很多話想說，一件一件來吧。

首先，我從字裡行間感受到了指控。

你說你懷疑綠葉身上具備非精靈的特質，連接前後文，很顯然你認為他像條肥軟的毛蟲滿床蠕動不具備精靈的優雅，而此特質是來自於我的種族。

這是莫須有的指控，誰將他包成一條蟲才是問題所在。

其次，關於我不再是你唯一的王子那句話。

──你讓我能怎麼辦呢？與我搶奪地位的恰巧也是我的寶貝，雖然他就是條到處蠕動的毛蟲但他肯定還是可愛得不得了。

身為母親，這點禮讓家庭地位的風度我並不缺乏。當然等我回去，你的最優先順位肯定就是我了。

然後是那封署名綠葉的信，真的？他還不到兩歲，我離開之前他只會吃睡玩，壓根還沒開始認字。別告訴我才經過十天他就能寫出這種毫無拼字錯誤、文法正確的信。雖然確實，字醜得像是剛開始學習的小孩。

如果真是他寫的……當我沒說。（順帶一提，當我將自稱寫為媽咪時內心充滿了彆扭感。）

關於世界樹的狀況，不得不說魔雷基弄出了個相當微妙的惡咒。華納神族能夠堪堪維持樹根不被侵蝕，但破咒的餘力幾乎沒有。

索爾說得沒錯，弗麗嘉需要我。至於阿薩神族怎麼看？哼，不打仗他們就毫無用處，我現在可是他們的救世主。

你記得我有個會飄在空中當作贖罪計算機的沙漏對嗎？它現在在書房還是寢室？

幫我個忙，把它扔進袋子裡。我想拿它做點實驗。

不合時宜的句子？你想我了嗎？

愛你的，  
洛基

《隨信附：洛基致綠葉》

我最最最可愛的小綠葉，

我的小寶貝，你果然是個天才！每個字都寫對了而且寫得好漂亮呢！

你以後一定是最聰明的精靈！

我把事情做完就會回家了，你要聽爹地的話。

媽咪

 

《瑟蘭督伊致洛基，第二封信》

親愛的惡作劇之神、洞穿內心的銀舌頭，

我不需要否認，所以，是的，我想你。反正我承認了你也什麼事都做不了，我又何妨誠實面對內心。

這並非催促。誠然我曾想告訴你，若你在阿斯嘉仍被輕慢、你不開心了，大可隨時撤手回來，在這裡有一國家比他們更需要你。

可我不該這麼說，在阿斯嘉也存在對你重要的事物。

你明白我想表達的。只要無愧於心並請牢記，我，與我們的孩子，都等待著。

 

之所以小傢伙的信從拼字到文法均完美無缺，是因為他口述，我記錄，他再對著我寫下來的字依樣摹寫。但這次沒有小傢伙的信給你，因為我唸你寫給我的信給他聽時，他聽到了你說他字很難看，生氣了。

話雖然如此，他正在旁邊說他會聽話，並且問我如果他不寫信，你會不會就生氣不回來。真可愛，不是嗎？

我們的永恆國度近況一如往常，格羅芬德爾來信告知了對安格馬巫王的最終戰況：他逃入魔多，安格馬滅亡。並且格羅芬德爾做出預言──他的末日尚遠，亦不會死於人手──邪惡暗伏，雖沒有什麼足以歡慶，但現在的日子，姑且就稱之為暫時的和平吧。若有值得慶賀之事，王國內誕生了十年內的第二名新生兒，她被命名為陶烈兒。

沙漏隨信附上。

顯然你這幾天做了些什麼，水滴堆積的速度明顯加快了。該說這是好事？我僅能推測你正在進行之事相對兇險，別忘記安全。

你的，  
瑟蘭督伊


	37. Chapter 37

《洛基致瑟蘭督伊，第四封信》

我永恆盛放的春天，

除了思念，其他確實是於情於理不該說出口的話，但，我明白你所思所想，真的。原諒我讓你等待，同時我也感謝你的理智與體諒。

立場對調，相信若我表面上輕描淡寫要你回來，內心肯定早已哀求無數次求你放棄那些於你重要之事回到我身邊。

我知道這有多難宣之於人，我很抱歉，再次。在阿斯嘉我仍有不能捨棄之人，弗麗嘉從不曾放棄愛我，我也永遠承認她是我的母親。於此同時我能感受到你的愛，雖然我從不曾懷疑它有多深。

我會試著讓你更安心些，也許明日我有空做點什麼。

我正在嘗試拆解魔雷基的惡咒然後又在前往世界樹底部的途中和索爾一起擊退了魔雷基的先遣部隊。

拆解咒語不困難，可確實需要花費時間和收集一些材料，不是很重要。我在世界樹的底部、諾倫女王的宮殿中看見命運的掛毯。據說那張掛毯記錄了諸神的過去，與不可違逆的未來。

我尚未有機會仔細觀看，暫且只在諾倫女王的宮殿中瞭解魔雷基──他也被稱之為精靈──黑暗的精靈，是九大國度宇宙黎明之前宇宙的主人，和中土沒有見過雙聖樹光芒的黑暗精靈不是一個意思。當然，也沒有伊露維塔首生子女的光輝與美貌。

諾倫女王見到我的第一句話很怪，她說：你回來了。

鑑於此前我從未見過她，這句話並非好的預示。

並且，我仍不清楚魔雷基為何執意破壞世界樹、攻擊諾倫一族。在交談的過程中有索爾插話，他理所當然拍胸脯保證會打退進犯的敵人。姑且我不對此正義之舉進行評論，只是想對事態進行更深入理解，索爾在旁略礙事。

在提筆寫下這封信時我曾想過是否該隱去某些無端猜測的部分，無論隱瞞與否都減少不了你的擔憂，最終我沒有這麼做。

我離開多久了？在阿斯嘉，我才離開四天。

我想念你，從放開你的手瞬間便依依不捨。

才分別這麼幾天我已無比想念吻你時金髮滑過掌心的感覺。你知道自己在接吻時你的尖耳朵都會微微抖動嗎？那簡直異常可愛。說到這個不免想起我撫摸你背部的時候，就是肩胛到後腰這一片。不管是背部肌肉的起伏或是我用指尖壓碎光滑肌膚上汗珠時的觸感，一想到我就硬得不行。

我也想念小傢伙口齒不清叫著我的語調，被你抱在懷裡朝我伸手的景象……希望我回去的時候他不會被加里安餵得太胖。精靈沒有胖的，對吧？

建議這些別唸給小傢伙聽，如果你正在讀出這封信的內容，希望我沒有提醒得太晚。

多告訴我一些你的近況，我想知道沒有我的時間你都在做些什麼。

另外，弗麗嘉向你致意。

烏鴉送給我的小寶貝，作為上回說他寫字－－的道歉。

餵牠們蘋果就好。是的，就是被種在露台外，被你評價為甜得膩口的金蘋果，隨便摘兩顆行。雖然精靈一點兒也不認為恢復青春活力這功效值得被提及，但對烏鴉而言算是頗高規格的招待。

沙漏收到了。

你的，  
洛基

 

《瑟蘭督伊致洛基，第三封信》

小混蛋，

你真是讓我不知該從哪一件事開始說起才好，提醒請擺在前方。

會說話的烏鴉先生控訴了你把牠們五花大綁的罪行。基於對生命的尊重，下次別再做出限制動物自由的事了，即使牠們看過你孩提時代做盡的各種蠢事還告訴奧丁也不行。烏鴉先生說了是奉弗麗嘉命令前來陪伴綠葉，我認為你應該額外尋找道歉的禮物，將他人的使者綁上緞帶太過取巧，即便贈送者的目的相同。

如果你的賠禮只提供豬和羊的選項，會產蜜酒的羊經濟效益感覺大一些，我絕不接受我的王子和矮人一樣騎豬。

另外，希望烏鴉先生們不在意掉毛這件事，小傢伙的手勁不小。我看牠們已經被揉掉了好幾根羽毛。

 

矮人方面傳來消息，矮人中的巧匠都要陸續移往伊魯伯，日後新委託直接發往該處即可。遷移工匠不是尋常之舉，都靈六世或許有什麼計畫……米斯蘭達跑來碎唸了一陣矮人固執不聽勸又拿了些補給品、陪小傢伙玩了一會兒後旋即不見蹤影，巫師來去總如風，還捲來幾片落葉製造到此一遊的痕跡。

西方逐漸有黑暗籠罩，貪婪招致災禍，望都靈六世仍然記憶此話。

日常活動一如往常。

起床後訓練、沐浴換衣處理政務。這幾件事都省了與你親暱的時間，效率變得極高，於我卻似乎是少了平淡而極重要的一件事，悵然若失。

最近不需接見外客，我都帶著小傢伙待在政務室，他正是精力十足的時候，爬上爬下；玩累了不回房間，硬擠在我腳上睡，通常，會睡到我將他抱回房間。

他總是黏住我不放。加里安與其他代為照顧的夫人都曾經表示，他沒有見到我就會有些不安，常常問你何時回來。

但小傢伙極少在我面前這麼詢問。加里安認為小傢伙是在體貼我，這使我略感憂心，他不應該煩惱這個，應該要更毫無顧忌、符合年齡地說話。

猜測也許是因為長時間看不到你的影響讓小傢伙心情不好了，而我也是。

就是，早點回來。

你的，  
瑟蘭督伊

 

《隨信附：綠葉致洛基》

媽咪，

謝謝你！烏鴉先生們好大！好圓！胖得飛不起來。

牠們說了好多我沒聽過的故事！大多是你和你兄長以前幹過的蠢事。

我昨天第一次見到有鬍子的人！他看起來好老鬍子好長，看起來灰灰的衣服也灰灰的！整個人都是灰的大概很久沒洗澡。

加里安說森林外有很多有鬍子的人，我以後會常常看到。烏鴉先生們說媽咪的哥哥也有鬍子，是真的嗎？以後我也會有鬍子嗎？

我還有看到剛出生的小嬰兒，好小好軟。

我想媽咪了，你快點回來好不好？

親親抱抱。

綠葉

 

《隨信附：綠葉致洛基（加里安代寫）》

領主閣下，

王子相當聰慧，雖然還不識字但已經察覺到其口述時某部分內容被陛下略去，被略去的的內容王子交由我補全。

另外說明王子所提及關於陛下進食問題：午間處理政務時午餐會略去，直至晚餐陛下才會再度進食，目前是一日兩餐。

祝您順利

加里安

 

媽咪，

晚上爹地都會站在外面好久才給我晚安的親親，我知道他也想媽咪了。

加里安說爹地很忙都沒有好好吃飯，我是不是不可以一直叫爹地陪？這樣爹地就有時間吃飯了。可是我好想你……

綠葉

 

《洛基致瑟蘭督伊，第五封信》

尖耳朵，

你是不是在小傢伙的信內明目張膽地摻了什麼又略去什麼？別想瞞過一個魔法師。

我怎麼也沒想到自己有對你說這種話的一天，以往你總是我倆之中更為自持自律的那一個。角色轉換並不在我估計的狀況內、亦不對此感到高興──你要乖一點，乖乖吃飯，小傢伙擔心你了。

沙漏附上，已與我的生命體徵結合，綠色健康、紅色代表狀況不妙。

魔雷基再度攻擊諾倫一族，是的，我們正在打仗。

魔雷基交給索爾去打，我要藉機去看命運的掛毯。

時間匆促，原諒我寫得過於簡短與缺乏邏輯，你知道我愛你。

洛基

 

《隨信附：洛基致綠葉》

我的寶貝，

媽咪也想你。

請你幫媽咪跟在瑟蘭督伊身邊（這是你爹地的名字，如果你不知道），尤其是他坐下來手裡拿著東西在看的時候，把加里安端給你的食物全塞進他嘴裡，他會吃的。

他如果一動也不動，你就去抱抱他、親親他。

記得把食物往你爹地嘴裡塞時先洗手。

媽咪

 

《瑟蘭督伊致洛基，第四封信》

洛基，

我思考了幾天，考慮到兩端的時間差，不知是否該回信。

我不願有事令你分神即使那件事是我。

沙漏收到，注意安全。

你若行有餘力通信，請再告知。

瑟蘭督伊

 

《洛基致瑟蘭督伊，第六封信》

親愛的，

我身體上沒事，相信經改造過後的沙漏很妥當地傳達了這一點。

前封信我說了我要去看命運的掛毯。極盡所能掌握資訊是好習慣，掌握過多知識卻是種不幸，看過命運的掛毯後我寧願沒有看過，繼續一無所知生活下去。

命運的掛毯在諾倫女王的宮殿中，由命運的織機織就，上面記錄了諸神的命運。

我向你提過諸神黃昏嗎？那是諸神的末日。

但在命運的掛毯上，我卻看見，諸神黃昏已發生過三十多次。

諸神不斷重生與死亡，而我──邪神洛基──從來都是諸神黃昏的主角。

偶爾不是，但那不重要。

我推動了諸神黃昏、引發諸神黃昏、書寫諸神死亡。

我見過命運的掛毯一事並非無人知曉。

我的企圖被諾倫女王發現，她不僅沒有責怪我，還說這次的命運出了差錯，使我離開諾倫一族的影響範圍，她相當高興看見我的回歸。而我將手握權柄、與諾倫一族共同書寫諸神的死亡與重生。

這女人絕對有毛病。

如果遇見你是命運的錯誤，我可很樂意繼續錯下去絕不回頭。諾倫一族是腦袋哪裡有問題？她們怎麼會認為毀滅世界比一個美好的家庭更重要？

我詳細研究了命運的掛毯，上頭沒有任何關於你的部分。這說明了無論是諾倫一族或世界樹的力量，都無法對你與你的世界造成影響。

只要離開她們便無法左右我的命運。

這樣說來，魔雷基難道是看破諾倫一族的伎倆，想打破自己的命運才攻打諾倫一族嗎？這樣我反而能理解為何他不惜毀滅世界樹。

他真是相當鍥而不捨。

洛基


	38. Chapter 38

《瑟蘭督伊致洛基，第五封信》

洛基，

雖然沙漏目前是綠色的，但我並未看漏，它某段時間之內呈現橘紅色。

你受傷了，並且恢復了，感謝你天生過於強悍的恢復力。

你現在是否感到略為混亂？我認為不需深究過去三十幾次的諸神黃昏，那不是你。

若你要反駁，說之前那三十多個洛基與你的個性與想法並無太大差異，那麼你便犯下一個顯而易見的初級錯誤。那些洛基沒有一個會試圖修正其錯誤行為的伴侶，而你擁有。

當發現過去一切都只是命運的謊言以後，你想如何做？

瑟蘭督伊

 

 

 

該如何回信給他的精靈呢？洛基不著邊際地想著。

索爾發現命運掛毯上面的內容後的憤怒是致命的。雖然索爾不過是被諾倫女王利用來殺死魔雷基。即便沒有這次，也會有下一場戰爭，這有什麼好生氣？畢竟阿薩神族是個會以任何藉口來挑起戰爭的種族。

是的，魔雷基只是想打破自己的命運，就像過去所有發現真相的人一樣掙扎、企圖摧毀命運的織機、終結生生死死的循環。

我想怎麼做？

我會採取溫和一些的方法，也許殺光諾倫一族，並且打碎那台編織命運的紡車、拍拍手上的灰塵回到你身邊。

可惜現在並不是寫信的好時機。他應該要解釋一下為何索爾是個蠢蛋。

瑟蘭督伊會原諒他又忍不住羞辱索爾智商的行為的，一定會。因為索爾真的是個蠢蛋，為什麼發現真相的第一件事情是去質問諾倫女王？

該毀的毀該滅的滅、該殺的殺，一切就能快速解決，何樂不為？對話毫無益處。中土精靈就完全不與邪惡生物對話，看到就殺，多麼果決。

洛基想到了一個開頭。

也許回信這樣寫吧：

我金髮的精靈，索爾這個白癡他在與諾倫女王爭執時，殺死了諾倫女王以及諾倫三女神，她們是命運的奴隸，我並不為此可惜。

但我仍想感嘆，索爾是個蠢蛋。別糾正我言詞過於粗俗，他真的是。

他打斷了世界樹。神力無邊的雷霆之神，呵。

我無法拯救世界樹。集合九界所有魔法師的力量都不行。

世界樹收回所有它給予的，九界將要終結。諸神黃昏也要結束了，但我認為這種把整個世界都毀滅只為了終止某個無限迴圈的舉動……

混蛋，你有問過其他人想不想和你一起死嗎！

還在草擬的回信就這麼被洛基內心的怒罵打斷。

他看向四周，這也許是一生一次的景象了。

世界樹正在崩毀。

就在諸神的眼前，佔滿整個視界。它發出的光芒如此明亮美麗，並且炎熱。

諸神身處虛空、四周盡是極盡璀璨的星屑塵埃，像是藍紫色的火焰，緩緩漫開擴散。

世界樹落下的每一段枝葉都化為點點星光、化為綁縛諸神手腳的無形之鍊，光芒穿透諸神的身體，告訴他們，諸神屬於這個正在緩緩崩解的世界。

隨之生、隨之滅，親眼見證。

洛基腦海裡閃過許久前──那真的是相當久以前──格羅芬德爾的預言。

古老的哀求如同林間枯葉……

他只希望我早點回去，我卻連這點都做不到。

洛基最後一次試圖從體內抽取魔力。

一點點，再多一點點，只要能足夠讓他回到瑟蘭督伊身邊。

所有魔力都消失了。過去的、現在的，世界樹收回了一切。

自行星中噴湧而出的火焰、黑色的岩石、有機物與無機物的屍骸飄散，旋轉，被看不見的力量牽引聚集到世界樹身邊，被死亡與虛無淹沒。

啊，我也還沒有回綠葉的信，洛基想。

那麼開頭就這麼寫吧：

我心愛的金髮精靈們──

※

那個小小的沙漏，碎了。

就像時不時會製造出動靜吸引瑟蘭督伊注意的洛基一樣，原本在半空中安安靜靜飄動、偶爾翻幾個轉的沙漏，毫無預兆底碎了。

只剩下地面上一灘灑開的細沙。

沙漏自綠轉紅，透出血一樣的顏色終至碎裂於精靈眼裡也不過轉瞬之事，爾後化為細沙落地。

瑟蘭督伊在這個瞬間不曾想起身為國王的職責。

他幾乎沒有思考地翻出許久以前的訂婚戒指，那上頭附有前往阿斯嘉的空間魔法，他記得這個。

他不該離開──他是國王──瑟蘭督伊沒有在此時想起他的責任與義務、也沒有想起什麼是他不得不去支撐與保護的事物，但那枚依舊光彩燦爛的戒指被握在掌心，沒有絲毫動靜。

魔力仍在，卻失卻該前往的方向；又或者，魔力的主人不希望他前往。

瑟蘭督伊不知道為什麼或自己該為了什麼。

他頹然坐在床沿，默然看著地面那些細小的塵埃。

將沙漏化為碎末的爆炸甚至沒有半滴水滴噴濺沾濕他的衣角。就好像一陣風吹過之後，這些東西就會消失在風中。

丁點不留。

他坐了很久。

從日落到夜幕籠罩。

直到小王子推開國王寢室的門，為室內裡燃起燈火。瑟蘭督伊從沒發現那柔和的琥珀燈光竟是如此刺眼。

「爹地……」小王子朝坐在床沿許久、動也不動的父親跑去。

他撲上父親膝頭仰頭張望毫無反應的父親，過了許久才如往常般被抱起、安穩坐在父親腿上。

「爹地？哪裡痛痛？」小王子很緊張。他只有痛痛才會哭，父親一定是哪裡受傷了。

他伸出手摸摸父親的臉，不知該如何是好。小王子很不安，「爹地受傷了嗎？我找加里安來……」

他扭扭身體，想跳下父親膝頭，卻被輕輕按了回去。

「只是沾到露水。」瑟蘭督伊抱住他的孩子開口，聲音低微。

小王子愣愣地窩在父親懷裡，點點頭，張開的小手被父親放入一輪銀色的指環。他想告訴父親，自己的手沾到了父親臉上的露水，戒指也被他的手沾濕了。

不知怎麼的，小王子握住戒指。

他覺得那不是露水。

可是他不敢說。

他只知道父親抱著他，用他還聽不出的壓抑與顫抖的嗓音說：

「國王沒有眼淚。」


	39. Chapter 39

世界已傾塌。

時間從不停下。

無論世事如何波瀾，精靈將其記錄、記憶，與塵封。

加里安不是那種會被載入史冊的偉大精靈。沒有超群技藝、沒有偉大血統，除了自己的親人，只專注照顧國王的生活起居、完成國王的命令。也許在幽暗密林的歷史裡他會以宮廷總管的身份擁有一個小篇幅，他仍無足輕重。

但他是少數知道他的國王如何從獲得到失去、從擁有到絕望的精靈。

他看著一切。

那一天他看著小王子乖乖地動也不動窩在國王懷裡，卻是滿臉不知所措看向門外的他。

他能做的並不比小王子多。

加里安見過他的國王還是王子時乍聽父親戰死的沉痛眼神，當時那雙眼眸裡復仇的火焰繼之而起，領著殘餘軍隊揮刀殺出一條由半獸人屍體堆砌的血路。

但他沒有見過國王這樣的神情。

茫然、空洞。每眨一下眼，就滑下一滴淚。

他不知道國王內心到底有多悲痛，只看見國王沒讓一滴眼淚沾到抱在懷裡的小王子。

一滴。

再一滴。

慢慢地，淚就不流了。

彷彿隨眼淚消失，也慢慢隱藏了情感、記憶起自己的責任。

──這是西爾凡精靈最偉大的國王，從不忘記自身職責、冷靜又理智。

他多麼榮幸能追隨其後……又多麼難過國王連悲傷的時間都不被允許擁有。

彼時加里安還慶幸，他能看見國王的眼眸仍有星辰閃爍其中。

不久之後都靈六世被炎魔殺死的消息傳來，國王坐在王座之上，沒有絲毫憐憫。

羅瑞安精靈因炎魔甦醒逃向南方，聽見過往戰友阿姆洛斯溺死、其戀人寧洛戴爾失蹤的國王只略皺眉，表情又恢復平日淡冷。

加里安再次聽見國王嘆息，是伊多拉死於多爾哥多的一次襲擊，和她的丈夫一起。

他們留下了一個女兒。

加里安不敢揣測國王看著那個小女孩的神情代表什麼意思，他只是想起，小王子也是在差不多歲數時失去母親。自唯一次見到父親眼淚的那天起，小王子懵懵懂懂底好像明白了些什麼，再也不提他們所失去的。

國王收留了那個叫陶烈兒的小女孩。加里安想，國王回到私人領域後抱起小王子相依的畫面僅能平添悲傷，無法增加任一絲安慰。

但離別在精靈的生命中從不缺席。

就在阿姆洛斯死去後許久，寧洛戴爾出現了。

國王對她說阿姆洛斯已死，幽暗密林會接納她，倘若她留下。

加里安在其中聽出憐憫的味道。

寧洛戴爾留下不久，在鋪滿金色花朵的河畔回歸曼督斯的殿堂。精靈為她和阿姆洛斯的故事譜下長詩，描述他們的戀情與矮人挖出邪惡之後降臨的悲傷。

聽完，國王說，「至少他們已在曼督斯的殿堂相會。」

在那之後是否有未竟之語，加里安不知道。

擴散的邪惡注定讓精靈無法安逸度日。

小王子開始接受教育的時間很早、開始接受軍隊訓練的時間也很早。或許這正是王之子無法逃避的責任，走上戰場，身先士卒，面對一切危險。為此他必須比一切都強悍。

分離。戰爭。從未停止。

※

他看著。

雖然他不知道自己為什麼看著。

他連自己為什麼在這都不明白。

他看到的景象有點兒模糊，重影的樑柱、在樑柱上散發數個光圈的燈火、黑暗裡亂畫似一樣重複又聚合的通道，還有洞窟裡最深處徘徊不去的黑沈。

黑暗裡有模糊顫動的光。

有時很多、有時只有幾個小小的光點，有時伴隨著聲音。那些聲音大多是讓他可接受的，偶爾他會感到舒服與安心。

「加里安，國王在哪？」這些是……可以接受的聲音，不會讓他感到煩躁。

「接見矮人呢。聽說矮人在伊魯伯建立了一個新的王國，派使者來打招呼。有什麼事？」

「有點……關於王子的訓練方向，必須向國王報告。」矮人，和王子。他對矮人沒有興趣，他記得王子，王子的語調一向活潑，是聽了會高興的聲音。

「我記得之前你說王子完全跟得上進度。」

「當然跟得上，你能想像陛下和普通士兵一樣受訓嗎？菁英和普通士兵接受同樣的訓練，只會浪費他們的天賦。」

「真高興聽見的是稱讚。請到政務室外等一會兒吧，陛下交代過，王子的事向來優先。」

然後有一陣子都沒有聲音，他很習慣如此，這裡是一個安靜的地方。

「……我希望不是聽到那個小惹禍精又闖了什麼禍。」

這個聲音響起時他下意識覺得，很愉快。他喜歡這個聲音，輕輕柔柔，沒有太激烈的情緒起伏，即使不懷好意也是一種低沉柔和的調子，他聽著，無時無刻都感到舒適。

其他道聲音都稱其為國王。

國王。

他想，確實很適合。

「雖然只有您有資格這樣稱呼已經成年的王子，但，沒有，陛下，王子沒闖禍。」

「那說吧。」

「是關於王子的課程……」

通常都是這樣。國王在對話裡向來傾聽的時間多於開口，偶爾開了個頭，卻不一定能聽見後續。常是交由別人開口，放任自己思考，或者沉默。

「讓他再額外加強訓練？有必要嗎？」

「陛下，當戰爭的號角響起，王子不僅要站在您身邊、也要有成為領導者的準備。」

「他的訓練原本就比一般年輕精靈嚴苛，我不希望他因此感到痛苦。」

「他是王之子，陛下。憤怒之戰時我看著還不滿兩百歲的您上戰場，而王子已經超過您當時的年紀了。」

王之子，真是個壓力甚重的頭銜，即便特權隨之而來，他相當瞭解。

……瞭解？為什麼？

他企圖細想，注意力卻又被低柔的嗓音拉去。

「……在戰爭中淬練武技並不好受。」

「訓練再如何艱苦，也比您當初輕鬆。」

「……我知道。他必須足夠強悍才能站在我身邊。照你的意思吧。」

對方在嘆息，他不喜歡聽到這聲音好似被什麼困擾著。他期盼對方再說點什麼，但一切就這麼安靜了下來。

光影模糊重疊，他沉入黑暗……直到再次聽見不同對話。

「父親。」

這是另一個他喜歡的，但不像他最喜歡的國王的聲音。國王說話時他總是莫名熟悉，即使過程有長久沉默，他也樂於浸在那樣的沉默裡，一點兒也不沉悶。

而這幾近陌生的聲音年輕歡快，他希望對方多講一些。他想知道……可要知道什麼呢？他不知道、似乎也並不重要。

「歡迎回家。」

「烏鴉先生們的羽毛好亂啊？」

烏鴉？他印象中好像也有烏鴉在生活周遭……但感覺不是什麼愉快的事。

「今天牠們去陪小精靈玩。」

「我覺得牠們又胖了……父親是把沒吃完的食物全塞進烏鴉先生的肚子裡了嗎？」

「有嗎？還舉得起來，不算胖。」國王很明顯在帶開話題，「不提這個了，森林狀況如何？」

年輕的聲音立刻被引開了注意力，「蜘蛛在繁殖。我們燒掉了幾顆蛋囊，盡可能壓抑蜘蛛的數量。」

「這意味黑暗在擴張。我要知道多爾哥多的狀況，現在。」國王的聲音突然變得嚴厲。他心一沉，他知道這個聲線意味著什麼。刀劍、戰爭……

血。

他憎恨這個。他被戰爭剝奪了太多太多。

常圍繞在國王身邊的聲音有好幾個，過了很久他才逐漸記起他們的關係。

一個被稱呼為王子的年輕聲音；有些常出現在國王近側，傳達與執行國王命令的聲音們；一個不怎麼常但會固定出現的女聲，聽說是因為父母雙亡被國王收養的女孩。

父母俱去的情形不多見，似乎母親通常都會活著，或者父母的雙親仍在。那個女孩卻誰也沒有，只有國王可依。

只是國王並沒有與誰特別親近，對周遭所有總是平平淡淡。偶有關懷，但聲音幾乎沒有太多激烈起伏。

這樣的態度並不是不在意，他知道。國王將這個國度這些子民看得重逾性命，表面的平淡僅僅是國王無意用慷慨激昂的情緒去表達。

他也聽得出來國王在與王子對話時，傾注了絕大多數的溫情。

……他為什麼會知道？

 

「加里安，如果我現在問母親的事，你覺得父親會告訴我嗎？」

當這些話飄入耳裡，他莫名對下文產生了興趣。王子的母親──理當存在、卻不曾存在的王后──他從來沒聽過這個聲音。

驀然他對年輕的王子產生某種憐惜。

沒有母親的孩子……

「生日當天？恰當嗎？」

「……不然你告訴我。」

「抱歉，殿下，隨意討論國王的家務事相當不恰當。」

「父親絕口不提你們也從來不講，沒有誰願意告訴我！我只記得烏鴉先生們是她送給我的。我不記得她的模樣、也不知道她的名字，甚至在這個宮殿裡找不到任何她生活的痕跡。她是王后，不是普通的精靈女子，這太奇怪了！」

一點都不奇怪，孩子，是你某些理所當然的想法造成觀察的盲點，他想。

「常理來說，這些疑問不會等到三百歲才問。等到現在，想必殿下也是有某些特殊理由？」

「……我以前總是有一種不該問的感覺。不知道為什麼，就是不該問，我的母親像個禁忌。」

「為什麼現在認為可以問了呢？」

「三百年應該可以沖淡很多情緒了？」

是的，為什麼呢？為什麼問呢？當初發生了什麼事讓你壓抑疑惑延遲至今？

是關於愛？……還是關於恨？

「我也不知道，殿下。有些情緒會隨時間沖淡，有些感情會永誌不忘，無論何時提起……傷口從未癒合。」

他覺得窒息。（如果他能呼吸。）

都是──的錯。

──誰的錯？


End file.
